Broken
by Insanity 101
Summary: Robin leaves the Titans when his friends no longer think him capable of leading them. Raven isn't taking it too well...and unfortunately, someone is not dead... This is the sequel to Aftereffects. Pairings, RaeRob. Batman Begins crossover.
1. Democracy

_Last night, like just about every other night, I couldn't sleep for quite a while. Ideas for stories were chasing themselves around and around in my mind...They simply Would Not Shut Up, so here is the result. A sequel. To Aftereffects. I hope you will all read and review, and I hope I can make it as good as the first...I hate when they make a sequel to a cool movie and screw it up...so here's hoping. This is for all of you who reviewed Aftereffects; I hope to see...er read you here. Thunder...nice touch. Too bad the rain makes the roads muddy._

-

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he watched the pale orange fingers of sunlight creep up the horizen. No matter how long the night seemed, no matter how deep its darkness, the sun would always rise.

Seemingly small things, like the sun, gave him knew hope. He was taking the time to notice life's small miracles these days. They were among the only things keeping him going.

Robin winced slightly, his breath catching in his chest as he put weight on his right leg. The cast was finally off, but it was still difficult to use. Batman had warned him that, even with Raven's amazing healing powers, he would most likely always walk with a limp. Bruce kept telling him that, considering how badly damaged his leg had been, he was lucky to still have it. Technically, he should still be using crutches, but he refused. He hated feeling like an ivalid.

As much as he didn't want to, Robin had to face the facts. His fighting skills would never be the same again. He could barely walk, much less run, jump, and kick. He was a burden now. He was no longer of any use.

He sighed again, slowly and painfully making his way to his bedroom door. He might as well go down to the kitchen and find some breakfast. The hall was dark and silent, devoid of life. It was six o'clock in the morning; no one would be up yet. Except...

"Morning, Wonder Boy."

Robin smiled, turning slowly. When he was awake, Raven was awake. When he was up all night, she "couldn't sleep". He counted himself lucky every day to have her. "Morning, Rae. Sleep well?"

Raven nodded, then took a closer look at him. She frowned slightly, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, not quite concealed by his mask. "Are you still having...?"

Robin tensed, his fists clenching and unclenching nervously. Then he smiled, but it was not as warm and natural as he tried to make it. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He stared at the ground to avoid the stern look on her face. Old habits die hard.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Let's go find some breakfast." Robin took her hand and tried to hurry off to the elevator. He didn't get very far.

"Robin!", said Raven, her voice full of concern as he fell against her, face twisted in pain. "Where are your crutches?", she asked sternly, pulling his arm across her shoulder.

Robin breathed deeply for a moment. "Those things? I don't need them. They just get in the way."

Raven rolled her eyes, a worried frown fixed to her pale lips. "Your stubbornness is going to get you in trouble one of these days. Oh wait, it already has."

"Ha ha", he said sarcastically, letting Raven help him down the hallway. He was eager to change the subject; he hated when she worried about him. He hated anything that upset her. "Do you know if there's any cereal left?"

She sighed, giving in to his game of Skirting the Issue. "I think our little green friend finished it off last night."

"Dang! We've gotta get him to stop snacking on breakfast food."

The door to the kitchen/living room area slid open, and they were both surprised to see that the light was already on. Robin growled in frustration. "Beast Boy left the light on aga-"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stood up from the couch, turning to face the newcomers.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief. Beast Boy was _never_ up this early. _Ever!_ "Who died?"

Beast Boy looked at his shoes, while Starfire stared at Robin, slightly confused. "We need to talk", said Cyborg, a grave expression on the human half of his face.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Must be important, if you managed to get BB up." He suddenly realized that he was still leaning on Raven. With a slight flush to his cheeks, he let go of her and stood on his own, keeping his face straight and emotionless.

Cyborg didn't smile at Robin's joke. His face remained serious as he opened his mouth and spilled out a well-rehearsed speech. "Things aren't working out. No offense, man, but you've changed...alot. We've had to fight without you for months now, and we did just fine."

Robin frowned, looking at Cyborg calculatingly. Was he hearing right?

"In a team, the majority rules, and...we've voted for a new leader."

Robin's eyes widened in shock. He struggled to keep his cool. "Since when is one a majority?"

Beast Boy lifted his gaze, a determined look on his green face as he stepped forward.

Robin blinked. "Two still isn't-" He cut off abruptly as Starfire stepped forward, eyes fixed on the ground. "Star..."

"I am sorry, Robin. But...friend Cyborg is correct in his thinking."

A dead quiet filled the room as Robin and Cyborg stared each other down. Unexpectantly, Raven broke the silence.

"Are you serious?" There was a quiet indignation vibrating through her. "Who started this team? Whose tower is this? Who gets the money we need for food, maintenance, repairs?"

"That's all well and good, but this is a democracy, not a dictatorship. What matters most is what's best for the team."

Raven almost crackled with electricity. "This is _Robin's_ team. You can't vote him off his own team!"

"Not off", said Cyborg hastily. "Just...not leading."

Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. She opened her mouth to retort, but Robin held up a hand, silencing her.

"Fine. I won't pretend I haven't been expecting this. Just out of curiousity, who's the new leader?"

"I am", said Cyborg firmly. Beast Boy and Starfire nodded in agreement.

Robin raised an eyebrow in a way said he was not in the least bit surprised. "Fine", he said again, his voice icy. "Best of luck to you." With that, Robin turned, ignoring the arm Raven offered him, and walked out of the room, back straight and head erect, despite his limp. The door wooshed closed behind him, and the "democratic" team was left in silence.

-

Robin waited until he was a good ten feet down the hall before falling against the wall, breathing raggedly and clutching his leg. He leaned on the wall, waiting patiently for the pain to subside. He knew this was going to happen. It had only been a matter of time before they confronted him.

All the same, he couldn't help feeling betrayed. Everything that Raven had said in there had been running through his own mind. This was _his_ team. _He_ had founded it, _he _had recruited every last one of them. Because of a little mistake, Cyborg had decided to take over and shove him to the side!

...Ok, so maybe it wasn't so little...but that still didn't give Cyborg the right to take control! There was nothing wrong with him! He could lead just as well now as he could then! He was healed now, nothing was wrong with him! Nothing!

Robin slammed his fist into the wall that was supporting him, his eyes narrowed and his breathing heavy. The thing that infuriated him the most was that Cyborg was right. He _had_ changed, for the worse. He was...disabled. Damaged goods. Flawed. A look of disgust filled his eyes, hidden behind his mask. He could never fight the same again; Slade had made sure of that. His leg was holding him back. He could see an eternity of mistakes stretched out before him, resulting in injury, capture, defeat. His team being forced to rescue him, burdened with his presence.

"No", he growled, pushing himself away from the wall and limping towards the training room.

-

"Great job, Cyborg. I suppose he just wasn't feeling deffective enough on his own. You just had to throw this at him, not even two days after he gets his casts off." Raven's voice was loaded with sarcastic bite as she glared at the half-robot.

"Come on, Rae. Don't pretend nothing's wrong with him. He may not be under Slade's control anymore, but...he's just...not all there. That last run-in with Slade pushed him over the edge. He can't handle the pressure that comes along with leading a team anymore. I don't know if he ever really could." Cyborg sounded almost sad.

Raven wanted to argue, to tell him that he was wrong, to defend Robin...but her mouth just wouldn't move. She hated it, but Cyborg had a point. Robin was _not_ the same. More often than not, she caught him staring out the window aimlessly, lost in his own world. And, judging by the look on his face, it didn't suit him. She grasped on to the only thing she had left to argue with. "You could have waited a while. Why couldn't you just give him some time? Let him get over things? Maybe he would have recovered if you had just left him alone. Now that you've hurt his pride, there's no going back. If you thought Robin would take orders from someone on _his_ team, you don't know him at all."

"How Robin takes things isn't the point! This is about what's best for the team!", yelled Cyborg.

Raven narrowed her eyes, giving Cyborg a piercing glare. "Is this about the team...or you?" She left him to think it over, whirling around, cape fluttering, and flying off to find Robin.

-

It hurt, but he kept going anyway. Another punch, another kick...He was holding onto the old, abused punching bag to stay upright, but his attacks were no less furious for this fact.

Robin screamed, partly in anger, partly in pain. His moves were slower, stiffer...he had gone soft. WACK! He was a failure. SMASH! He was weak. RIP!

The poor punching bag crashed to the floor, but Robin didn't even pause, his fury now turned on the wall. This was _his_ team! The Titans were successful because of _his_ hard work! But if they wanted him gone, FINE! He wouldn't inflict his company on them! He would leave, and they could do whatever the heck they wanted!

Through his fury, he heard the door of the training room swish open. He spun around, fists raised, almost as though he wanted to strike whoever had interrupted him. He froze when he saw Raven's purple eyes, wide with shock. He stared, trying to catch his breath...his ears were ringing, his vision was blurring...

"Robin..." His face was a ghostly white, sweat pouring off of him. Her eyes swept around the room, taking in the finally defeated punching bag and the holes in the wall. Her attention snapped back to him as he moaned quietly. The next thing she knew, his eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell forward. She caught him awkwardly, stumbling slightly under his dead weight. "Great!", she grumbled, easing Robin down on the floor.

Raven gently took his hands, pulling there gloves off. His knuckles were torn and bleeding; not a surprise, given the holes in the wall. "What were you thinking?", she mumbled, frustrated and more than a little worried. He had only been out of the hospital room for a week, his casts had been off for a day. Putting this much stress on his body so soon after recovery was a very stupid thing to do.

Raven beamed them up to Robin's room, levitating him over to his bed. His room was, amazingly enough, clean. He had even replaced the light bulb. She walked into his small bathroom, finding a rag and soaking it in ice-cold water. That should be enough to bring him around.

Robin's eyes fluttered open behind his mask. He groaned, feeling rather than seeing the damage he had done to his newly-healed body. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down.

"If you move again, I won't be responsible for what I do to you."

Robin blinked up at her, trying to remember what had happened through the dull ache in his head. He was in the training room, upset because... Robin tensed, scowling. He had been kicked off his own team.

"Glad to see your memory's back", said Raven dryly. She was slightly surprised when Robin pushed her off of him. She watched him struggle to stand, offering him help that he refused to take. And she had thought she was starting to get through to him! "Remember what you said, about not realizing you needed help? Remember where it got you?"

Robin froze as the words sank in. He sighed. He had no right to take this out on Raven. She was on his side. "Look, I'm sorry, Rae", he said, the harsh look gone from his face. "I just...It's so..." He sighed again, in a position somewhere between kneeling and standing, his legs unwilling to support him. When Raven offered her hand again, he took it, smiling weakly at her as he struggled to his feet.

"It's fine", she said dismissively, helping him into the bathroom to clean up his cuts. She suddenly stopped, looking searchingly at Robin. Raven had sensed something...she reached with hermind, letting go of her own thoughts, feeling Robin...

Determination, sadness, self-doubt...a feeling of worthlessness..."I _won't_ be a burden! They don't need me. Cyborg made that crystal clear...But what about Raven?"

"Yes, what about Raven?", she echoed, watching him jump out of his skin. You would think he would have learned to guard his thoughts by now. "What exactly are you planning, Robin?"

Robin stared at the ground as though it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. "I'm not going to hang around and drag the team down. I won't do that, Raven." He slowly lifted his eyes to hers, not liking what he saw there. "I...I'm leaving, Rae."

-

_Hmmm...well there is the first chapter. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue...some people have already told me I was stupid for making a sequel, so just say the word and we'll forget this ever happened. However, if you like it, I will keep writing. Either way, please review. -Dusty_


	2. Leaving

_Hello...The day has begun! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough-...gotta get the Slade quotes out of my system...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_RavenHairedInsanity: LOL oh yeah the sock puppets'll really get 'em. :) Yeah, how dare they? Jerk offs -cough cough- er...Glad you like it :)_

_tinkerbellx2: Ok, Ok...don't hurt me -hides under bed- lol! Robin not leaving...um...well...Raven doing something? Well, she tried...Thanks for reading :)_

_Rinagurl13: Yeah Cy has an inflated ego...Um...if he didn't, what would you do to me?_

_raeandrobtheystolemyfoureva: Phew, your name is painful to write! Your worse than me? EEK! Now I'm scared :( -Turns all the colors of Robin's uniform one after the other- Words cannot describe...-hugs:) Please don't cry...-sobs-_

_Majestical:) Warm fuzzies all around. Thanks, man :)_

_SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Yay! You're back :)_

_spooke: Thanks :), I will._

_Darth Nat: Thanks, I try. LOL I seem to be good at writing conflict and tension...I wonder why...Yeah it would royally suck. Yeah I watched Birthmark, and I liked it, for the reasons that you are thinking of I'm sure. The part in the church was WAY cool :)_

_jambey-Blushes- thanks :) Yeah...I could have backed off the violence a little...it was sorta hard to imagine...LOL Hey that is my line :) Thanks, glad to see you reviewing!_

_Aeris-Raven: I don't think Rob will go to Batty on purpose...That's not to say he couldn't end up there...Yeah it sucks for Raven. I'm drawing the Cyborg stuff from how he acted in episodes like Divide and Conquer, Wavelength, and most of all, Titans East. Yeah I liked that bit :) Wait no more!_

_Ok then...Hmmm...new catch phrase? Old catch phrase? On with the story! (teehee you guys are gonna want to strangle me by the time this is over)

* * *

_

The sky was gray, spilling cold tears of regret from black, rumbling clouds. The night matched the mood in the tower.

Bitter tears burned in his eyes, but he let none fall, not allowing himself that relief. His bag was packed, leaning next to the door, filled with his weapons and...a few other things. The rest could stay here; they could do what they wanted with it.

In the very bottom drawer of his dresser, hidden beneath various other items, Robin found a black shirt, given to him on his birthday by Cyborg, and a pair of black cargo pants, a Christmas present from Beast Boy. A lump rose in his throat, try as he might to gulp it down...

_"What did you buy me clothes for? I already have a costume."_

_"Well, I thought maybe...if you ever wanted to stop looking like an advertisement for Crayola, you could wear this." Beast Boy had a mischievious grin spread across his elf-ish green face._

_"Ha ha very funny, Beast Boy." Robin looked at the ground for a second, then said, quietly, "Thank you."_

_"Hey, no problem, dude! What are friends for, right?"_

Robin glared at the pants, as though this was all their fault. "Yeah, what are friends for, right, Beast Boy"

_"Aw, come on, man! You've gotta change that thing sometime! What, do you just own a billion Robin uniforms?"_

_Robin grinned mysteriously. "Maybe..."_

_"Ya know, Raven really digs black...", Cyborg said, feigning innocence._

_Robin punched him on the shoulder, achieving nothing but sore knuckles. "What are you talking about? Do you have that crazy virus again? I...She doesn't...I don't like her!"_

_"Oh, yeah, sure, right, uh huh...", said Cyborg, the look on his face contradicting his words. "Well, if you ever decide to stop pretending, you know where to find me." He winked, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts._

Robin marched over to his backpack, flipped open the lid and dug through it, yanking out a framed photograph. He glared at it for a moment...Him and Cyborg, friends. "Not anymore." Robin chucked the picture into the messy drawer, shattering the glass and breaking the frame. Their relationship was like that picture: damaged beyond repair.

Robin hastily stripped off his costume and put on the black clothes. As much as he hated taking anything that his so-called "friends" had given him, he needed to blend in right now, not stick out like a sore thumb. True, a teenager wearing a mask was not exactly normal, but a teenager wearing a mask and a super hero cape was just plain unnatural.

That was it. He was ready. Nothing holding him back now. No excuses left. So...why wasn't he moving?

The Titans were his family, his home, his freedom. Two years, two long years together, and now he was leaving. Leaving behind everything he had worked so hard to build. He loved every last one of them; Starfire with her child-like innocence and eagerness to please, Beast Boy with his corny jokes and tofu, Cyborg with his determination and love for waffles, Raven-

A tear streaked down his cheek, leaving a salty taste on his lips. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't...He needed her...

"I don't _need_ anyone." Robin's face hardened as he lied to himself, putting up a solid barrier around his heart. "I don't have any friends."

With that cold thought, Robin slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out his door into the hall. Thunder shook the tower, lightning illuminating his path, then throwing him into darkness again. Robin melded perfectly with the night, except for the eerie white of his mask. He looked like some sort of demon, creeping through the tower under cover of darkness. But he was not the only one wandering the halls that stormy night...

"Where do you think you're going?"

Robin was not in the least bit surprised. He knew she wouldn't let him slip away quietly...she just didn't understand. This was something he had to do. "Leaving", he whispered, not looking at her as he made his way to the stairs.

Raven grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Her eyes, if he could have seen them, were pleading, but her voice was cool and calm. "That's just great, Robin. After all we've been through, all we've worked for, you're just going to throw it all away for your stupid pride!"

He whipped around, grabbing her by the shoulders; she realized for the first time that he was a good inch or two taller than her. "Pride?" His voice was dark, dangerous, as unsettling as the glowing white of his eyes. "I've given _myself_ for this team. I've risked my life, again and again, for this team. I gave up my hopes, my dreams, for _this team_. What I want doesn't matter. _This is for the team_." He released her, turning on his heel and continuing down the hallway, leaving Raven momentarily paralyzed.

When he reached the door, it was glowing with a dark aura. He tensed, holding back the tears, holding back the scream of frustration fighting to escape him. He couldn't hold firm much longer, he had to get out of here before he lost his nerve. "Let me pass, Raven", he said, feeling rather than seeing her standing behind him.

"Will...will I ever see you again?"

Robin shook with the wild sobs he was desperately suppressing. The pain in her voice was like a stake in his heart, but he had to go! He didn't dare speak, lest he reveal his weakness. Instead, he stood with his back to her, the darkness hiding the tears streaking their way down his pale cheeks.

He could feel Raven's gaze burning into him, acussatory, disbelieving...Suddenly, the door was returned to its original state, and he felt a small shove in the small of his back, making him stumble forward slightly.

"Get out of here."

The tone of her voice froze his heart, sending an icy wave rushing through his body. He had never hated himself more than he did now. He knew if he turned around, if he spoke, if he looked into her eyes, he would never be able to leave. He had to do this, he wouldn't stay for his own selfish reasons and hold his friends back. He wasn't good enough for her.

Robin inched his way down the stairs; pain shot through his leg, but he hardly noticed. The door slid shut behind him, leaving him in suffocating darkness. Every fiber of his being wanted to race back up those stairs, hold her in his arms, tell her that he would never leave... He leaned against the wall, giving in to the tears, his body shaking with painful sobs. He slid to the floor, curling in on himself and holding his head in his hands. The pain had burst its boundaries.

* * *

Raven stood, glaring at the cold, metal door, breathing hard as though she had been running. "He lied to me." She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the world. "He lied."

Robin said he loved her. Robin promised he would never leave her. Robin lied.

_"You fool! You fell for it again, didn't you? Once just wasn't enough, was it? He's gone, and he's not coming back."_ Anger would not stop the tears from coming. Nothing could stem the flow...

Suddenly, her own agony was magnified by ten, growing and spreading like some foul weed, until misery filled her entire body. She winced, reaching up to feel the back of her head; it felt as though she had just slammed it into the wall. Raven gasped as pain shot through her fist. She opened her eyes, staring uncertainly at the door Robin had disappeared through. Should she go after him? Try to stop him? She knew from the emotions coursing through her that he did not want to leave. Why was he forcing this on himself? Slowly, haltingly, she reached for the button, making the door slide open. Robin's words echoed through her mind...

_"Let me pass, Raven."..."What I want doesn't matter."..."I'm not going to hang around and drag the team down."..."I can't do it."..."This is for the team."..."I...I'm leaving, Rae."_

Raven walked down the stairs, careful not to trip in the near-darkness. The reception hall was empty, dark, and silent. "Robin?" Her voice echoed through the room, but there was no response. She flew to the door, jabbing the button and racing out into the downpour. "Robin!"

The wind stole his name from her lips, silencing her calls with its howling and moaning. She was soaked in a matter of seconds, rainwater mixing with tears as she stood, lost and alone, limp and weak as though the next gust of wind would blow her away. She called him until her throat was raw, until she shook violently with the cold, until her eyes would cry no more...and still he did not come.

* * *

The rain soaked straight through to his skin, spreading a dull ache through his body. The pain in his leg was building, becoming worse and worse with every step he took until it forced a groan out of his stubbornly clenched mouth. Robin gasped, and his legs gave out, sending him crashing to the cold, wet pavement with a dull thud. He lay there, gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain burning through him. This would be his life from now on; he might as well get used to it.

He couldn't stand, so he began to crawl slowly forward, trying not to use the arm he had broken in the blast from the bomb.

The bomb...that was the closest he had ever been to death, and that was saying something when you were employed as a crime-fighter. In what he thought were his last moments of life, his mind was fixed on his team, his friends,...his Raven. What he had hated most about death was leaving them behind. As much as he hated it, though, he had willingly surrendered his life for theirs, giving all he had to give to keep them happy, to keep them safe. It stung that they didn't feel the same for him.

Right now, in this moment, as he crawled along in the dark, rain pounding on his back, Robin wished with all his strength that he had died that day, in an act of heroic sacrifice, atoning for his wrongs with that one great right. Life had been a far greater punishment.

Why live, if you are no longer useful? Why live, when your friends desert you? Why live, if there is no purpose to your life?

Robin's heart was beating, pumping blood through his body, keeping all his internal organs functioning properly. But inside, he was dead.

He had escaped Slade with his heart still pumping, but he was as dead as if Slade had shot him in the chest. His life had crumbled in the madman's iron grip, leaving nothing but a slight thumping in his chest. Just because you draw breath doesn't mean you live. There are more important elements of life: the mind, the soul. Without those, you cannot truly live, no matter what the heart moniter says.

Robin's mind, balanced on the edge of a knife for so long, was nearly lost. His soul had taken one too many beatings. Bruised, battered, all it could do was pray for the blows to stop. They didn't.

Robin had silently begged them to understand, to see his pain, to help him find himself again, to give him time to heal. In his mind, Robin pleaded for their forgiveness, yearned for their trust, ached for their love and compassion, even though he knew he didn't deserve it. He had found all of that in Raven.

"You idiot!" Robin let his head slam against the concrete wall he was leaning on. The pain that seared through him was welcomed; this was the punishment for all of his stupidity and failure. "The one person you have in this world, and what do you do? Shove her away!" His head banged into the wall again, the impact blurring his vision

He loved Raven more than anyone else in the world, and yet he was constantly shutting her out. Why? Why was it so hard to trust her? Why was is to hard to trust at all? Raven had done so much for him, and all she asked in return was his trust. Was that so much to ask?

In Robin's opinion, he was just too screwed up to understand. There was a time when he was free, when he could laugh, when he could love. Now that was just so far away, driven out by that simple, innocent question: _"Who is Slade?"_ If only he had known then what those words would do to him.

* * *

Rain fell, chilling the both of them, adding to their misery, magnifying their defeat.

* * *

_Hmmm...Chapter 2. Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that Robin left, but it is necessary to the plot of the story. Please, if you must kill me, could you at least use a method that will be mostly painless? Thank you. -Dusty_


	3. New Friends, Old Enemies

_Aha! Chapter 3...dum diddly doo...er um yeah well you guys didn't come here to listen to my singing, so I'll torture you no further. Uh, apparently fanfic was having a brain fart, cuz it didn't display my chapter 2 for a long time, so sorry about that. Just a bit of advice from the ever-knowledgable Dusty...don't drink an energy drink if you have low tolerance for caffiene and you are planning on going to bed anytime soon. LOL good news for you, cuz you get a new chapter, bad news for me cuz my body is sooo tired, but my brain won't let me shut my eyes for more than five seconds. All right, and that was Totally Dusty!_

_dont need to know: I'm pretty sure he will once again be the leader, and it is definately Rob/Rae._

_spooke:)_

_DITZY: Ok, just sit back and enjoy the show!_

_RavenHairedInsanity: Um...Probably. She might, she might not. I know...it was just plain evil. Yeah...whether he wants to admit it or not, pride had a big part in his leaving._

_SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: LOL so far, no near death experiences planned for Robin...unless you consider a fever dying...don't want to sound too repetitive you know. _

_UltimateWeirdo-Gives a new meaning to the expression "bright red"- Thanks so much...I'm really glad I could make a story that you enjoy. I will try not to let my stories go down hill. Thanks so much for reading, you really made my day :)_

_Shadow Creature (or raeandrob4eva, either way): Yeah you can use it if you want. Fine with me. I'm glad you liked it...I tried to make it one of those "wait a minute...-ponders the meaning of life-" things lol. Lillith? Who who who! Is that the vamp that bit him, maybe? WHY are HER fingers in HIS hair? Er...-cough cough- of course you can use it, I love your story :)_

_Aeris-Raven: Yes, that is my take on the matter. It's like Lemony Snicket (not that I am in any way comparing myself to him). People _know_ that the books will be unfortunate, but yet they are immensly popular. That in itself shows that happiness is generally not realistic. What life is really about is the trials and hardships we go through and how we cope with them. Er...-cough cough- sorry for that spewing. No I've never heard that song, I love Evanescence tho :) Thanks so much for reading, I'm really glad that you like it so far._

_liljimmyurine: Yay, I always wanted to go places :)_

_Al the Pirate: I read your fic about the song...grr can't remember the name...but yeah the one where Robin and Raven go to the party...of course you know that because you got my review, but uh yeah. It was really good, I loved the way you described the situation, and I liked the idea of Robin with golden brown eyes...intriguing. Glad you like my story :)_

_liljimmyurine: LOL...yeah, strange how I do that eh? My family thinks I am completely insane...they just don't say it to my face for fear of what I would do in my unstable state of mind. LOL sweet I have my own body guard:)_

_tinkerbellx2: I get to live? YAY! Lol...not that you could have killed me...I have weapons, lots and lots of weapons...you would find yourself knocked out by my bo-staff before you even contemplated killing me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL...yeah I know I'm a dork. I'm glad you like it :) ...Hmm...I never really did much with that button...wonder what it does exactly..._

_Angel Vanilla: But plans change you know...lol thanks for reading :)_

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thanks :)_

_jambey: Yeah it was spazzing. LOL fortunately the tower is still standing. Yeah...I think its cool that she's on the shorter side...I think the girl being taller than the guy is disturbing, personally. One of the reasons why I don't go for Rob/Star. Yeah, it sounds really odd when he tries to say it, and if I was Robin, I would get a bit annoyed with him trying to take over after a while. Yes, exactly!_

_jambey: I'm not, don't worry. I am working on chapter 4, but it's giving me a bit of difficulty. I know where I want to go, just not how to get there._

_Majestical: Thanks, I thought it would fit in with that chapter. Your welcome :) Sorry, I wasn't actually saying that you were male...I am a lady...er well I'm a girl too, but I am constantly reffered to as "dude" or "man" so I guess I am used to it. I appologize, I didn't mean to offend you. _

_an Angel from Hell: Thanks :)_

_kiddette: Yayness is right! I missed you...I have to wait that long to find out? But I have no patience! LOL ok then...don't know how long this story will be..._

_Rinagurl13-Bursts out in hysterical sobs- I HAVE INVOKED THE RATH OF RINAGURL13! Please, I will make it up to you! I promise-Continues to sob-_

_Furubafun24:) I'm glad you like it! Nah it's ok. I know that life can get pretty darn busy. Glad to see you back tho! Wait no more!_

_lady briallen: Oh...yeah some people have told me it was a bad idea...hope I'm not screwing up here. _

_Dark-Magic67: LOL sweet an overdose! Rock on! Er...cough cough. -Bows, thanks for reading :)_

_Yah It's GodoLento: __-gasps in shock, hits the ground twitching- Why...haven't you...mercy?_

_Strixvaria:) thanks!_

_The Wings of a Raven: Thanks, I'm really glad you like it :) Cool name by the way, brings a really cool image to mind...dark, tormented sky, black wings outlined against dark purple storm clouds, a dying corn field...Er...-cough cough- thanks for reading :)_

_Hmmm...so I guess this is it...WARNING! NEW CHARACTER DIRECTLY AHEAD! On With The Story!_

-

"Where is he?", grunted the giant of a man, shoving Cyborg aside and stomping into the room.

"Whoa! Who are you talking about?", demanded Cyborg, a little shocked and a lot frustrated.

"Andrew Boris. Enough games, I know you've got him!"

"Boris? Wait just a sec, aren't you...weren't you with that guy, Mathews or whatever? What are you doin' here?" Cyborg had a good idea of what this guy was after, but he might as well hear it from his own mouth.

"Drop the act! We have a search warrant. Either you hand him over quietly or we come in there and take him by force." He cracked his massive knuckles threateningly.

Cyborg yawned, clearly unimpressed. "A search warrant? Who are you talking about?"

Boris growled in impatience, snapping his fingers. His right-hand man hopped to, producing an official-looking folder. Boris flipped it open, holding it up to display a form filled out in tall, spiky letters. Pinned to the top with a paper clip was a photo of Robin, _without_ his mask. "Funny that you wouldn't remember, seein' as how _you_ turned him over to us in the first place."

Cyborg stared at the form, seeing everything from blood type to eye color, not to mention several paragraphs filled with words like aggressive, unstable, and self-destructive. Cyborg honestly didn't know what he would have done if Robin had been there, but he didn't have to worry about that now. "You can search all you want, but he's not here. He left a couple nights ago."

Boris glared at the half-robot with distrust, then snapped his fingers again, signaling his men to split up and search the tower, leaving one to guard the door. "One false move...", he grunted, jabbing a sausage-like finger into Cyborg's metal chest, before moving off in the direction of the basement.

-

Boris's men searched the tower from roof to basement, snapping at Starfire and intimidating Beast Boy. Only one room was left to search.

"You are _not_ coming in my room. He's not in here." Raven glared coldly at the brainless muscle before her. Though she refused to show it, a cold fear was running up and down her spine. She had fooled herself into thinking that this mess was behind them, that she had erased it all by getting him out of there, that they would just forget about him. She cringed at the thought of what would happen if they caught him. Just two days ago, Robin had slipped away into the night without so much as a goodbye. At the time, she couldn't think of how the situation could possibly be worse, but now she saw that it was a blessing in disguise. If he had stayed, they would have caught him. Period. True, she would have defended him with her life, but she was not invincible, especially if her friends were against her, which she was sure that would have been. He was safe...for the moment.

"Boss's orders. Gotta search every room", grunted the thug, using as little words as possible to convey his meaning.

Raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and anxiety. "Fine", she said through clenched teeth, stepping aside to allow the moron to shuffle into her haven. She clenched her fists, chanting silently to keep from exploding at him as she felt his taint slink over the only place she called her own. _No one_ should_ ever_ go in her room!

After poking his filthy nose into her closet, bathroom, etc., he gave a grunt of approval, and slouched out of the room, calling loudly, "All clear, Boss! He ain't up here!"

Raven cringed at the growly blast of noise and bad grammar, then retreated into her room. She couldn't help imagining Robin, sick and weak, cornered in some dark alley by Boris's thugs. She _had_ to warn him, but how? Her powers only worked if the person was close enough for her to sense. Robin wasn't.

"So I'll find him. He can't have gotten far, not with his leg. There's only...millions of places to hide in this city, so all I have to do is search all of them, and, if he stays in one place, I will eventually find him...hopefully before Boris does." The sheer odds of locating one person in this huge city were starting to get to her.

"Well, Raven, it's almost noon. Better get started."

-

Robin glanced in the shop window as he limped by. "Whoa...", he muttered, taking a good look at his wrinkled and muddy clothes, dirt-streaked face, and matted hair. He was the picture of a juvenile delinquent, out looking for trouble. No wonder he had been attracting so much negative attention from passers-by. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped, so he'd just have to keep his head down and find somewhere to hide for the day.

A day ago Robin had used some of the money he had brought with him to buy a loaf of bread and some cheese, but there wasn't much left, and he didn't think he would be welcomed in a grocery store looking like something the cat dragged in. He shivered as the icy wind blasted through his thin shirt, but far from being cold, he was burning up. Why hadn't he thought to bring a coat? A blanket? _Something? _Sleeping on the streets in January wasn't the best idea.

He jumped as an angry shopkeeper rapped on the glass, shouting and gesticulating furiously. Robin stared at the ground, stumbling away from the window, his face red with shame. Everywhere he went, he was treated like a diseased dog, a filthy animal, a freak. "Wow, you lasted a long time! Not even three days and you want to go back! But whatelsewould you expect from a weakling like you?"

He stopped walking as his head spun, a ringing noise filling his brain and making thought nearly impossible. He was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, heat rushing to his head as he tottered, trying to find something to hold onto. The fever was finally getting to him. He should have swallowed his pride and gone to Wayne, gone back to the tower, gone anywhere to avoid sleeping in alleys three nights in a row. That was just plain stupidity. "I...I should've...Why didn't I...?"

All thought ceased. He was vaguely aware of hitting the ground, but then everything went black.

-

She looked up, jerked out of her thoughts by a shout, then several voices talking all at once, excitement evident in every syllable. Her eyes fell on a cluster of people barely five feet away from her, pushing and shoving at each other, like vultures on a carcus. Not seeing any way through their shoulder-to-shoulder formation, she crouched down on the wet pavement to peek through their legs.

She cringed visibly. "He's been through the mill", she thought, eyes fixed on the boy's face. Oddly enough, he was wearing a mask, the kind you might find in a costume store. "Strange...", she murmured, frozen as she tried to see past it...She had a feeling there was something there, something important...

The spell was broken as someone's boot came crunching down on her hand. She bit her lip, pulling her fingers out from under the foot and waving them in the air, as though hoping that would ease the pain. Pain...he wouldn't last long with them all clustered around him...he could end up trampled if a riot started. Thinking fast, she shouted, "Thief! Get him, he stole my purse!"

The whole lot of them jerked to attention, rushing off in the direction she had indicated. These were the kind of people who stopped to stare at a car wreck, hoping to see some blood. They took great pleasure in the pain of others. This boy was now old news, fortunately for him.

She knelt down beside the strange boy, gently touching his forehead. "Fever", she muttered. She held her hand a few inches from his mouth and nose, feeling a slight rush of air flow past her fingers. She smiled a little, feeling a strange sense of relief. She shook her head, as though to dislodge a disturbing thought. What was he to her? She had never seen him before in her life, and yet...

"No offense, but you look kinda heavy. Don't think you could just wake up and save me the stress?", she asked, sighing. "Guess not. Ok then, we'll do this the hard way."

After a moment of uncertainty, she got a hold on his upper arms and half-lifted, half-dragged him towards a nearby alleyway. As "near" as it was, it took her quite a while to pull him into its shadowy security. When they were a few feet inside it and well hidden, she collapsed, breathing heavily. "Just goes to show you, muscle is way heavier than fat", she thought, instantly blushing as she realized she had been subconsciously checking him out. What had gotten in to her? Some boy turns up and all the sudden she was acting crazy! What was it about him?

She jumped nervously as he groaned, shifting slightly, his limp hand twitching. Remembering his fever, she reached into her backpack, dug for a moment, and produced a small waterbottle. She poured a little into her cupped palm, then rubbed it on his burning forehead and cheeks. It wasn't as cold as she would have liked, but it was better than nothing. She brought the bottle to his perfectly-shaped lips, pouring a little into his, no doubt, parched mouth. He coughed a little as the liquid trickled down his throat, but he remained unconscious.

The boy's clothes were damp, a fact that probably wasn't improving his condition. She silently wondered if he had been out in that impressive thunderstorm of a few nights ago. Where had he come from? Where was he going? Did he have a family? Why was he wearing that mask? He was a mystery, one giant jigsaw puzzle that she was eager to solve.

An icy wind kicked up, bringing with it light, downy flakes of snow: beautiful when observed through the window of a room with a crackling fire, downright dangerous when you were on the other side of that window.

He couldn't stay here. Illnesses like this could turn deadly if they weren't treated; she had seen it many times. She didn't have any medicine (it was ludicrously expensive these days), but she could at least get him out of the weather. She frowned, thinking hard. There was an old abandoned storehouse not too far from here. No one ever took shelter there, because of some stupid rumors about ghosts and murderers. They would have the place to themselves...if she could just get him there.

"Ok, time to go tough guy", she grunted, grabbing him around the chest. Her arms wouldn't go all the way around, which made it difficult to get a good enough hold on him. She managed to stumbled to a semi-standing position, bent over and shuffling backwards. At this rate, they should get there in, oh say..._an hour_. That didn't work for her.

Gritting her teeth, sweat beading on her brow despite the cold, she lifted him a bit farther off the ground and hobbled as fast as she could until she had to either rest or die. This pattern continued all the way to the storehouse, and she found herself shoving the door open, dragging him through it with her last bit of energy, shutting the door, and falling against it, gasping for breath. "Well, that was...quite a...workout", she breathed, chest heaving.

After her heartrate had slowed somewhat, the girl reached into her backpack and pulled out a dark blue blanket, adorned with two or three holes, then spread it over his shaking body. She placed her hand lightly on his forehead, with the excuse of checking his body temperature. If anything, the fever had gotten worse.

She jumped backwards as he started thrashing, arms flailing pointlessly, the blanket soon becoming entangled in his legs. He was mumbling something, but all she could make out was the word "raven".

"Probably just delirious from the fever", she whispered, speaking aloud to comfort herself. She felt a twinge of sympathy at the pained expression on his masked face, andfound herself wondering even more forcefully who this guy was. He couldn't just be a normal teenager, not with that mask on his face; where had he come from? Where was he going? _Who was he?_

She let out a gasp of surprise as he sat straight up, sending a cloud of dust into flight at his sudden movement. For a moment she thought she could hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He groaned, clutching his head, breath coming in short, irregular bursts. "Where...where am I?"

All she could do was stare, entranced. His voice was deep, with a slight roughness to it. At the same time, it was strangely soothing...

The boy lowered his hands, masked eyes resting on her intensely, as though trying to bring her into focus. She froze under that gaze, an odd twisting sensation in her stomach. He tensed, ragged breathing halting suddenly. "Who...who are you?", he stuttered, pushing himself away from her. He glanced around the dark storehouse, then attempted to bolt to his feet. With a gasp of pain, he fell back to Earth, once again raising a cloud of dust. "Why...Why am I here? Who are you? Are...are you working for Slade?"

Her eyes widened in shock. His voice, even in his weak state, boomed through the empty space, intimidating and frightening. She struggled to regain her composure, if she ever had any. "Whoa there, tiger", she smirked, her voice much calmer than her stomach. "I don't know anything about that Slade guy, so you can relax. You're here because it's a little cold outside, so I thought you might want a place to stay for the night. A little gratitude would be nice. You're heavier than you look."

He continued to stare at her, but he relaxed ever so slightly. "Fine, but _who are you?_", he demanded, his voice reflecting nothing of his currently poor condition.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Seeing his clenched fists and the pulsing vein in his temple, she decided to cut to the chase. "I'm Mina", she announced, smiling and extending her hand.

-

_Hmmm...well now you know Mina...and just so you know, THIS STORY IS STRICTLY RAE/ROB! That doesn't mean that certain females aren't entitled to their...crushes. Hope you liked it...and yeah, I changed my name (if it shows up). Just wanted to try out something different...so if you see Insanity for Dummies, think... -Dusty_


	4. Shadow of Doubt

_Bet you thought I was never coming back, didn't you? Well, I have news for you. You can't get rid of me that easily! I will never cease to torture you with my insane mumblings! HAH!_

_Liljimmyurine: Um, she is an individual…a figment of my imagination. For more than that, you will have to wait. Thanks:)__I wanted to be Insanity101, but they stole my numbers. Hmmm…sounds interesting._

_Dark-Magic67: Yeah…sorry, should have realized it would be a bit confusing to have Raven go looking for him and then introduce a mystery girl directly afterwards. My apologies. Thanks! LOL rest assured, Robin loves Raven, and nothing could change that. However…Mina is getting her feelings all jumbled LOL! Hmmm…I can see it now…-Raven throws large chunk of cement at Mina's head, Mina runs screaming to safety- But seriously guys, Mina is a cool character. Don't feel threatened, this is a Rae/Rob story, forever and always! If I break that promise, you may string me up by my toenails!_

_Jambey: Yeah…probably should have had a bit more of a flashback there, sorry. Well, Mathews was working for Slade, but that doesn't exactly mean that his thugs were, and if they weren't they would still come after an insane patient who escaped from the High Security Ward…But then again, they could be working for Slade, in which case, Satan…er I mean, Slade could send them after Robin. But that of course is impossible, because we all know that Slade is dead. Lol so now that you're completely confused…Don't worry, this is a Rob/Rae fic, because I am also partial to that pairing. And Mina really is cool, just give her a bit of a chance, please? LOL! Sweet, a dart gun! Oh wait, you're planning on using it against me…Oh well, could be fun._

_Shadow Creature: Thanks:)__Finally, everyone else thinks she's a hag…she really is nice you know…Oh ok then…lol I was just teasing really, just being special. _

_RavenHairedInsanity: Ok, I am realizing too late that I wrote that last chap in a confusing way. My apologies, and allow me to explain. Inthe lastchapter, I introduced a new character, a girl called Mina. She has never met Robin or any of the other Titans before, and she has no superhuman powers. More of her history will be revealed later. She found Robin out of sheer luck, and decided to help him (for reasons, supposedly, unknown). I'm sorry if I confused you, and I chose the name Mina because…well really I don't have a reason…she kinda popped into my head with the name…odd huh?_

_Majestical: Thanks, and that's good that I didn't offend you, my lady. LOL, just teasing._

_Spoony-bows- Thank you, thank you. LOL!_

_Tinkerbellx2: LOL all of those are acceptable, not to mention several others, like Bran…but for the record, I am Dusty. Yes, Yes, YES! LOL…sometimes I worry about the fact that I have a crush on a cartoon character…-sigh- but hey, this is Insanity for Dummies, right? _

_CloudsHalo: Yay! You found me! LOL I like long reviews :). Yeah…don't know why I changed it really…Oh well. Thanks, I'm really glad you like it, because you are one of the people I wrote a sequel for. YAY, I love to hear some real comments, not that one-liners aren't great, but it's good to know what people actually think about what you wrote. Thanks, I was trying to sort of set the mood for the story. Sorry, I know absolutely nothing about the Titans that doesn't pertain to the cartoon…I've never read a comic in my life, so I apologize for any errors of that sort, and they are not intentional. Yeah I understand that, I don't either, no matter how sad it is. Thanks, I love the song too, and I basically got the idea while listening to it, so I thought it might enhance what I was trying to say. Yeah…apparently I did a very bad job of keeping that fact clear…a lot of people were confused. Yeah Birthmark ROCKED! Can't wait to see the others! _

_Chica De Los Ojos Café: Aw, come on. She's not so bad…really! LOL, oh well, I should have known anyone who liked Robin in the slightest whose name was not Raven would get a barrage of insults…Thanks for reading!_

_Natahly: Yes, this is a ROB/RAE STORY! I just wanted to add a bit to the plot, not make it so cut and dried. If, I repeat, IF there is something between Mina and Robin, it will be COMPLETELY one-sided, and that side will be Mina's. So please, don't worry._

_Angel Vanilla: I will, unless of course I die in some freak accident, in which case you will never know where Dusty disappeared to…in fact, you probably wouldn't care. If I sound rude, I'm not…it's just an illusion…_

_Mystyre: Cool, I'm glad you liked Aftereffects. It doesn't matter if you reviewed it when I was writing it; the fact that you readandreviewed it is awesome. I'm sorry if the updates are slow, but there are a lot of things going on in school these days, including research papers, poem interpretations, and a significant increase in Geometry homework. I can just about promise that I will update both of my stories every week, most likely on the weekend. Thanks, it means a lot that you liked it, even though I have no idea who you are either lol. Wonder if we've ever seen each other…-blushes-thanks! I would have to agree with you there, BB and Rae is stupid, except in very special cases. I'm going to try to go easy on him…but going easy is not in Slade's nature…er I mean…um of course Slade is dead, what was I thinking? _

_The Wings of a Raven: OOOOOH! LOL, it's all falling into place now. I had know idea it was you, or rather, you were it…lol now I'm confusing myself again. All signs, and there are many, point to "yes"._

_Rinagurl13: Phew…Yay I have atoned for my wrong-doings! –beams at Rinagurl13-…He will be reunited with her very soon, but under what circumstances, I cannot say._

_Furubafun24: Thanks! LOL if you are a loser, I won't even contemplate what I am…cause I liked that combination too. Thanks so much, you ROCK! Gotta update Never Alone, that story is AWESOME!_

_Strixvaria: Glad it was good, sorry it was confusing._

_Hmmm…so now I suppose…it's the part where I say…ON WITH THE STORY!_

_-_

Robin stared uncertainly at the hand. He was seeing it as though through a haze, blurred and as the heat consumed him. He was struggling to understand, to force himself to remember, but his head was throbbing too much for thought. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fuzziness from his vision. "Th-Thanks for the concern, but…I'm sure I can…take care of myself…from here." He once again tried to stand, and once again fell forward, his head colliding with the rotted, wooden floorboards.

"Will you just hold still? You need to give yourself a rest, or that fever will get the best of you. What's wrong with your leg?"

Robin groaned, screwing up his eyes. Her questions echoed strangely in his ears, and it took him a few minutes to register what she had said. "Nothing…I'm fine…just a little dizzy…I'm leaving now…"

"Oh, of course. Just so you know, it's snowing like crazy out there, and the temperature's below thirty. Since you're already wet and don't have a coat, you'll get pretty cold pretty fast. But hey, that's one way to bring down your fever."

Robin tried to regulate his breathing, slow his heart rate, and remain conscious. He struggled to a sitting position, taking a closer look at the strange girl. He couldn't be sure, but she seemed to have dark blonde hair, green eyes, and a small, pixie-ish body. How had she managed to drag him in here? She was probably a good foot shorter than him and at least fifty pounds lighter. "What's your name again?"

"Mina. And you are?"

He opened his mouth to tell her, and then shut it again. The reason for not wearing his costume was to keep a low profile. "Nobody you want to know."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ok, mystery man. Whatever floats your boat, but we're not getting out of here any time soon. We might as well get to know each other. Who's this Slade guy?"

Robin tensed, glaring as the name brought back a flood of painful memories. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Fair enough", she said, looking closely as his face darkened. "You want to explain why you were passed out in front of Andy's Thrift Store?"

Robin flushed, but he was already so red it didn't make much of a difference. "Because that's where I was when I lost consciousness. Any more brilliant questions?", he growled, already sick of this individual.

"Just one." Mina smiled, as though pleased with herself. "Are you always this grumpy, or is it just the fever?"

Robin just sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall. He wasn't in the best condition to withstand an interrogation, and that annoyed him.

"So where are you going?", she questioned.

"I thought you were done." Robin sighed, willing his brain to speed up and his head to cool down. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then what are you running from?" He hated the knowing look in her eyes.

"I'm not running!", Robin yelled, causing pain to pulse through his head. "I didn't…I left to save them…I left to get away from him…from me…" He swallowed, trying to quench his thirst, and drew a shaking hand across his forehead. "I have to get away…I have to…I can't let him win."

Mina watched him with wide eyes, utterly confused. He was spewing a series of fragments that might or might not be related. None of it made any sense. "Him?"

"He may have won before, but I killed him! He's dead! In the end, I won!" Robin was breathing heavily, body shaking and shivering, his hands running themselves through his tangled hair. "_I am NOT weak!"_

His voice reverberated through the empty building, the sheer force of those words tearing his throat. His skin was on fire, his body was aching, his head was pounding along with his racing heart.

Mina suddenly reached out and touched his forehead. It was burning hot under her cool fingertips. This was bad, this was very bad…he was much too hot…the fever was taking over his body and sending his brain into shock. If something wasn't done, and soon, he could…

She gently pushed him onto his back, surprised at the lack of resistance. Then she turned to the door, which was shaking with the violent wind trying to break through. "Snow…", she murmured, reaching for the old, rusted handle and tugging it open.

Mina gasped as the wind hit her in the face, instantly freezing her. Night had fallen, and a blinding blizzard whirled around her, almost driving her back into the warmth of the warehouse. But no. She wouldn't give up on him. She achieved a handful of snow, then hurried back through the door. She found the boy nearly unconscious on the ground, though he continued to twitch and shift restlessly. She scooped upsome of the snow and applied it to his forehead.

Robin gasped as the snow touched his skin. He didn't know where he was or what had happened, but he did know that he wanted to go home…home…. "Raven..."

-

Raven usually loved dreary weather. It gave an excuse to retreat to her room, curl up on her bed, and read the day away. There was something about watching the raindrops race each other down the windowpane, or gazing at the snowflakes as they danced on the wind. It gave her a feeling of peace, purity, a sign of improvement.

Today, she hated it. The icy wind slowed her search, the snow and hail stung her face and blinded her. The eerie fog hanging over the city made it impossible to see anyone, even if they were out in this weather. The farther she flew, the smaller her hope and the greater her anxiety. She had to warn him, had to find him, had to bring him home. He was still healing from the incident of a few weeks ago, plus he had already been putting far too much stress on himself lately. Add four nights on the streets in mid-winter and a gang of thugs tailing him and the situation was far from hopeful. Every second that ticked by was critical. Her entire body ached as she contemplated everything that could happen to him with every second she wasted. She cursed the snow, cursed the wind, cursed the heavens, cursed that rain-washed night that stole him from her, and cursed herself for not being good enough to keep him.

Bolts of black energy crackled from her, striking random objects and instantly destroying them. If she could only find something, anything, just a sign that he was near, that he was alive.

The howling of the wind took on a strange note, no longer shrill and whistling, but deep and growly, like the chuckle of Satan. A familiar chill, entirely separate from the cold all around her, crept up her spine. She froze, not daring to breathe, praying with all her might that she was wrong. "Just…just the wind", she whispered, her voice awkward and high-pitched. But that hope was extinguished mere seconds later.

"Keep telling yourself that, Raven."

-

_"Star! Why? I needed you! Why did you do this to me?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as they fell upon Robin's angry masked ones. "Robin…I…Cyborg said-"_

_"You said I was your best friend! You said you cared about me! You lied, Starfire. You lied to me."_

_"No!" She reached out to touch his shoulder, praying that she could make things better. "No, Robin! You are my best friend! I love you!"_

_He shrunk away from her touch, slipping farther and farther into shadow. "No, Starfire. It's too late. There's nothing you can do now."_

_"Robin, please!", she screamed, running after him only to find that the shadows would not let her pass. "No! Do not leave! I'm sorry, Robin! I'm sorry!" She sobbed openly, beating against the darkness curling around the boy she had once loved._

_"Liar."_

_The word was a dagger in her heart. The cold indifference echoing in his voice hurt more than all the torture this Earthly planet could invent. Before her horrified eyes, he was changing. His body slumped as though far too weary to fight anymore, his colorful uniform slowly morphed into something she had hoped she would never see again. In seconds, Slade's apprentice stood before her, hunched, unseeing, broken. "This is what you did, Starfire. You made me this. You caused this pain. You could have saved me, Starfire. I was right there, reaching out for you, but you let me fall. Robin is dead, because of you."_

A blood-curdling shriek echoed through the tower, waking its inhabitants as effectively as ice water and sending a chill of fear through them.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran for Starfire's room, fearing the worst. Her room was in shadow, maroon curtains blocking out the light of the moon. The sound of her hysteric sobs and moans drifted to their ears, chilling the blood and paralyzing the limbs.

"Star?", whispered Beast Boy, hesitating at her door, unwilling to enter without permission. The sobs grew louder, and the pain within them welled up and spilled over, just as the tears were falling from her emerald eyes. Suddenly she spoke.

"We have driven him to Slade!"

There was a stunned silence, Starfire's audience struggling to understand. "Star, Slade is dead."

Her voice issued again from the dark room. "No, Cyborg! Slade is alive, and he has Robin! When we drove Robin away, we were unwittingly assisting in Slade's plan. Robin needs our help!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared into the shadows, brains racing to find some way that she could be right, and hoping she wasn't. They noticed, even in their confusion, how strangely calm Starfire was, and how certain she seemed.

"The bomb…he couldn't have survived…what about the mask? We found his mask!", Beast Boy stuttered, desperate to prove Starfire wrong.

"A mask may be removed. If Robin was capable of escaping the explosive device, it holds true that Slade could also preserve himself."

"No!"

Starfire finally emerged from her room, and she and Beast Boy stared at Cyborg questioningly.

"I mean…you had a bad dream, Starfire. That's all. Slade is dead, and Robin is fine on his own. He's probably having a midnight snack with Batman right now." Cyborg smiled nervously and patted Star on the shoulder. Then he forced a yawn, said goodnight to his fellow Titans, and walked a little too quickly down the hall, leaving a tearful Starfire and a torn Beast Boy in his wake.

-

Flashes of color. A blurred face, half-seen, half-recognized. Air clawing its way in and out of his throat, harsh and uneven, an hour between every breath. Voices, so many voices; screaming, yelling, whispering, pleading, commanding. Hate and love, fear and respect, happiness and shame; all of it at once. Nothing solid, nothing real, no one to turn to. It was the horrible feeling of falling deeper and deeper into your worst nightmare, with no hope of the savior sunbeams coming to chase away the monsters of the night. Denying any fear of any kind tends to make it grow in power, feeding off your doubts and denial until it is strong enough to overpower you and force you to see what you so vainly tried to wish away. Robin was no exception.

His fears were pummeling him, hitting him with the force of a freight train, offering no opportunity for rest or recovery. In his delirious state, Robin's nightmares became all too real.

Blood, shrieks, faces frozen in horror, disbelief. A silent question burned on every face: Why? Why, Robin? Why?

He screamed, shut his eyes, covered his ears, but the images burned behind his eyelids, the sound of his own terror ringing in his ears. Murderer.

_Him_. Cold, heartless, his icy gray eye glaring down on him, mocking him, smirking at him. "Well done, Robin. You have made me very proud, son."

"No! NO! Please, not again!" He couldn't hear his own screams, even though he could feel them burning in his lungs. "This isn't real! Wake up! Please let me wake up!"

"Our dreams are spawned from our thoughts. Our thoughts become our actions. Our actions become who we are. You might as well stop running, Robin. You will destroy yourself. Your mind is already slipping, my dear boy. Come to me, and end your torment."

"RAVEN!" Hot tears burned in his eyes, streaming down his flushed cheeks ashe called upon the only person who could ever save him, praying for her, aching for her. "RAVEN!"

"She can't save you, Dick. No one can save you now. I am your only hope."

His eyes widened in horror, falling on her lifeless body; broken and bleeding, amethyst eyes empty and hollow. He knew that he did it. "NO! NEVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Slade stood calmly before him, composure still intact. "You can't escape yourself, Robin."

-

_Ok, I realize this chapter was pretty confusing, so ask your questions and I will do my best to answer them in the update. Hope you liked it anyway…bit of a peek into Robin's mind…hope it didn't creep you out too terribly. Review please, or suffer the consequences! LOL, j/k. -Dusty_


	5. Rising from the Ashes

_Honestly, couldn't wait to update this, and since we have Monday off, thought I would write the next chapter. Sorry about Shadow Creature, I'm rewriting and trying to decide some critical stuff, so it could very well take quite a while to update._

_Strixvaria: Glad it was good, sorry it was sad._

_Shadow Creature: Ok…I'm glad it made sense to you. Yeah it sounded good…glad you could find something worth-while in my random thoughts…otherwise known as fan fiction. _

_Aeris-Raven: Yeah I agree with you on that. Rae/Rob is pretty much the only Titan pairing that I can swallow, with the exception of Furubafun24's awesome story Never Alone, which is a Star/Rob. Nope, she is a normal kid,_ just like Robin._ See how tricksy I am? LOL well if it's entertaining, I shall oblige. By the way, I finally heard Anywhere, by Evanescence…that song is so dang cool! You're right, it does fit…totally sounds like our love birds._

_Lady briallen: Thanks:) I'm really glad you liked it…it was quite a sad chapter, wasn't it? Yeah…things are getting worse, but you can't really expect anything else from him what with everything he went through. _

_Liljimmyurine: LOL amazingly enough, I never realized it could be taken that way. Duh to me. An interesting possibility though…_

_Jambey: Sweet! She really is an ok character, truly. You mean we don't get to play with the poison darts? Dang! Yeah, I kinda wanted to show that she felt guilty for what happened with Robin leaving, and Robin obviously felt the worst about her voting against him, because, as you said, even though he doesn't love her that way, she is still what he considered his best friend, so it was particularly painful for him. You will find out very soon. I'm afraid that it's all Robin now, Slade has nothing to do with his nightmares or tormented mind, except for the minor detail that what he did to Robin caused all of it…what I mean is, there are no chemicals or nanoscopic probes to blame this time. At the moment, the fever is causing his hallucinations. Hmm…it's possible. LOL no prob, I like long reviews!_

_Majestical: LOL yes, do. Yeah, the Middle Ages were great, except for the lack of technology and absolutely horrid quality of life…the pretty dresses were cool, though :)_

_CloudsHalo: Yeah, terrible isn't it? Cool, now I don't feel so…repetitive for bringing him back to life, because he never died! Thanks for that tidbit, and if you can think of any other helpful comic book facts, send 'em my way! Thanks:) Lol Hey Larry…was there any spit involved in that "YAAY"? _

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Sweet, you're back! Yeah…I just got the idea and figured I'd act on it. Thank you:) Yeah, that amazingly enough made me feel depressed too…I'm glad you like it!_

_Tinkerbellx2: I couldn't agree with you more, but I get a lot of crap for liking a cartoon character, believe me! Some people just don't understand…Yeah, Slade sucks, but we all have to admit, he's pretty darn cool, as an evil twisted psycho. Yeah it is kinda like that, isn't it? Lucky you. All we get is President's Day off, then straight back to the grinding stone. LOL a tall tinkerbell? Is there such a thing? How tall are you anyway?_

_Mystyre: ..-Sweat drops- Hehehe…yeah…I'd hate to mess up…Lol nah you don't sound like an idiot. Thanks so much, you ROCK! Yeah, Robin is just so "I always have to win and save everyone and come out of it in tip-top shape to boot!" that he almost needs a bit of failure to realize that he is not invincible, so he can give himself a break! Oh, cool. What's your character's name? What's she like? Let me know when you put you're story up, I'll definitely come check it out! _

_Chica De Los Ojos Café: LOL sweet, glad you changed your mind! –starts humming that annoying Lindsay Lohan song…- LOL! Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there. Thanks for reading!_

_Dark-Magic67: 1) actually, looks like Robin is going to get to Raven, but not in the way you're thinking of._

_2) Robin will not die from the fever._

_3) They want Robin._

_4) They might come around, but it will most likely take a while._

_5) Well…just read on, you will see._

_6) Well, in my opinion he has devilish qualities, but technically, no he is not a devil. LOL nah Raven is not crazy._

_7) Mina is already falling for Bird Boy, and well…the rest is just too far away to give away yet._

_8) LOL yeah, I also have time on my hands…and sometimes I make time that I really don't have. _

_-bows- thank you, thank you:)_

_Furubafun24: Yeah, the fever is definitely not helping things either. LOL sweet, I've dragged you into the twisted plot! THE PHAAAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE, INSIDE YOUR MIND! Er…sorry just saw the movie. LOL funny, I like to sort of describe situations in a different light, comparing things like a person to a soda machine, for example. Glad you like it ;) LOL go at it, I don't mind…actually, no! I wouldn't want a friend of mine anywhere near Slade because, no offense, but he could…would…most likely win. Stay Away From Slade!_

_The Wings of a Raven: Yes, of course I remember you! Nah I would never hurt you. 80 your mind is worse than Robin's? Whoa…that's pretty bad. LOL! Actually Robin will find Raven, but I don't think you will like me any better when that happens._

_Umbro Draco: Sweet! I'm glad you're back! Thanks, I'm glad you like it:) Thank_you_ for_ _reviewing!_

_Dannonspring: Robin is actually going to go to Raven…I'm glad you like it!_

_Ok then, on with the story!_

-

"Now, Raven, you can make this _difficult_, or you can make this easy."

"Y-You're dead…You're not…you can't be-"

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? I will not leave until I get what I want."

Raven's eyes glowed white, but, having no clue where her enemy was, there wasn't much she could do.

"Interesting. I see you have plenty of fight left. But what of Robin?"

"Shut up!", she yelled. "Shut up about him!"

"Is it really that bad? I suppose I expected more of him. No matter, it changes nothing."

"If you're so interested in Robin, what are you coming to me for?" Raven was doing her best to control her emotions, and the effort needed was making her body shake uncontrollably.

"Always so precise, always so impatient. Trust me, you will find out soon enough. If you think I need you to find him, I'm afraid you are mistaken. He will be mine, whether you help me or not, but if you want the opportunity to say your _goodbyes_, I suggest you come with me."

Raven's eyes widened as she felt him behind her. She whipped around, her fist shooting out, only to be caught in his iron grip.

Slade sighed, squeezing her wrist even harder. "You're making this difficult. I wish you wouldn't force me to get rough with you. I hate to harm such a pretty young lady."

_(Yes, unfortunately Slade is not dead…thanks to the tip from CloudsHalo, I now know that he can never die…what a shame…sorry to all of you who wanted to be rid of the masked lunatic…Trust me, I don't like him much either…thanks to this story, I can't be in the dark without being freaked out…stupid isn't it, being afraid of a made up villain? Ok, sorry to slow you down.)_

Raven glared at him, her stomach turning in disgust. She was very glad for the glove between her skin and his. "Dream on, psycho!", she hissed, not caring that it was a very dangerous thing to say in this position.

Slade, far from being upset, laughed in her face, distracting her as he slipped his free hand into his utility belt, extracting what looked like a small pair of handcuffs. Before Raven could do anything, her delicate white wrists were imprisoned in metal.

Raven scoffed. "You seriously think that can stop me?"

"I don't know, can it?"

Raven rolled her eyes, readied herself, and chanted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

… "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Slade chuckled, watching her with a malicious glint in his eye.

"My powers…"

"Yes, so sorry, but I couldn't have them getting in the way of things. Time to go." Slade took her arm and pulled her deeper into the shadows.

-

The snow melted the second it touched his forehead, and she couldn't even be sure if it had helped at all. He was thrashing and screaming so violently that she could hardly get near him. She felt so helpless, so powerless… A lone tear streaked its way down her cheek to fall on dusty floorboards.

Mina sometimes boasted that she couldn't remember the last time she had cried, but that was a lie. That day, ten years, six months, and two weeks ago, was as vivid now as it had been then.

_"But I don't want to go in there."_

_"Oh, Mina, don't be such a baby. It's just a little visit. I promise I'll be back in a few hours."_

_"Promise?" She stared up at her mother with her small, innocent, trusting face._

_"I said it, didn't I? Now go on, make some new friends, and don't be rude. I'll see you in a little while."_

_Mina nodded bravely, but as she watched her mother walk farther and farther away, her courage evaporated. "Wait! Wait, Mama! I don't want to stay anymore!" She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, but her mother ran too. "Mama, let me go with you! I want to go with you!"_

_Her little shoe snagged on the cement, and she fell forward, her head smacking the concrete. She started to cry, tears mixing with the dirt on her cheeks as she watched her mother turn the corner through blurred eyes. Blood trickled down the side of her face, her wispy blonde hair whipping in the autumn breeze. She was not coming back._

Mina wiped her eyes fiercely, but the tears kept coming. He was lost, too. He had been rejected, turned out, unwanted, just like her. A sob escaped her as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, the tears falling on his already soaked shirt. She cried for herself, she cried for him, and she cried for what could have been.

-

Boris froze, eyes narrowed, breath still in his chest, ears perked for the slightest noise. He might be an idiot when it came to proper English, but he was top-notch in his job. He was a hunter, cold and heartless, no mercy for his prey. Besides, he had a score to settle. He lifted his wrist to his mouth, speaking quietly into his whisper-sensitive communication device. "I heard something over here. Sending coordinates."

Within seconds, his team was beside him, awaiting further instruction. Boris grinned. Now that Mathews was out of the way, he was in charge, and loving every second of it. He instantly sobered however, keeping his eyes locked on the warehouse door. There was definitely something in there, and he would have bet his position that it wasn't a rat. Boris moved with surprising stealth for one of his bulk, until he was right up against the door, once again listening for movement inside the building.

Scuffling, sharp, uneven breathing, a moan…

Signaling his men, Boris rested his hand on the doorknob, silently counting to three…He threw open the door, one of his men shining a flashlight into the dark room.

The girl stared blearily into the light, a doe-in-the-headlights look on her young face. Street trash, nothing more. And then he saw him. A black heap lying next to the girl, which he took to be a pile of rags…until it moaned. Boris glanced behind him, and his men revved into action. The girl screamed as two thugs grabbed her by the arms and yanked her to her feet.

"Should we take her, boss?"

Boris shook his head. "He just wants the punk. Tie her up over there."

The girl screamed and struggled, looking like a rag doll sandwiched between the two musclemen. She was a minor distraction, but he was in a good mood today. The anticipation of settling an old battle usually did that to him.

Andrew Boris turned on his heel, savoring the moment. In the blink of an eye, he was crouching next to the boy, forcing his head up. The punk's breathing was ragged and his body radiated heat like a small wood burning stove. What a shame. He had been looking forward to a struggle.

He hoisted Robin over his shoulder with ease; the kid was practically skin and bones. He sighed, shaking his large, bald head. Why in the world Slade wanted this scrawny adolescent was beyond him, but his job wasn't to think. Slade commanded, Boris obeyed. Period.

"That's enough", he grunted, seeing that his men were getting a little overzealous with the girl's bindings. "We don't want to keep him waiting."

That statement was enough to get them moving. Slade was not a patient man.

-

"What do you want with me? What do you want with him?" Raven struggled against the handcuffs, but succeeded only in causing herself pain. They fit perfectly,no doubt especiallymade for her. "Why couldn't you just stay dead?", she whispered.

Slade chuckled. "Stay dead? I was never dead in the first place. Robin was quite arrogant to think that one small explosion could do away with his worst enemy. I walked away without a scratch, which could hardly be said for him. But then, I suppose he never believed me dead, did he?"

Raven growled, hatred consuming her. The fact that this man could speak so casually about what he did to Robin only proved him to be even more of a monster than she had believed possible. He had not only broken Robin's body, but his mind and spirit as well. Slade had stolen Robin from her, crushing the life they could have had together under his steel boot. Raven didn't even know half of what Slade did to the Boy Wonder, but what she did know was enough to make her stomach heave. And now he was back for more. "If you touch him…if you lay one finger on him, I swear I won't rest until I'vebeaten you to a bloody pulp!"

Slade smiled behind his mask. "Rage and scream all you want, Raven. Without your powers, you can feel as much as you like."

Raven gasped, realizing that it was true. Anger this powerful was more than enough to release Trigon's influence in her mind, but nothing had happened. A sick sensation settled in the pit of her stomach as she realized for the first time exactly how helpless she was. What could she do without her powers?

"Now, about your little boyfriend." Slade smirked as she glared, already knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt that they had feelings for each other. He loved it when his victims allowed themselves to get tangled up in the meaningless manifestations of raging hormones. It was the idealweapon. "You know perfectly well what I want with him, and you are going to help me get it."

Slade had merely confirmed her suspicions. "No."

He fought back frustration. He was tired of dealing with stubborn teenagers, always eager to argue and contradict, so ungrateful. Unfortunately for him, the world belonged to the youth of that generation, and there was no getting around it. "You _will_ do it, whether you like it or not. You are hardly in a position to be giving out orders."

Raven opened her mouth to snap back at him, but she froze as someone pounded three times on the door.

"Talk of the devil", hissed Slade as he made his way to the door, half concealed in shadow. The hulking figure of a man appeared on the threshold, something limp and black draped carelessly over his massive shoulder.

The breath caught in her chest, and she found herself franticly praying that the limp form was _not_ Robin, even though she knew it was. She could never be near him without knowing it; she could pick him out in a crowd of a thousand look-alikes. It was his soul, she could always feel his soul.

"What did you do to him?"

Boris gulped, stuttering slightly under Slade's angry glare. "W-we found him like this. Didn't lay a finger on him." "But I sure as heck wanted to", he added to himself.

Slade looked straight into his eyes, freezing his blood as he searched them. "Fine. Your services are no longer needed." In other words, get out of my sight.

Boris lowered Robin to the ground, not bothering to keep his head from hitting the concrete. With one last glance, Boris left.

A deafening silence reigned as Slade stared intensely at Robin. He was in worse shape than Slade had expected, and he felt almost disappointed. Robin had a lot to learn, and Slade would make sure he learned it. "Your boyfriend looks a little ill, Raven."

Her heart jumped into her throat as emotion coursed through her. She wanted more than anything to be at his side right now, but the cruel chain around her ankle prevented it. All she could do was watch in agony and horror.

Slade crouched next to the boy, turning him over for examination. In seconds, the mask was off and tossed away, revealing half-closed, unfocused, and glazed eyes. Slade could feel the heat of his body even through his gloves. He took Robin's limp wrist, placing his thumb at its base. The pulse was extremely fast, pumping wildly against his finger. The boy was shivering, breathing in short gasps and shifting back and forth, restless. Running his hands over Robin's head, Slade felt two or three raised lumps, and a gash here and there. He felt almost angry at the teen for arriving in such horrendous condition. This was no fun at all.

"No matter. This makes things much easier." With that, Slade pressed a button on his wrist. Instantly, a drone stepped from the shadows, grabbing Robin by the arms and dragging him towards the door.

"No!", Raven cried, struggling against the chain holding her back. "Robin! Robin, you're going to be fine! Just hold on, ok? Everything will be all right!" She tried desperately to give him some courage for whatever lay in wait for him, and prayed for the strength to save him somehow.

"He can't hear you. The fever sent his brain into shock. You might as well save your breath."

"ROBIN!" Raven watched, completely helpless, as Robin was dragged through the door and out of sight. "If you do anything to him-"

"Empty threats, Raven. But rest assured, I have no intension of killing him. He has far too much potential. What I want is what I have always wanted, simple and precise: an apprentice. But not just any apprentice, Terra taught me that. No, I want Robin, and I will not stop until I _have_ Robin, mind, body, and soul. However, such a great goal must be accomplished in small steps. Those steps have been carried out, one by one, each successful in its own way. Just a little farther, Raven, and he will be mine."

-

_Well, there you go. The next few chapters will most likely be quite a roller coaster ride, and I will try to update soon, so as not to keep you waiting. As always, I ask merely that you click that friendly little button and write a word or two of advice, praise, criticism, or even a flat out flame. All is accepted, but, if youintend to flame me, would you at least try to avoid cussing at me? That just seems to put me in a bad mood. Thank you, once again._

_-Dusty _


	6. Hope and Betrayal

_Hello all, yes an update, just for you! Well, actually I suppose it's kinda for me too, since I can't seem to function if I'm not writing…well anyway, hope you enjoy!_

_Shadow creature: LOL I don't need fancy words, really…if you liked it, I'm happy! Here, have a virtual hug! By the way, nice job on He's Back…getting more and more interesting with every chapter!_

_Aeris-Raven: LOL well, I don't know about anyone else, but for my purposes, Slade tells everyone that it is all according to plan, because, of course, the first rule about winning anything is to make sure you have the upper hand, and if you don't, pretend you do. Also, it increases the feeling of helplessness, because if it's all been planned out, and you've been playing into his hands all along, why try anymore? Personally, I think Robin has thrown him off more than once in his "master plan", like with the bomb in Aftereffects. True, Slade was expecting something, but Robin sacrificing himself for someone else was totally unexpected to our resident Satan-worshipper. Villains like him just can't grasp sacrificing for the love of someone else…love is just not in Slade's vocabulary, I doubt it ever has been. Um…if Cyborg is making you mad now, I think it's gonna get worse in a minute here…LOL yeah Cyborg is a sucky leader…_

_Tinkerbellx2: LOL year…decade…century…one of those. LOL no offense, but you are short! I'm 5'7.5"…last I checked. Had a major growth spurt in sixth grade…I swear my skirts were a little shorter every day…Sweet, now I understand your nickname! Nah, I don't mind hearing about stuff…just cuz it's a review doesn't mean you have to stick strictly to story related themes…glad you like it!_

_Furubafun24: LOL yeah that seems to be one of his talents…lol yeah I've been piling on the tension…I think…who knows, I've written stuff that I thought was royally depressing and had someone find it extremely amusing…so who knows? Who knows anything? LMAO! Yeah for a sec I just stared at the TV in shock, then I felt embarrassed to be watching it…I was kinda prepared tho cuz BB ones are almost always stupid…Thanks!_

_CloudsHalo: Yeah, I appreciate your input…and well, I believe in giving credit where credit is due. –jaw drops to the ground- WILDABEAST IS SLADE'S SON? WHOA…HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? UGH…I feel sorry for the mother, not only because Slade is the dad but because…well uh yeah. Yeah, it is pretty much inevitable when Slade is involved…I was basically trying to build up the tension until –dun dun dun- there's Slade, "back from the dead". Thanks! LOL who knows? Maybe one of these days I will get you to shed a tear…Don't worry, I'm just kidding. LOL oh yeah…don't worry though, they will most likely not play a huge part in the story…LOL of the characters that are mine, one was an evil, cowardly psychiatrist, two were evil and stupid…not a good combination, and then I have one character that I am actually proud to claim…Oh well…You will soon see…_

_Strixvaria: Hmm…-looks waaaaaaay down the road to a shiny little sign marked "The End"-…Nah, too far away to tell…_

_Chica De Ojos Café: ...-inhales, exhales- There are no gay pairings in this story, nor will there be any gay pairings in any story written by me ever ever ever. Out of all the gay pairings that I have heard of, even including Robin/BB, Slade/Robin takes the cake for the most foul, disgusting, and downright terrifying couple ever to be created! If you see any of that implied, it is all in your interpretation…I'll be more careful with my wording from now on. When I said he wanted Robin mind, body, and soul, I simply meant that he wanted to have him fully converted and devoted to his master…not that he wanted to…ugh! No that is not what I was saying…sorry that that is what you heard…Sorry if I am overreacting…Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it._

_Majestical: ...-bows-…er I mean…–curtsies- Glad you liked it._

_Jambey: LOL true, I reserve the Satan nicknames for Slade. LOL yes, it is my way of working myself into my story…I need a bit of fame too you know, what with Robin always getting all the attention. Yeah…the inspiration fairy just visited me…Yeah, she was a rat…Signed, although I take both…what's your username?_

_The Wings of a Raven: Hmmm…we shall have to see._

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: LOL I get a fresh supply of demonic story twists every night…Yes, I wanted to bring that into it, especially with the hint in Birthmark about their connection, partly caused by the mind meld…and it also has to do with her love for him of course…she can just sense him…Yes, what with all that's been happening: the team voting him off, all the issues with Slade, the tension between him and Cyborg, she wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't going anywhere. Yes, he is just plain immortal apparently…if I had pretended that the bomb could take him out that easily, you would have all been skeptical, so that is why I brought him back. Thanks so much for reading!_

_Spooke: thanks:)_

_Dark-Magic67: Yeah, that was the idea of bringing Mina into it. Read on, and you shall see!_

_SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Nah, it's no problem. I understand being busy. Thanks for reading!_

_Umbro Draco: Yeah…I figured it was inevitable, because the bomb just couldn't have killed him, and if he didn't die there's no way he would just live out his life peacefully without bothering the Titans…Well, truthfully, she isn't actually going to do anything…Oh well, you will see in the next chapter most likely. LOL I actually have suffered from writer's block quite a bit lately, mostly with my story Shadow Creature…hopefully the inspiration for this story will keep on flowing. Read on, you will see._

_Dannonspring: She would, if he would admit that he needed it or accept it from her… -nervous laugh- Um…that is about to get worse…yeah that was a buttly thing to do. Thanks for reading! I'm really glad you like it!_

_Elf Fanatic Lark: I hate Slade too, with a vengeance. Yeah it bites that he is immortal…LOL thanks, I like to think of tension as my specialty…Thanks so much for reading!_

_On with the story!_

_-_

Robin woke to the sledgehammer pounding in his head. His body felt water logged, his hand was too heavy to lift for more than a few seconds. He was happy merely to lay still and breathe slowly, hoping to ease the pain in his head. Where he was, what had happened, and how he was going to handle it seemed utterly irrelevant at the moment. As long as no one tried to make him move, he didn't care what happened.

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to move at all for my purposes. In fact, it's much better this way."

The voice cut through the fog in his brain like a hot knife through butter. He swore, then tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled groan. His eyes darted around the room, every failure to move bringing terror crashing down around him.

"We can't have you getting upset, Robin. You could hurt yourself."

Robin gasped as he felt his heart instantly slow, an overwhelming wave of nothingness engulfing him. He floated meaninglessly, Slade's voice drifting through his paralyzed mind… "Now just relax. This will be painless."

Raven pounded her fist into the ground, achieving nothing but sore knuckles. There was no way to tell how much time had passed, or even if it was day or night. Slade had decided to leave her in this spacious, dark room, chained to the floor and devoid of her abilities. There had been no sight of Robin, not since he was dragged through that door. She tried not to let herself imagine what was happening to him, but she couldn't keep painful images from flashing before her eyes every now and then. She had never been this helpless before in her life. Robin was at the mercy of Slade, the Titans had turned their backs on him, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to save him…or herself. It was quite difficult to think of how things could possibly be worse…

Raven groaned. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner! She dug for her communicator, praying that Slade had left it with her… "Yes! That's the first thing that's gone right in weeks!", she murmured, calling her friends.

"Cyborg here. What's the scoop?" There was a hushed silence on his end, then he muttered, "Raven? Where have you been? Where are you?"

"I don't have time to explain. Trace the signal. Get here as soon as you can. When you get in, try to find Robin!" She stopped as static crackled through the still air.

"What?…can't hear…where…" Nothing but static.

She swore, slamming her communicator into the concrete. That was her last hope. Her only link to the outside world, cut.

Dim light flooded the room, and she squinted towards it to see that the door had opened. She held her breath, tension building as someone or somethingshe couldn't quite see entered the room. There was a muffled thump, then the thing turned and left, taking the scarce light with it.

Raven stared uncertainly into the darkness. "Robin?", she whispered. When there was no response, she took a deep breath, and tried again. "Robin? Is that you?"

There was a muffled groan from somewhere in the shadows. "Ugh…Raven?" His voice was strangely slow and garbled, like a recording being played below normal speed.

She exhaled in relief. "I'm here. What happened? Are you all right?"

"I…I don't…know…", he mumbled.

Raven frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? What did he do? What happened?" Raven tried to crawl towards his voice, but the chain stopped her progress. When he didn't respond, her anxiety grew. "Robin! What happened?"

"I…I'm so…tired…where are you? Where are you, Raven?"

"I'm right here! Follow my voice!" Her heart was thumping uncomfortably in her chest. There was a scratching noise, like cloth on concrete, then a quiet moan. "I'm tired, Raven…"

"What happened? What did he do?" The panic coursing through would normally have caused an impressive explosion, but not now. Without her powers, she was both free and imprisoned. "Robin, say something! Just let me know you're all right!"

"Helped me build the R-cycle…took it out for the first time…turned too fast…flipped…broke my arm…"

Raven stared into the darkness that Robin's voice permeated from. "What?"

"Raven…tried to talk to her…stayed in her room for weeks…Malchior…hurt her…wasn't there…why wasn't I there?"

Her confusion increased ten fold. These must be random memories from Robin's past…but…why was he telling her this? Something was very wrong. "Robin, can you move? Try to crawl towards me."

"It's so…so mixed up. I didn't want to tell him, Raven…I didn't want to tell him…"

"Tell him?" She could almost feel her blood chilling. The same question kept spinning around and around in her mind. "What did he do?"

"Hurt…it hurt so bad…Raven…she came for me…and we…we…Raven?"

"What the…" What was going on? What did Slade do to him?

"I feel so weird…It's dark…", he said, as though he had just noticed. "Why is it so dark? Where are you?"

Raven swore under her breath. She crawled forward, stretching as far as she could towards his voice. "Robin, just crawl towards me! It's not far, just follow my voice!" She felt around in the dark, desperate for something solid to prove that he was all right. Her fingertips grazed cloth, and she gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she stretched even more, grabbing a handful of his shirt. "Come on, just crawl this way." He almost seemed…drugged. Her stomach cringed in fear.

"Ok…", he mumbled, as he slowly began to inch forward. She kept a firm hold on his shirt, guiding him through the darkness until he was beside her.

"Do you know what happened?", Raven asked, her voice calm and steady.

"I…I'm not sure." His words were becoming less slurred and more understandable. "Slade…he must have…" He turned towards Raven, his mask glowing eerily in the darkness. "Why are you here? You should be with the Titans."

Raven sighed. "I didn't really have much of a choice. Slade…he's found a way to suppress my powers. Without them, there's not much I can do, at least not when I'm chained to the floor."

Robin tensed. "He brought you here because of me, didn't he?" Raven didn't have to answer, he already knew. "Once again, Robin is a failure. Dragging his friends into danger. Being caught and toyed with by Slade over and over again. Losing, again and again. I'm a crappy leader…Oh wait, I'm not even that anymore."

Raven frowned at the tone of his voice. He didn't sound like Robin anymore, at least, not the Robin _she_ knew. "What's gotten into you? Don't you realize, Slade isn't doing this to you, you're doing it to yourself! Every time you admit defeat, he wins! Can't you see that?"

Robin's mask glared at her through the shadows. "Whether I admit it or not, Slade always wins. I've tried, Raven, don't you get that? I've tried so hard, I've done everything I can think of, and he still wins! I'm tired, Raven! I can't try anymore!"

Slade's words echoed through her mind… "_However, such a great goal must be accomplished in small steps. Those steps have been carried out, one by one, each successful in its own way. Just a little farther, Raven, and he shall be mine."_ She tilted his head upwards, a bit awkwardly due to her cuffed hands, until their eyes met. "Robin, I will not let you give up. When I thought it was too hard, when I felt defeated, who was there to pull me up again? Who was there telling me to keep going, no matter what? Consider this as returning the favor."

Robin was silent, his eyes fixed on Raven's. Her words were strangely comforting, and he felt a new strength flowing through his veins. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't leave Raven alone again. "You've done so much for me. What have I ever done for you? What have I ever done to deserve you?"

Raven smiled in the dark, her thumb stroking his cheek absently. "You don't have to do anything, Robin." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. It felt so good to be near him again, to feel his arms around her, after so many hours of fearand uncertainty. In this moment, she didn't care where she was or what Slade had in store for her, if she could just be near him for one more moment…

Robin was almost afraid to hold her this close. He was fooling himself, chasing a dream that could never be, not while Slade drew breath. If he _ever_ found out about their…feelings, the consequences were too horrible to even imagine. The more he loved her, the more he endangered her. "If I really love her, I'll leave her alone…" But then he heard Raven's small contented sigh, and all resistance left him. He kissed the top of her head, leaned back against the wall, and held her close to his heart. Tomorrow would take care of itself. Now, there was only tonight.

0

Cyborg carefully snipped the wire.

"What? Raven, I can't hear you! Where are you?" Cyborg had a strange smile on his lips. "Hello? Woops, looks like I lost her. Oh well, I'm sure "Rae" and "Wonder Boy" can figure it out on their own." He carelessly tossed the ruined communicator, turning towards his bedroom door. "I'm starving! Hey, B, wanna have some waffles?"

0

Mina tried to scream for help, but the gag in her mouth stood in the way. Luckily, that was not her only escape plan.

While the goons were tying her bonds, she had tensed her arms, holding her fists as far apart as she could without being noticed. This was a little trick she had learned from a fellow street rat; you couldn't survive on the streets without knowing a little self-defense. She relaxed her arms, feeling the rope go slack. Slowly, she slipped one of her small wrists out of the loop of rope, and the other soon followed. Mina was free in no time.

She stood there, eyes turned inward, rubbing her wrists subconsciously. All the emotions and questions running through her mind were turning her brain to mush. Who were those guys? What did they want with him? Where were they taking him? Could this have anything to do with that guy he had mentioned…S something? And, most of all, how was she going to help him? For she couldn't just forget about him, abandon him to whatever fate those bruisers had in store for him. She didn't really know why, but…she cared about him somehow.

With that thought, Mina raced for the door, knowing they would be long gone by now. She had no idea where they were going or what they were doing to him, and she had to admit that things looked pretty bleak.

"Come on! Think, who can you go to for help?" Not the police, that was for sure. Even if they did ignore her ragged clothes and listen to her story, they would never believe it, much less send out a search party to look for some "criminal". In this city, being an orphaned teenager was punishable by law. But then, who could she go to?

Mina smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Duh! You'd think their theme song would be enough to get the point across!" She needed the Titans, surely they could help her! They never turned away a plea for help, never left a crime uninvestigated. If anyone could do anything for her now, it would be them. "Better get a move on, it's gonna take you a while to get there in this storm!"

_Yeah, I know that was a bit short…review, please! I'll try to update very soon!_

_-Lord of the Dust_


	7. Rain in Anywhere

_Hey. I'm back from the dead…well not exactly the dead…I did manage to upload a little song fic. Thanks to everybody that reviewed on that (yes, even the star/rob fans). I'm having some serious self-doubt on this story…I am somewhere between disappointment and giving up on it, so…if you like it, now is the time to say so._

_The Wings of a Raven: Thanks, sorry it took so long._

_Majestical: LOL yeah, just another of my numerous nicknames…thanks._

_Chica De Ojos Café: Sorry…didn't mean to sound self-righteous or anything…that pairing just disturbs me to the outer reaches of my soul. Glad you like it._

_SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: LOL don't we all?_

_Hollywoodstarsandeyes: Cool name, though I miss jambey a bit too. You could say that…don't worry, it will all make sense soon. LOL yeah that was quite mean, wasn't it? Sweet, we get to play darts again! I think your radar is spot on there. Yeah…I would have liked to go into depth about it more, but I got caught up in everything that was happening, as did she. Also, if you lose your powers, and are therefore incapable of helping the one person in the world that you truly feel for, it's a poor trade-off. But obviously, later on she did admit to herself that it was almost a relief. LOL to be honest, I am not generally one for extreme fluff, or as you put it, "make out happy people". One kiss, maybe two, and certainly some hugging, I don't mind. But, people, they are, what, fifteen? Enough with the extreme romance! If any, it would be awkward, shy, holding hands type stuff! LOL check your sock drawer…._

_Raven of the Shadows Azerath: I would have to agree with you there._

_Ravenrocs4eva: Sorry it took so long…yes, I agree._

_CloudsHalo: Sorry you were disappointed…heck I was disappointed…feeling like quitting this…I won't even begin to describe how nasty that is._

_Elf Fanatic Lark: Thanks…yeah he's evil…probably a bad idea, sorry._

_Mystyre: Awesome, without a doubt the longest review I have ever had the fortune of receiving. Thanks, I'm trying but I'm just not sure if it's working or not. LOL we have that in common (the episode that is). Yes, thank you! That is what I was trying to achieve with that last chapter, and with Rest in Pieces…I heard that in his voice too, now just imagine it exactly like that for basically the next few chapters. Cool name. Sounds awesome! You should upload it soon! Darn…I must say that I am not a Terra fan…anyone who would squash Robin with a rock is on my lower than dirt list…but hey the story sounds way cool anyway. Interesting…lol I'm surprised you had the patience to read it. No, I am not bored, and certainly wouldn't cry if I was. LOL, thanks for talking with me._

_Mystyre: Wouldn't we all like to know? Yes, and I don't know if I can resist the urge to give it to him much longer…Ok, star….just don't hug me or anything! LOL j/k._

_Brenda: Hmmm…happier? I don't have that great of a definition of happy, but I don't think this is it. Yes, Raven and Robin are the best TT couple._

_Umbro Draco: Yeah…predictable is my middle name. Thanks. Hmmm…don't know, we'll just have to see if I even make it that far. Thanks._

_Dannonspring: Thanks for reading, sorry the update took so long._

_Shadow Creature: LOL no, don't rip out your hair! Especially not for my stupid story. LOL same here…Thanks, glad you still like it._

_CelticHeiressFiona: Actually, sadly enough, I think he will be pleased._

_Elda-bows- Sorry the update took so long._

_Furubafun24: LOL ironic, ain't it? LOL now there's an idea…can you say song fic? LOL I'm a cheesehead. I'm glad you like it…I'm not sure if I do anymore. Your story is awesome, can't wait for an update!_

_Tifereth Kantrishakrim-Blushes furiously- Wow…I can't believe you like it…I mean, your work is so awesome…Thanks so much for reviewing, at the risk of sounding cheesy, you made my day. Thank you so much! J_

_Aeris-Raven: Don't worry, it will all make sense soon…if I continue…LOL let us all hope. Yeah, Raven and Robin are by far the best…Robin coming slightly…well a little more than slightly before Raven…just in my opinion. I'm a Robin fanatic, what can I say?_

_Strixvaria: Yeah it is pretty sad…Glad you liked it._

_YoukaiTenshi: Yes sir, or madam, as the case may be._

_Sighs forlornly-….ok, read it if you want… Robin: What? What happened to your catch-phrase? Where is your enthusiasm? Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever? Dusty: I don't know, does it really matter? Robin-blinks in shock- This was inspired by the songs Epiphany, by Staind and Anywhere, by Evanescence. Go listen to them, please.

* * *

_

Every day was harder. Every day Robin came back even more confused. Every day it was harder to find him again.

As wonderful as that time with him had been, all too soon they had come for him again. Robin fought, kicked, punched, but his movements were slower, stiffer. His blocks came a little too late. Bit by bit, his body gave out, though his fury remained. She shivered, remembering his roar of frustration as he lay, panting and unable to rise. His words rang through her mind as though he had only just uttered them.

"_Raven, everything's fine! Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" His hand slipped through her fingers. "Have dinner ready for me!"_

The pain throbbing in his voice made the joke anything but funny. Pain…that was the word to describe her time in this dark corner of misery. Slade clearly had some kind of sick and twisted routine laid out for Robin. He was taken for hours on end, leaving Raven alone with her emotions, growing more chaotic everyday. Then they dragged him in, dropped him just out of her reach, and retreated, only to return again in a few hours. Robin's presence and absence was the only reality that existed in this place, other than the once-a-day meals; hardly something to get excited about.

Raven had been racking her brain for something, some tiny shred of hope, some way of escape. Slade was playing with them, waiting to see how long they would last…the logical, emotionless side of her brain knew that Robin was hanging on by a thread, and she herself was not much better off. She would rather fight Slade, devoid of powers, stiff and weak from lack of food and sleep, than crouch here in the dark, every waking moment poisoned with fear. Even death was better than this eternal darkness!

"No." A solitary tear ran down her cheek. "He needs you."

* * *

Slade sighed, his exasperation evident.

Five days, and still nothing. A few random and vaguely interesting memories, but nothing of real importance. The only question that really mattered remained unanswered.

He had, once again, increased the dose to almost double. Hearing about Richard's love life was certainly fascinating, but his patience was wearing thin. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Slade skipped the usual introductory questions and got right down to business. "I understand you're good friends with Batman?"

Robin's eyes were unfocused and half closed. "Y…yeah…"

Slade's piercing gray eye narrowed. "Excellent. And you trust him, don't you?"

"I…I love…him…my father…"

"Wonderful. And does he return your love?"

Robin's hands twitched slightly on the white sheets. A hint of what might have been a frown creased his forehead. "I…used to…he…I don't know…" he slurred.

What a pleasant surprise. He could use that to his advantage in the future. "I see. What's his name again?"

Robin stiffened slightly. "I…I promised…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can tell me, it'll be our little secret," he whispered coaxingly.

"I…no…he said…" Robin's words were barely understandable. What a shame that increasing the dose made it more difficult for him to communicate.

"You can trust me, Robin. I won't tell a soul."

"I…" His body was shaking with effort.

"Trust me, Robin."

"His…his name…" A groan of pain escaped his parched lips. "No."

A roar of fury erupted from Slade's lungs, ringing through the building and rebounding off the walls. He leapt forward like a crazed animal, gripping Robin's shoulders and shaking him violently. "Tell Me!"

Robin stuttered incomprehensibly.

Slade glared, shook him, swore, but still the information evaded his grasp. Realizing how pointless his actions were, he released the youth, panting slightly with anger and exertion. True, he wanted Robin as his apprentice; that was his main goal. But Robin's "father" stood in the way of that. As long as Batman was alive and kicking, Dick would keep resisting. And how better to break the Bat than by revealing his identity and catching him in his weakest form? It had worked wonders with "Robin", imagine the effect it would have on Batman?

Slade's fist smashed into the wall, leaving a hole in the plaster. That was all well and good, but his plan could not proceed until Richard cracked. Slade was a fairly reasonable man, as long as he was getting everything he wanted exactly when he wanted it. The second that someone rocked the boat, his inner madness reared its ugly head. How? How could this weakling resist? He should have been more than crushed by now, and yet here he was, just as frozen and defiant as ever! What did he need to do to break him!

Slade froze, his gray eye widening in a "light bulb" moment. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. This was almost too easy.

* * *

Creaking hinges, beam of light, muffled thump, retreating footsteps, darkness.

The breath froze in her chest. Every day, the fear was worse. She allowed it to course through her, finding that ignoring the emotion was more painful than accepting it. "Robin?"

Utter Silence.

Terror roared in her ears, making her inwardly cringe. Feeling this much was still relatively new to her. "Robin? Answer me!"

Nothing.

"Oh no. Oh please no." She forced herself to move, crawling towards him, stretching out, grazing him with her fingertips. This stupid chain! She could reach no farther. Raven winced slightly as the old cut broke open. "Robin? Robin! Answer me, damn it!"

Her fingers moved blindly, recognizing the material of his shirt. She moved them up his chest to his face, touching his cheek. Raven bit her lip as her fingers met with tears, cold and wet on his skin. This was not normal. "Robin?" Her voice was soft, unsteady.

Ragged breathing…a small noise, not convicted enough to be a groan and not understandable enough to be anything else. Tears coursed down his cheeks, meeting with her fingers and scurrying down to her wrists, sending a chill up her spine.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Her heart ached horribly, thudding against her rib cage like a bird beating its wings against the bars of its cage. Everything was crashing down on her, emotion after nameless emotion assaulting her mind, leaving her powerless and confused. She wanted him to see her, to know that she would always be there. He was so far away, so out of reach…she wanted him now more than her powers, her freedom, her very life. Familiar words formed on her lips, a melody spilling from the depths of her soul into the darkness of uncertainty.

A small sob throbbed through him, sending a slight tremor through his limp body and bringing more tears to his masked eyes. He was just so lost…heaven, safety, Raven, was on the distant shore, and he was six feet under the merciless wave.

The song graced her pale, trembling lips, quiet and wavering, laced with the sting of her tears. She wasn't sure why, but somehow this felt right...somehow she knew it would help him.

If he could just see her, feel her, hear her…her amethyst eyes would give him courage, her firm, even voice would tell him that everything was ok, her warm, gentle touch would whisper to him of undying love…He needed her, he couldn't hold on much longer, his mind was slipping, spiraling into the black abyss of his nightmares…

For all the times she swallowed it all down, for all the times she caged the words she longed to set free, for all the times she denied herself the right to feel, to experience, to love. Her voice grew stronger, fueled by the terrifying yet liberating emotion throbbing in her veins, pouring forth everything she had ached to tell him for so long.

He fought the wave, and at the same time, surrendered to it. An overwhelming nothing was clinging to his senses, blurring and distorting until nothing was real, nothing was certain. He wanted to scream, but could not find his voice, wanted to fight, but could not find his strength, wanted to care, but could not find his reason. It was all too much.

She sobbed openly, all her inner boundaries bursting in one blast of anger, loneliness, love. Her mind was pulled in a thousand directions at once, spinning and whirling until she hardly knew herself anymore. Still the words spilled from her mouth, an angel's plea for the one she loves.

Death. Such a beautiful word. Redemption from the pain. An escape from this living nightmare. An end to this life, this misery. Robin was wanting it more and more by the second.

His tears were like needles in her heart. She hated seeing him like this. If Robin cried, the world was surely ending. She longed to help him, but would he allow her to? How could she reach him? Why wouldn't he let her in?

A whisper, a gentle touch, half there…He tried desperately to reach for it, but something pulled him back, dragging him down into the darkness. No! Her voice…her sweet voice…it pulled him, pushed him, told him not to let go…

He stirred slightly, a chilling sigh ruffling her violet hair. Slowly, she felt him awake inside her, a shadowy Robin creeping back into her dimension. Along with his presence came a wave of emotion, colliding with her own and vying for control. Her song faltered for a moment, her hand clenching around his shirt as the pain tore her up from the inside. So much pain…maybe it would be kinder to…? _"NO!"_ She struggled to catch her breath, her voice rising above the waves…

Raven….penetrating deep purple eyes, like pools of midnight sky…soft violet hair…sweet yet subtle lavender scent…skin as pale as moonlight…comfort, a sense of belonging…His dark angel. He couldn't leave….he couldn't leave her.

The pain of waking crashed over his head, whirling around him, stabbing at him, mocking him…His demons were just as read as ever, his nightmares, just as painful. But Raven…Raven was his purpose, Raven was his heaven. He was dead without Raven.

Robin weakly lifted his hand, finding hers and curling his fingers around it. Slowly, he drew her hand to his mouth, and gently kissed the top of it, his lips wet with tears. Bitter sweet happiness flooded through her, wounding and healing in the same instant. Robin pulsed within her, bringing pain and a sense of completion along with him. His spirit was there, easing her mind, pumping courage into her veins. A sob of relief released the pain in her chest as she lay, stretched flat on her stomach, her hands securely in his. She sang to him, every note vibrating with Sorrow, Love, Hope.

* * *

_There you have it…sorry it took so long. Oh by the way, Raven was singing, Robin was not…that song just reminded me of him so bad I had to mention it. Tootles._


	8. Silence

_Well, I'm back. Hopefully this chapter will be better…if it isn't, I honestly don't know if I'll continue. I'm sorry for the bad writing, I'm just sorry. Thanks to everyone that reviewed despite this fact…This chapter is dedicated to Umbro Draco, jambey, Furubafun24, Mystyre, Aeris-Raven, raeandrob4eva, and everyone else who has faithfully reviewed and offered encouragement. You guys are awesome, I don't know if I could write without you._

_Chica De Los Ojos Café: Thanks…I'm glad you liked it._

_The Wings of a Raven:( wah I made you cry…LOL hopefully this will be more of a nail-biting chapter, rather than a crying one…at least that's what I was trying for… -shakes head- Thank you._

_SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Thank you…but I honestly don't know if I agree. All the same, I thank you for reading and reviewing._

_Jambey: Ok…I'll continue…but I don't know what it's been lately…my writing has just been…down hill.:) That is quite heart warming…I'm sorry you were feeling sick. Yes, you're absolutely right…I knew it needed that, I was just trying to build up to it, then kinda lost what I was trying to do. Ok, I won't quit…if you'll keep reviewing. I think your reviews cheer me as much as my updates cheer you…if they do…ugh anyway, thanks. LOL I hate socks…my feet like to be free! Ok…now that you know more than you ever wanted to…_

_CelticHeiressFiona: Yes, I am for real…I think… -pokes self- Nope, not a hologram. Input Equals: Please tell me that Robin and Raven get out eventually and ALIVE at least! Output Equals: I am not allowed to disclose that information at this time._

_Ravenrocs4eva: Thanks!_

_Tinkerbellx2: Yeah…it just seemed to summarize him almost, that and Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park…that has always reminded me of him…anyway. Lol, track practice in the snow? That should be fun…well, should have been…it's already happened. Yeah, any excuse to stay home from school is a good one. Thanks for reviewing._

_Dark-Magic67: Uh… -scratches back of neck nervously- About that… LOL nah you can cuss about Slade all you want…I will probably join in. Thanks. _

_Dominic Monaghan is mine: Nah, I'm sure it's my fault…the past few chapters have been screwed up, I apologize…hopefully it will start to make more sense. If you didn't read Aftereffects, that could make this story confusing. Thanks for reviewing._

_CloudsHalo: Aw…truly heart warming:)_

_Majestical: Yeah…plus I always thought of her as being an Evanescence type of person. Glad you liked it._

_Aeris-Raven: -blushes, hides face in shame- ok…I'm amazed you even like it…thank you, I…I don't think I'll stop…unless I start sucking even worse…Anyway, thank you so much._

_Mystyre: You're a Robin fanatic? SWEET! –giggles like a four year old- He is awesome, huh? LOL…uh, sorry…just seems like there aren't that many Robin fans out there, either that or they all avoid me. Yeah…I suppose…but it still doesn't erase what she did…I just have a hard time with someone that could "kill" their friends…cuz that was before Slade started controlling her…I don't know, I have this thing with betrayal…it makes my skin crawl. I just feel like it just isn't turning out how I wanted…maybe I shouldn't have written a sequel... Thank you, your advice helped enormously! Encouragement is a beautiful thing. Thanks, thanks so much._

_Furubafun24: That's what I was trying to do, create a moving and bittersweet moment…hopefully I succeeded. Thank you, that means a lot. Ok, I understand about that…no pressure, but it's an awesome story! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

_Raven of the night 676: I'm flattered, thank you. _

_Raeandrob4eva: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. :)_

_Strixvaria: Glad it was good, glad it was sad, cuz that is what I intended. I honestly don't know…something possessed me to say toodles…don't know how it's spelled._

_Umbro Draco: You are absolutely right. That is what the story needs, and hopefully that's what this chapter is. –blushes furiously- Thanks…you helped a lot, you really did. I hope this one is what you were looking for. _

_Dannonspring: Hmmm…you shall see. LOL nah, he's an absolute retard. He knew he could use Raven, and planned on doing so, but he never thought of using her to get Robin to tell him, partly because he didn't expect the kid to be so capable of resisting the drug. Thanks for reading!_

_Ok, this is a bit confusing, I apologize. This first part with Mina happened a few days ago, but I didn't want to put it in the last chapter and I couldn't just not mention it, so I stuck it in this one. Sorry for any confusion it may cause. _

_

* * *

_

Mina shivered, folding her arms around herself and staring up at the towering T. There was only one light on, shooting through the darkness like a beacon of hope. So many people had found the answer here; maybe she could find hers.

She made her way towards the tower, completely unaware of the laser beams all around her. She slipped on a wet rock, stumbling forward and crashing into the metal door. Mina winced at the noise, cursing her clumsiness. She raised her fist, and knocked on the metal door.

Well, it _was_ metal, anyway.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Mina flinched, blinking into the sudden flood of light. "I…I need…they…"

"Spit it out!"

Mina stared up at the metal giant as her eyes adjusted to the light. "I need your help."

Cyborg glared at her, then stepped aside, revealing a long hallway leading to a staircase. Mina hesitantly stepped inside, the sound of the door hissing shut behind her sending a shiver down her spine. Living on the streets made you uncomfortable about being shut in, no matter what the circumstances. Starfire, the alien, and Beast Boy, the green one, were just inside the door, tensed as though ready for battle, relaxing slightly when they saw her. Mina smiled encouragingly, knowing that she couldn't possibly look very threatening.

"What do you want?", snapped the half-robot.

Mina took a deep breath to banish the nervous twisting in her stomach. "It's my friend…well he's not really my friend, I don't even know his name, but well…I think he was kidnapped."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want help. What does he look like?"

Mina frowned slightly. "Well, he's pretty tall…well, at least tall compared to me. He's got black hair that sort of sticks up all over. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants, and…ok, here's the weird part…a mask, like from a Halloween costume or something." Mina stared around at their stunned faces. "What?"

The one called Starfire took a long shuddering breath. "That sounds an awful lot like…"

"Robin", whispered Beast Boy.

"Robin…isn't he your leader? Traffic light?" She blinked as what they were saying sunk in. "But…he's here with you! …Isn't he?"

Starfire kept her eyes fixed on the ground, while Beast Boy took a step toward her. "You're sure that's what he looked like? What happened? Was he ok when you saw him? Who took him?"

Mina opened her mouth to respond, but Cyborg cut her off. "How many times do I have to tell you guys, Robin is fine! This kid, whoever he is, is _not_ Robin. Stop being ridiculous!"

"But friend Cyborg—"

"No buts, Starfire! Robin is fine, end of story!" He suddenly whirled on Mina, glaring fiercely at her. "Nice try, but you're gonna need a better story to fool us!"

Mina took a step back in surprise. "Huh? What are you—"

"Amazing what _you people_ will do to get a glimpse of the Titans! Well, you ain't getting' and autograph, so get lost!"

"What? No! That's not—"

"Yeah right." Cyborg took her by theshoulders and steered her to the door, sliding it open. "You know, if you keep lying about imaginary people getting 'kidnapped', you might get a lot worse than this next time! Now get out of here!"

Mina stared in shock for a moment, then her eyes narrowed. "You know what? You're right. I was stupid to think you guys would actually help me. I'll find him on my own." She turned and walked away into the cold, dark night, hiding the tell-tale tear slipping down her cheek They had been her last hope.

* * *

Slade couldn't help but smile as he shoved the door open. It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It must be horrible to be in such complete darknessall the time. "I'm glad I thought of it."

He made his way to a far corner of the large space. They were both asleep, Raven's head resting on Robin's chest, her hands tightly held in his. They looked almost peaceful, happy, content. Slade's eye glinted maliciously. "What a shame I have to wake them."

Robin woke to a sharp pain in his side. He blinked, groaning quietly as pain thudded dully in his head. Raven slowly came into focus, her eyes closed, smiling peacefully. He sighed in relief, lifting a heavy hand to brush a strand of violet hair off her forehead.

"So, you've decided to join the living."

His heart froze, dread filling his mind. No…no more. He couldn't take anymore of this. Robin eased Raven's head to the ground, rolled onto his back, and staggered to his feet, coming face to face with Slade.

"Wake her."

He looked suspiciously at the masked man, then returned to the ground beside her. "Raven, wake up", he whispered, gently shaking her. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the most gorgeous eyes he had ever had the fortune of observing.

"What's wrong? Have they come?"

Slade answered for him. "Oh, no, my dear. It's much worse than that."

Raven tried to stand, momentarily forgetting the chain around her ankle. Robin gently pushed her back down, and turned to face Slade, still kneeling protectively in front of her. "Let her go! This is about me! Let Raven go!"

Slade chuckled quietly. "I'm afraid I just can't do that, Robin. Raven is my most valuable weapon; I would be a fool to give her up."

Robin's eyes widened, his blood freezing in his veins at the word "weapon". "You Will Not Touch Raven!"

Slade laughed even harder. "You see? To love is to become weak, Robin.You would do anything to keep this girl from harm. And…if anything were to happen to her…"

Robin's fist clenched, and he inched closer to Raven. "I am not weak."

"I see. Then I suppose you won't mind if I do this." Before Robin could even blink, Slade lunged forward, kicked him aside, severed Raven's chain, and jerked her to her feet.

Robin stumbled to a semi standing position, rushing towards Slade…but then he saw the gun.

Slade cocked the pistol against her temple. "Now, this gun might not be loaded…Are you willing to take that chance, Robin?"

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, this was his worst nightmare, except this time he wasn't sleeping. "D-don't…p-put her down…"

"There is one way to save her, Robin…but I'm sure you are unwilling to do it." His finger pressed down on the trigger.

Robin stared into her horrified eyes…he wanted to scream and thrash and cry. "I'll…I'll do anything…j-just put her down…"

Slade grinned. "Good boy. Now listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once. If you tell me what I need to know, I will let her live. But if you refuse…" He dug the pistol into Raven's temple, making her wince in pain.

"I'll do whatever you say, just…don't hurt Raven." The desperation in his voice would have melted any heart, but unfortunately, Slade didn't have one.

"Excellent. Now, tell me, once and for all, _who is Batman?_"

Robin froze, his brain going numb. He couldn't…Bruce had made him swear _never_ to tell _anyone_, much less a known enemy! Slade wasn't just curious…if he knew, he would try to destroy Bruce. What if he succeeded? He couldn't tell…But what about Raven? Slade would killher if he remained silent; Robin knew that beyond the shadow of a doubt. He could not let Raven die…she was his soul, his strength, his purpose._He_ would die without her. "I…"

"I am growing impatient, Robin."

What to do? Both choices ended in the harm of someone he loved. He couldn't choose, he couldn't!

"5…"

Cold sweat broke out on his forehead, his brain throbbed as he franticly searched for a solution. He could lie…but Slade would know. Slade would kill her.

"4…"

He would never betray Batman! He was his father, the only person that had cared about that scrawny, emotionally dead little orphan all those years ago. How could he betray Bruce?

"3…" Slade pressed the gun into Raven's temple.

His breathing was ragged…he loved Raven. He had always loved Raven. He could never live with himself knowing that she had died at his hands.

"2…"

His heart thudded loudly in his ears, Raven's eyes burned into him…

"1." Slade's finger tightened around the trigger…

"Bruce Wayne!" Relief as Slade lowered the gun was immediately replaced with a burning hatred of himself. He had betrayed his own father. "His…his name is Bruce Wayne", Robin whispered, his body drooping in defeat.

Slade relaxed his grip on Raven. "Good, Robin. I knew you would eventually come around."The masked psychopathmoved towards the door.

Raven struggled in his cold iron grip, desperate to free herself from those cruel hands. "Robin!"

Raven's voice startled him out of his trance. "You…you're letting her go. You promised you would let her go if I…if I told you."

Slade glanced over his shoulder with a look that said it all as he continued to drag Raven toward the door. "So gullible, Robin. I never promised anything."

Robin stumbled after him. "You said you would let her go!"

A well-placed kick to the Boy Wonder's leg sent him crashing to the ground. Slade pushed the door open, dragged Raven through it, and turned around for a parting shot. "Sweet dreams."

The door slammed shut after him, echoing in the dark, empty room: the sound of Robin's world crashing down on him. He staggered to the door, jerking the handle in vain. "SLADE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET HER GO! SLAAADE!" He slammed his fists against the rusty iron door, pounding again and again until he felt the warm trickle of blood on his hands. It was finally happening. All the pieces were falling apart, like a jigsaw puzzle roughly shoved off the table, each piece hitting the ground with a sound that echoed in his mind. Slade was holding all the cards, and he was left empty, alone, helpless. _"To love is to become weak." _"Raven." Her name was barely a whisper on his lips. How such a small, simple sound could tear him, rending him in two and gently stitching him back together, wounding him again and again, and leaving him begging for more. The darkness swirled around him, pressing on his eyes, unseen creatures plucking at him, pinching him, laughing in the shadows. Robin crumpled to his knees, his head gripped in his hands, his eyes wide with fear that he could not contain, fear that would surely destroy him. He had to do something or explode, burst into a thousand pieces. "RAVEN!"

There was only silence.

* * *

_Ok, I really hope that was better…if it wasn't, well… I'm thinking about changing my name again…let me know if that would bother you…I think I'll stick to the new one for a while if I do change it. Until next time… -Dusty_


	9. Thicker Than Blood

Ok, it seems from the general consensus that chapter 8 was better. I'm glad to hear it and hopefully this one will as good as the last. Ok, now here is some bad news…some very bad news…I am just a chapter away from doing something that will make you all sharpen your pitchforks and hunt me down like the animal I am. So…um…are you feeling merciful? Should I risk it?

_Hollywoodstarsandeyes: Yay! I'm glad that it please you! I bite my nails, but only when I'm nervous or stressed. LOL blueberry waffles are kucky…at least the ones I've tried…hmmm…you will most likely find out next chapter. Well, I suppose simply because (in my mind) Raven has probably pulled this kind of stunt before, and she is a lot more to her self…well, so is Robin now, but all his issues make them immediately be more worried about him than Raven, though they are worried about her too….basically they are floundering without a leader to guide them. Yeah…he was impatient, which is fairly unusual for him. When he gets sick of it, he will stoop to the lowest and oldest tricks in the book to get the job done. He was tired of being thwarted by Robin…Like, if you have read the Harry Potter books, at first Voldemort was oh so precise and calculating and slow about things, then when Harry escapes in the fourth book, he gets angry. So when they meet in the fifth book, he is just plain done, and decides to just dispose of Harry in the simplest way possible. LOL happy to contribute to the suffering students everywhere. Lol it was really no problem, it was good, I liked it! Hmm…as far as I know, being hard on myself is basically ingrained in my character…lol it's the first thing you'd notice if you ever met me in person. I'll keep my whining to a bare minimum though, for your sake.  Warm fuzzies all around! Thanks, it means a lot. _

_Ravenrocs4eva: LOL I'm amazed…thank you all the same._

_Dark-Magic67: -blinks- Thanks, yeah I hate Slade too. Uh…thanks so much _

_Dominic Monaghan is mine: LOL I think we can all agree with that statement._

_CloudsHalo: Whoa…well I'm glad you are pleased once again. LOL more like a ditch than a snag, but I get your point. You will soon see. You will probably find out in the next chapter. Hope this one is good as well…_

_Lady briallen: Uh… -gulp- yeah about that…_

_CelticHeiressFiona: LOL lets all kill Slade and Cyborg. _

_KatieMichelleBell: Ok. I'll keep writing as long as you guys still like it._

_Aeris-Raven: Ok, I changed it, and now it is Insanity 101 s you can see. It's what I wanted originally but it wouldn't let me have the numbers. Um…if you hate him now… Uh, you're going to find out soon. LOL you're doing your own theme music? …sorry, couldn't resist an Emperors New Groove quote… LOL._

_Mystyre: Yeah I like them, especially Artemis Fowl…those books are so dang cool. If I could find a decent idea I'd write and AF fic. LOL yeah…same here. My mind doesn't have many tracks, and Robin has one all to himself, if you get the picture. I'm really glad you like my stuff…I write it because it's basically the outlet for all my Teen Titans obsessing…if I can make something decent at the same time, wonderful. LOL don't mind me, I just have some confidence issues…you'd think they'd be easy to get rid of, but they're not. _

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Nah it's fine, I understand getting busy. Glad you liked them. Yeah, obvious is my middle name. Yeah, he has been a crappy one so far. Thanks!_

_Raven of the night 676: Well, I was going to, but think about it. All Slade would have to do is push a few buttons, find out the name was fake, then come back and most likely kill Raven out of rage. Robin just wasn't willing to take that risk…not to mention his mind being screwed up from the drugs and the fact that he had (literally) five seconds to make a decision. Other than those reasons, it was necessary to the plot line. Glad you liked it. _

_Mystic water goddess: -sigh- You know, there's a reason why I state the story pairing in the story summary: so that if you don't like that pairing, you will go find a sappy star/rob story to occupy your time with. Now, I won't come into your territory and bad mouth your pairing, so please, show the same consideration for me._

_Aimlessshadow: Lol sorry, it was a particularly nasty one eh? I think this one is even worse though…_

_Tinkerbellx2: Lol it's fine. Yeah, it's kinda funny watching them all hyperventilate…It was a joke, people. Just a joke. Thanks!_

_Chica De Los Ojos Café: LOL exactly, that is exactly the way Slade set it up. Don't we all?_

_Raeandrob4eva:0 I do believe that is the first time I have ever seen someone use the words Slade and beautiful in the same sentence. If I can make him beautiful, I think I can do just about anything. LOL!_

_The Wings of a Raven:  Muchos gracias…lol I don't even know if I spelled that right… -sigh-_

_Furubafun24: -blush- Thanks! LOL it's one of life's hard questions. _

_Majestical: Well I meant my name…sorry didn't specify. Think the name of the story is pretty much fixed. _

_Devon Masterson-Bond: LOL yeah I know it's messed up….messed up is my writing style._

_Umbro Draco: LOL yeah I seem to go around dropping loose strings, then I try to tie them all into the plot in the last chapter. Encouraging words…but I have tried my best and failed many times. Thank you…I'm sorry. Pay no mind to my whining…LOL interesting…_

_Ok so here goes nothing. On With The Story!_

_-_

Slade dragged her down the hallway, lit every few feet by a dim light bulb. She could hear Robin screaming, his voice echoing eerily in the old, empty building. "Let…me…GO!"

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll 'let you go' off a very tall building." He stopped for a moment, listening to Robin's shrieks with a smirk on his lips. All this effort, all this failure, attempt after attempt to bend this boy to his will, and now, here he was, giving in, broken, willing to do whatever he was told. So simple, the boy's weakness…why hadn't he seen it before?

"RAVEN!"

Her blood chilled, a shiver ran up her spine…his voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes. He was terrified, desperate, full of hatred for himself…he was calling for her, begging for her. And she could not go! "Haven't you done enough to him? Aren't you satisfied yet? Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Slade merely chuckled, and suddenly veered to the left, shoving open a door and pulling Raven inside. The room most likely had the best lighting in the entire building. There was a small, threadbare couch, a straight-backed chair, and a thin, semi clean mattress in the corner. "I hope you like it, because this is going to be your home for a _very_ long time." He turned to leave, then called back over his shoulder, "Oh, and if you could scream in agony every now and then, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Would you like some coffee, Master Wayne?"

Bruce glanced up from the photo in his hands. "Oh…yes…thank you, Alfred."

Alfred's eyes swept over his face, taking in his slightly ruffled hair and the frown on his lips. "Something troubling you, Sir?"

Bruce's eyes wandered back to the picture, lingering on the young boy's face. He was smiling, his eyes scrunched up and twinkling as he held up his new skateboard proudly. Whatever happened to him?

A gusty sigh ruffled the papers on his desk as he tore his eyes away and looked up at Alfred. "Nothing serious, it's just…" He rubbed his eyes, trying to put the feeling into words. "I'm worried about Dick. He hasn't called in two weeks, and…I just have a bad feeling."

Alfred nodded solemnly. "Would you care to phone him, Sir?"

Bruce sighed again. "I would, but…every time I try to check on him, he gets offended. I suppose he thinks I don't trust him."

"Does he have reason to, Sir?"

Bruce frowned. "How can he expect me to trust him, when every time I've tried to, he gets himself in trouble! He's fifteen, Alfred! He's not old enough to look after himself!"

"How old were you, Master Bruce?"

He froze as Alfred's words hit home. "That's hardly the same. I didn't have a choice, he has me."

"Does he know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Master Dick needs to know that you are behind him, Sir. He needs your trust, but not just that." Alfred's knowing eyes stared into Wayne's. "He needs your love. He needs to know that he is more than just Batman's sidekick, but also Bruce Wayne's son."

Bruce blinked, shocked at the truth in Alfred's words. "You're right…" He chuckled. "How do you do it?"

Alfred cracked a smile. "Practice, Sir. Practice."

Bruce nodded, then abruptly returned to his professional manner. "Hold all my calls please, Alfred."

"Very good, Sir."

Bruce took a deep breath, swiveling in his chair and staring at the phone. He had spent so much time learning to suppress his emotions that showing them at all was nearly impossible. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Dick like his own son…he just didn't show it much. Pulling on his mask, he picked up the phone, pushed a single button, and fixed his eyes on the screen. Before long, the half-robot, Cyborg, appeared. "What do you—" He stopped abruptly, staring at Batman with wide eyes.

"Well, it's nice to see you, too. I need to speak with Robin." Batman frowned as Cyborg turned green. "He _is_ there, isn't he?"

Cyborg finally managed to speak. "Uh…well…he's not here, uh, right now."

Batman's stomach clenched, and his voice became anything but pleasant. "Where is he?"

Cyborg looked at the ground. "I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he's fine."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Because he left! Took off! Last I checked, I wasn't Robin's babysitter! That's _your_ job!"

Batman glared. "Let me talk to Raven."

Cyborg remained silent.

"Not there either?" He struggled to keep his voice calm. "Thank you for your time." Batman terminated the link without waiting for a response.

One side of his mind told him he was overreacting. For all he knew, the two lovebirds had simply gone out on a date, and Robin made Cyborg swear on pain of death to keep it quiet. Absolutely possible, even logical…so why did he still have that horrible feeling in his gut? "Maybe I'll just try back la—"

A loud crash drifted up from the first floor. Bruce was on his feet and racing down the hallway, his mind going a hundred miles per hour. Several possibilities ran through his mind, but none of them were even close to the truth.

Slade-bots were flooding the entrance hall, marching across what had been the huge double doors. A quick glance to his left revealed Alfred, picking off robots with a gun that looked much too big for him. He was down the marble staircase and in the fray in a matter of seconds. A spinning kick here, an uppercut there; sparks and spare parts flew through the air as he fell into the rhythm of a familiar routine, forgetting all else as he made short work of his unexpected visitors. He didn't stop until only one robot remained. He drew back his fist to finish it, but suddenly, it reached up and removed its faceplate, revealing a small screen. It flickered, then the cold, metal face of someone he hoped to never see again came into view.

"Ah, Batman. So nice to see you."

In one stride he was barely an inch from the screen. I wish I could say the same for you."

Slade chuckled coldly, his gray eye glinting with malice. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor since we last met. I really hate to be so blunt with you, Batman, but here are the facts. I have something of yours, and, if you ever want to see it again, you will follow my instructions to the _letter._"

His stomach clenched in dread, but he kept his face calm and unaffected. "Something of mine?"

Slade's eye narrowed. "See for yourself." His image disappeared, to be replaced with…Batman felt a wave of nausea sweep over him until he all but gagged. Robin…hunched over on the ground, maskless eyes wide with horror, hands gripping the sides of his head, knuckles bloody. He was gone, and Slade appeared once again.

"I can understand if you don't want him. He isn't in the best condition at the moment. I believe you pride yourself on perfection?"

Batman growled threateningly, a fierce glare fixed on Slade. "What have you done to him?"

"Enough", he smirked. "So, do you want him or not?"

Fury and fear raged through him, not to mention an extreme hatred for the miserable excuse for a human being before him. He had crossed the line this time! "_Where is he?_"

"I'll take that as a yes." He gave Batman quick directions to their meeting place. "Come alone, or Robin…well, you're an intelligent man. I'm sure you get the idea." The screen went black.

Batman smashed his fist through the robot before it could fall to the ground, his eyes narrowed in a glare. The image of Robin burned before his eyes as though he was still staring at it. The look on his face…what had Slade done to hurt him so badly? That stare…it was the look of defeat, surrender. Robin never gave up! He hated losing, even when it came to a peaceful game of Scrabble. What could have possibly broken him?

He almost instantly felt a wave of guilt. This was Dick! How could he be so calm about this? He was analyzing him as though he was just another project that needed work. _"I believe you pride yourself on perfection?" "He needs to know that he is more than just Batman's sidekick, but also Bruce Wayne's son."_ Why hadn't he seen it before? Dick's pride wouldn't allow him to show his hurt, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. He had been blind, and now…now he might not get a chance to make it up to him.

"Something is down with Cyborg."

Beast Boy nodded. "Definitely…but I think you mean up."

Starfire blushed slightly. "Oh, yes…of course."

"He's been such a crab lately, ever since he became the new leader. Even Robin wasn't this bad!"

Star flinched at the mention of their lost friend. She was having almost nightly dreams about him, and none of them were good. "I have a strong feeling that the boy that girl described was indeed friend Robin."

Beast Boy nodded solemnly. "It must have been him…but why didn't Cyborg believe her? Why does he want to stop us from looking for him? Do you think those guys that came looking for him have anything to do with this?" A rare frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. "What if he's back in that…asylum?"

"I do not wish to think of such things." Star absentmindedly bit her lip, a worried frown fixed to her face. "We must find Robin, for he is surely in danger. He needs our help, and we shall give it, regardless of what friend Cyborg says!"

Starfire stared in confusion at the look of shock on Beast Boy's face. Then a cold metal hand clamped down on her shoulder, spinning her around until she was looking up into a cold, red eye.

"I hate to do this, guys, but you just can't seem to take a hint."

_Horrible cliffhanger, I know. And I sincerely apologize. Um…so are you feeling merciful? Will you kill me if I do what I'm planning on doing? Let me know… -Dusty_


	10. I'm Sorry

_Ok, yeah I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but hey, I have lots of homework. If you don't believe me, I'll be happy to list it all off for you, but I would really rather not expend the energy. _

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: LOL yeah, he seemed to be a hit in the first one, so I figured why not bring back the bat. Glad you liked it!_

_raeandrob4eva: LOL whoa there, sissy! Don't take it out on the toys...take it out on the real deal! lol. -sighs, shakes head- We could go into why I hate Slade, but I'm sure you can figure out the reasons. The most I will give him is that he is fun to write, and a very good villain. Beautiful? No. No puedo. LOL don't you hate when you just can't find the right form of the word? LOL I'm glad to have your support, though it does actually turn the pressure up a notch. Yeah, you're making sense. LOL yes, they were quite enjoyable...but you might want to watch what you say in front of those guys in white coats...they are extremely tricky._

_CloudsHalo: LOL all right, kill me if you must...only problem is, the story dies with me. Hm...good questions. LOL yeah...I've accepted the fact that I am good at writing someone as evil as Slade...I suppose I'll just have to embrace that side of myself... :) Yes I particularly liked that part...he may appear old and feeble, but Alfred can still kick some serious butt. LOL oh well, I won't be too terribly offended, though long reviews are the best kind...unless of course it's a long review full of cussing. _

_Strixvaria: Thanks. _

_jambey: Yeah I thought I might focus more on Bruce in this, rather than Batman...and I thought I'd show a bit of how difficult it must be for Robin, constantly trying to live up to his expectations and never quite making it. Yeah...I have kind of delayed that in light of what I considered more important events. Um...well...see... -gulps- if I said anymore, it would give it all away. Maniacally? I think so. LOL you are telling someone with the pen name of Insanity 101 not to do anything too insane? Yes, I have to admit, I like playing with your poison darts, so I suppose this is a win/win situation. :) Thanks! LOL well, the only experience I have ever had with one was unpleasant, so that's all I know of the creatures. Personally, I think you have to be somewhat insane to advise someone who is insane...but then I have a lot of wacked theories. NO KIDDING! He is soooo dang fine! Er... -cough cough- _

_Strixvaria: LOL that is, by far, the longest review you have ever given me. LOL as bad as Umbridge, eh? Well, I feel your pain...my school has its very own Professor Snivellus. Thanks for reading, and good luck with the hag. _

_Majestical: LOL yeah it was pretty horrid...Thanks:)_

_The Wings of a Raven: -whimpers- I'm s-s-sorry:( I won't do it again...for about five seconds... Lol so were you cussing at me, or talking about a skunk just now? ...or was that not Spanish? LOL I wouldn't know the difference._

_ravenrocs4eva: Thanks:)_

_Furubafun24: If I said anything, I'd have to say everything, and where's the sense in that? -blush- Thanks! LOL I do not wish to yell, merely to...ugh, what is with all these Starfire quotes? LOL it's fine, I understand. Yeah...and um, it doesn't show any signs of getting out of that morbid state for quite some time... Glad you like it!_

_Aeris-Raven:( I'm not evil...I'm telling mommy! LOL! Sorry for that horrible cliffhanger, I truly am. Yeah I know what you mean...it is actually a much more cruel form of torture, seperating them, leaving them alone for hours on end, alone to contemplate what might be happening to the other... Well...I'm not going to stop the story. I...Ugh...I can't say any more, or it will give it all away. _

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Yeah, he was getting very impatient with waiting, so the second he could, he did. Well, at least right now, I don't think Raven is the one you should worry about. That should be explained very soon (Cyborg's behavoir that is). Thanks for reading:)_

_Jordanals: Sorry for making you wait so long...Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! LOL well if you like sad stories, I think you've come to the right place. _

_Umbro Draco: All right then, I will. Um...yeah I kinda do. I don't like how he throws fits about following Robin's instructions...I mean, Robin's the leader for a reason, because he's intelligent and knows what's best for the team! And well, for me, Titans East was the icing on the cake...just the fact that he flipped his friends the bird and went off with some other team... -cough cough- so yeah, I guess you could say that I have something against him. LOL I'd like to think that that isn't influencing my writing, but I think that's a little impossible. Thanks for reviewing so fast:)_

_TheAnglesShadow:( I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry! LOL well at least it's interesting. I'm so sorry it took so long. Here's the chapter, now please don't cry:)_

_aledeth: Hmmm...maybe I should. -shrug- Sorry...I'll try to find one..._

_CelticHeirissFiona: LOL! Yeah, we can kill him, then put him in an asylum. So do I... Thanks for reading:)_

_Raven of the night 676: LOL yeah it's a bionic monkey infused with Cyborg's DNA. Glad you like it:)_

_Devon Masterson-Bond: Yeah, you could say that...Thanks:)_

_Optional: Well, rest assured, because that is NOT what I have in mind...Slade rapings in stories are just too creepy...I'd like to think that even he might draw the line somewhere, and hopefully, it would be there. _

_Mystyre: Um...have you been admitted to an asylum? If you have, IT'S ALL MY FAULT! -wails hysterically- I'm sorry it took so long...kill my teachers, not me. LOL yeah, I kind of enjoyed putting two immensely powerful individuals with a common interest in the same room to duke it out. _

_Dominic Monaghan is mine: LOL yeah you could call him a meanie...Thanks:)_

_Jordanals: Sorry it took so long...thank you for being patient. :)_

_YoukaiTenshi: Your wish is my command...but I'm kinda a lazy genie..._

_jambey: Sorry! LOL if you want to help me with my research paper on juvenile delinquency, the updates might be a little faster. Yell at my English teacher, it's her fault. LOL no pressure, eh? Oh yeah, even Robin doesn't pout this much! LOL._

_On With The Story! (Robin: I think I liked "shut up and read" better...)_

_

* * *

_

"Friend Cyborg, you are hurting me", she informed him, as though certain that if he knew this, he would release her.

"You've left me no choice. Now hold still, and this might not hurt." He held up a syringe of clear liquid...

"Leave her alone!"

Cyborg cried out in shock as a small green goat bowled into his legs, knocking them clean out from under him. He growled low. "I've really been trying to be patient with you guys, but this is the last straw!"

"Starfire, now!"

"But..." Star watched uncertainly as two of her best friends struggled on the floor, Beast Boy desperately pushing the needle away from himself. Cyborg's mechanical muslces were slowly overcoming the changeling's best efforts, the needle point drawing closer and closer to his arm... "Starfire!"

What could she do? She did not want to hurt friend Cyborg, but what about friend Beast Boy?

Beads of sweat were streaking down BB's forehead, the needle barely an inch from his skin. "STAR!"

A tear fell from her bright green eyes as she sorrowfully summoned a starbolt. "I am sorry, friend." Her eyes snapped open, glowing a dangerous green as she hurled the bolt at the back of Cyborg's head.

The half-robot let out a grunt of surprise as the energy ball knocked him off the changeling and into the wall. Plaster cracked and crumbled as he fell to the ground, his metal fingers twitching slightly before his systems shut down.

* * *

Robin didn't even bother to look up as light flooded the room, spilling from the open door. The shadow of his worst nightmare stretched out across the floor, head barely visible, outlined hardly an inch from where he knelt. How he would love to swing at that head, to pummel and beat and smash it until nothing remained of the madness within. 

"Hello, Robin. Sleep well?"

His teeth ground together, the sound echoing in his ears, but not loud enough to drown out the voice.

With slow, deliberate steps, his metal shoes clanking softly against the rough concrete, Slade made his way towards Robin's prone figure. Stacked not far from him were three or four bowls of "nourishment", completely untouched. "You can starve yourself all you want, Robin, but it will not release you. I have my ways of keeping you alive."

His eyes squeezed shut, blocking out the image of his captor's feet but not the thought of what they felt like imbedded in his side.

"What's this? No fight left, Robin? No clever comeback to throw at me? Am I winning?"

Slade's last word rang tauntingly in his ears, rebounding again and again in his mind...winning winning winning. A small growl of defiance, weak and lacking conviction, escaped his dry lips. A chuckle that made his entire body cringe welled up from Slade's throat, quiet and haunting, like a ghost from the past. But this was no memory. This was all too real.

"We're going to have the pleasure of a little visit from one of your friends, Dick."

His heart froze as his mind filled with thoughts of Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Slade gripped a handful of his shirt, lifting him from the ground effortlessly. "We'd best get ready."

* * *

Batman stared ahead grimly, clipping and strapping various weapons onto his person, his hands moving automatically. Slade was no petty criminal; he would, doubtless, prove extremely challenging. He needed to be as ready as possible at such short notice. Batman frowned, regretting his sleepless night and empty stomach. Unfortunate, yes, but nothing could be done about that now. 

He almost rolled his eyes as they fell upon the so-called "meeting place". A creepy, abandoned warehouse, windows shattered, cobwebs strung across the door frame. What a change! How original!

He cringed as the image of Robin flashed before his eyes. Batman felt as though every step he took would send him flying into a million pieces, but his exterior remained calm and collected as his hand fell upon the doorknob, every muscle tensed and ready for attack. With a deep breath that left his lungs as oxygen-deprived as ever, he gave it a gentle shove, a slight shiver running down his spine as the door creaked on rusty hinges. When nothing stirred within, he slipped cautiously inside, brushing the webs aside with the back of his gloved hand. It was pitch-black within the room, but his eyes soon adjusted. There was a pillar in the center of the room, no doubt supporting the sagging roof... Then he heard it: ragged breathing, rasping in and out of a dry throat...

Still cautious, Batman inched towards the pillar, and as he neared it, the rough outline of a small figure could be seen, strapped in an upright position, head dropped limply on its chest. A horrible jolt shocked through him, and in seconds, he was at Robin's side, gently tilting his head upwards and frowning as he felt sharply jutting bones and hollow cheeks. A shuddering breath shivered through the boy's limp form as he lifted his eyes, gazing at Batman with a dead look. He struggled for a moment, then croaked, "I'm sorry."

A wave of guilt flooded through him as he saw a tiny hint of fear in his son's eyes. What had he done? With surprising tenderness, he stroked Robin's cheek with his thumb. "No. I'm the one who's sorry."

"And now it is my turn to apollogize." The room was suddenly flooded with light, revealing Slade leaning casually against the wall. "For such a rude interruption."

Batman released Robin, crouching into his fighting stance as he glared at Slade. "Apollogy not accepted."

Slade continued to lounge against the wall, twirling something lazily in his hands. "I must say, Batman, I was surprised, almost shocked, at that little display just now. It seems even the Mighty Bat has a weakness."

"Are we going to talk, or fight?", Batman asked, his jaw and fists clenched.

Slade chuckled. "My, my, we are in such a hurry to face destruction. I thought you would have liked the opportunity to say goodbye to Dick first."

Batman's eyes widened at the sound of Robin's name uttered from Slade's mouth. But then, he reasoned, it wouldn't be too hard to discover his secret identity, once he confiscated his mask. With a jolt of uncertainty, he wondered what else Slade had learned about his ward.

As though in answer to his silent question, Slade droned, "I think you would be quite surprised at what I know. At what Dick has told me."

"Told you?" His eyes flickered to Robin, whose head hung limply, eyes fixed on the ground, thought Batman couldn't tell if this was due to fatigue...or shame.

"Oh yes. I know more about Richard than even you do." Slade watched Batman closely, smiling as he detected small indications of anger, and perhaps a hint of uncertainty. He offered no response, but Slade didn't mind. All villains like to monologue. "For instance, are you aware of the pain you've put him through? Do you know just how hard he has tried to please you? Do you know how it feels to constantly fail? To never be good enough?" His body still leaned against the wall, but now it was tense, like a coiled spring. "Are you aware of what you have done to him?"

Batman felt as though someone had just slammed a weight into his chest. He glanced at Robin, but he was as silent as before. "Look at me!", he thought forcefully, but the boy did not lift his head. He turned back to Slade, finding, to his relief, that his usual cold, emotionless tone had not deserted him. "You know _nothing_ about him."

Slade gazed intently at him, his gray eye never blinking. "On the contrary, I know him like I konw myself." With absolutely no warming, he leapt at Batman, a deadly kick aimed at his masked face.

But Batman's reflexes were too quick. He dodged, aiming an uppercut at Slade's chin, his mind ready for battle. But still...Slade's words echoed uneasily in the back of his mind, he couldn't quite shake the look of pain in Robin's eyes. The seed of doubt, though small and inconspicuous, was planted all the same.

Slade found himself, to his astonishment and frustration, a little rusty. He had been fighting (and winning) Robin for so long that he had almost forgotten what a challenge was like. Now that he was faced with one, he felt the effects of of strain, his muscles aching slightly, his breath coming a little faster, sweat beading on his forehead beneath the confining mask. He was going to have to pull a few tricks from his sleeves if he wanted to come out on top in this one. Still, he wasn't too strained to throw in a witty remark. "One of the first rules in the book, Batman: never get emotionally attached to your side-kick."

Batman remained silent, refusing to allow Slade to distract him. So far, he had managed to duck and block everything Slade threw at him, but on the other hand, he had yet to land a punch. Slade was no easy opponent, and he could already feel the strain, small and insignificant, but still detectable. He couldn't afford to drop his guard, even for a moment. He could deal with Dick later, now was the time to finish Slade.

On impulse, Batman swept his legs along the dusty floorboards, catching Slade by surprise and sending him tumbling to the ground. Before the villain had so much as taken a breath, Batman's foot was pressed to his throat, hard enough to make air difficult to come by.

Slade smiled, though his confidence was slightly shaken, and took the opportunity to rest. "Amazing, really. Years of careful study, months of planning, trying every last trick in the book on that boy, and nothing worked. Nothing phased him. He was just as stubborn as ever." He chuckled roughly. "A problem is always so simple, once you know the answer to it."

Rage burned on his skin, boiled in his veins, surged through his mind, and still his voice was calm. "I suppose the only thing you enjoy more than power is the sound of your own voice."

Slade jerked his leg back and brought it smashing into Batman's shrouded face, righting himself with ease as the Dark Knight stumbled backward, momentarily shocked. "Power. One of the many qualities he and I share." He lashed out before Batman could recover, kicking him in the chest and all-but sending him crashing to the ground.

Robin struggled to lift his head, the muscles aching and straining as he caught a glimpse of Batman, _Bruce_, stumbling backward, Slade bearing down on him. "No...", he choked, coughing weakly. "No...stop..."

Batman froze as he heard Robin speak, his voice quiet and hoarse. He hesitated for a moment...

And a moment was all Slade needed. He leapt in the air, whipping his leg around and smashing his metal boot into the back of Batman's head.

Pain seared through him, throbbing in his mind, fogging his vision... "No! Focus, you can't afford to lose this. _He needs you._" He saw Slade's metal-gloved fist shooting towards his face, saw his cold gray eye taunting him...at the last second he jerked backwards, looking up at the ceiling as the first flew over him harmlessly. In a matter of seconds, he righted himself, dodged another punch from Slade, and sent his own smashing into the villain's chest. It was as though he was wearing blinders on the sides of his face; all of his energy was focused on Slade, eyes watching his every move, ears listening for the sharp intake of breath that would indicate an attack. He was oblivious to all else as he ducked, blocked, and countered, his movements blending one with another in a pattern that was almost a dance...

Slade hit the ground roughly, gasping for air, sweat pouring down his face behind the mask. "You will not win. You cannot defeat me any more than Robin can. Why? Because you are weak, _Bruce Wayne_. Because you are weak."

* * *

_Please don't kill me! I know that was a bad place to stop, but you are lucky to even have this chapter, what with how busy I am. It wouldn't even be written if I hadn't gotten up at 6:15 and typed it up, so please, be gentle, I'm running on four hours of sleep. Until next time, -Dusty_


	11. Don't Take Him

_You can't save me! You can't change me! Well I'm waiting for my wake up call, and everything, and everything's my fault. _

_CelticHeiressFiona: LOL uh, yeah about that... _

_hollywoodthestarsandeyes: Nah, he's too worried about his safety to really get mad at him...sorry if that's out of character for Bats. Vacation? Lucky you. Oh you'll get it. You'll get it all too soon. And you will probably hate me for it. LOL I do what I can. About Breaking the Habit...how creepy! Geez, I didn't even realize it was a Slade quote...maybe he really has poisoned my mind..._

_CloudsHalo: LOL I like action...I just need a break from it every now and then. When a story is just pure slugging, beating, bleeding, stabbing, I get a bit woosy. You want dark? I'll give you dark! LOL I can see it now...-hugs a gothic looking chick with hazel eyes- oh yeah, that's me all right. LOL and that does not surprise me in the least. Thanks, I always worry about fight scenes, because it's so hard to make them good and not boring. Yeah, I must admit I get a bit annoyed when someone reviews to say hey update soon! or even worse, make a comment that is completely unrelated. I write for feedback, if I didn't want feedback I wouldn't post my crap. Thanks :)_

_The Wings of a Raven: Wah...I'm sorry, truly I am. It just...it just always happens this way. Cy...what is wrong with Cy? I would like to know. Raven is locked in a fairly decently furnished cell...sorry for ignoring her these past couple chapters, but this is about Wayne...Raven will have her time._

_Jordanals: Sorry for ignoring Raven these past couple chapters, but this is about Wayne...Don't worry, there will be alot more about Raven later on. Thanks for reading!_

_Dominic Monaghan is mine: Yeah, that's why I do it. Thanks!_

_Aeris-Raven: LOL I do what I can...so do I get to wear a cool costume then? -grins hopefully- So far I am caught up...but I'm terrified that I will bomb the geometry test that's coming up...panic! PANIC! -bows- Slade seems to be the only thing I can do lately...my friend says I am obsessed with him...and maybe it's true. Yes...and when you do you'll probably go "pht how dumb!" because it is terribly predictable... Yeah, I kinda liked that...showed her loyalty to her friends. Woohoo spring break is finally here! Ok, now about Breaking the Habit...I am really sorry if I offended you in any way, because that was not my intention, and I certainly didn't mean to send the message that suicide is a good idea, if that's how it came across. If anything, I wanted to show that it's NOT a good idea...I tried to portray this in Raven's reaction at the end...I'm sorry it upset you, and I also knew someone that cutherself so I know how that feels...I didn't mean any offense in any way. _

_YokoYami: Yeah, it is pretty depressing...Thanks:)_

_Umbro Draco: LOL or insomnia, either way. Thanks, I tried to make it really cool, cuz it is something like the lesser climax (not the end, but the middle climax...if that makes sense). I wish..._

_Mystyre: Good, I would sorely miss your reviews! Lol...same here. How odd. Thanks...you might be wrong there. Yup, that seems to be what he is all about...exploiting everyone else's weakness to make himself "stronger". LOL I doubt they'd take me up on my offer...but the compliment means a lot. Me too...geez, why do I torture him so? LOL dedication or insomnia..._

_Furubafun24: LOL no problem, I understand computer issues. -bows- :) Well, if I'm gonna do it, I'll try to do it well. LOL I think my natural drugs kicked in after my body realized I wasn't going back to bed. Thanks, man! (I have a habit of adding "man" to the end of my sentences, too)_

_Strixvaria: We have a Snape, a Dumbledore, a Trelawney, a Mad-Eye Moody (the real one, not Crouch), a Binns, and a McGonagall._

_jambey: LMAO! Whippersnapper, eh? Nah that's not ancient...I'll be sixteen in...a little less than 2 years. I feel small..._

_ravenrocs4eva: Hmm...so I'm amazed the monkeys didn't come to get me by now. Thanks for being merciful._

_VerticallyxChallenged: Nah, no big. I understand being busy. Yeah, high school sucks...but spring break is finally here! Yay! LOL oh yeah. Slade, CORNER! NOW! Slade: But...I don't like the corner. I'll be good, I swear! -grins unconvincingly- Dusty: Riiiiiiight._

_Betrayed05: Thanks._

_SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Well...I can't very well do that, unless you want this to end at eleven chapters...Character select lists? _

_your story ROCKS: I know...it was horrible, wasn't it? LOL don't get behind cuz of me, or I'd never forgive myself. LOL good, cuz that is what I was going for. Sorry it took so bloody long...and thanks for the review on Aftereffects, I'm really glad you liked it!_

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Yeah I know I write quite short chapters...sorry. Yeah I wanted to bring out alot more of his character in this story...he didn't get much in Aftereffects. _

_DITZY: LOL ok, how about now?_

_All righty then...here goes...and uh...geez I'm almost afraid to type this. On a lighter note, I'm scouting for good song possibilities for the third chapter of All in the Game, so if you have any ideas, let me know. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

His eyes grew wide as his brain struggled to understand. Slade...he knew? No one knew his true identity, save for Alfred and...

"Yes, Wayne. Dick told me." With grim satisfaction, Slade leapt to his feet, attacking the stunned form of his adversary, holding nothing back as he kicked and pummeled, merciless, determined. He would not rest until _Batman_ was out of action, permanently.

Bruce tried desperately to block the frenzy of attacks, but every time he managed to, a much more powerful hit sent him stumbling backwards. There was not a spare second to catch his breath, to focus his eyes. Slade's relentless fury left him shocked, and shocked never one the fight.

Slade smiled coldly behind his mask, drinking in the sweet taste of victory as he drew nearer and nearer to it by the second. Everything was perfect, everything was just as planned. There was nothing Slade loved better than a plan well _executed_. Destroying Batman was something countless villains dreamt of, prayed for, fantasized about, and here he was, making it a reality.

Slade was jolted from his boastful thoughts as Batman drove a cold, hard fist into his gut, leaving him completely winded. He scolded himself silently for counting his chickens before they hatched. He could see that, as far as Wayne was concerned, this fight was far from over. "A commendable effort, Mr. Wayne. How old are you now? Sixty? Seventy?" He leapt forward, body-slamming him against the wall.

"Try 45", Batman grunted, shoving Slade off him with a force that brought beads of sweat to his forehead. With slightly renewed strength, he threw himself at Slade, doing his best to rip the man to shreds.

But his best wasn't quite good enough.

Batman hit the ground hard as Slade aimed a vicious kick at his face. Blood poured from his broken nose, pain drving the air from his lungs. He struggled to rise, to fight...only to find a cruel metal boot digging into his chest, pinning him to the dusty floor. "I must say, _Batman_, you were quite brave to come here in the first place. Brave, and yet still so foolish. You rushed straight into a trap, knowingly, no less. Now I understand where Robin gets it."

Unknown to Slade, Robin was at this very moment straining against his bonds. His captor, no doubt in haste and anticipation of the fight to come, had failed to make the knot as tight as he normally would have. There was the smallest bit of slack rope, and if he twisted just right, he should be able to work one hand free...

"So cliche, Batman. Bruce Wayne's parents are murdered while he is yet nothing more than a weak, defenseless child. In hatred of the madmen that committed this heinous crime, he vows to forever fight crime, vainly hoping that, with one more criminal behind bars, with one more pathetic and useless life saved, he could somehow bring back his dear parents. This sounds strangely familiar, where have I heard this heartrending tale before?" With sadistic pleasure, he put nearly his full weight on his opponent's chest, smiling as he felt ribs snap under the pressure, bringing a grimace of pain to what could be seen of Batman's face.

Just a little further...There! As one of Robin's hands came free, one side of his body flopped forward limply, pain and exhaustion making it difficult to support himself. He prayed silently that he had left something...anything...in his pocket. Robin lifted his hand and slipped it into his right pants pocket, feeling around for a moment until his fingertips met with the cold bite of metal. A birdarang...now if he could just throw it...

"You think that just because you acknowledge him now, when his situation is dire enough to demand your attention, it makes you a good _father_. You think that getting him out of a sticky situation here and there repairs all the damage you have done. Ask him yourself yourself, and he'll tell you it doesn't."

Trying desperately to focus and aim, Robin was painfully reminded of another such situation, seemingly ages ago but in reality, it had happened no more than a month before now. Then, too, one of the people dearest to his heart was threatened by Slade. When would it end? When would he be free of this torment? When would theybe safe?Already fearing the outcome, Robin took aim to the best of his ability and threw with all his might.

Miraculously, inexplicably, the weapon sped through the air, closing in on Slade...

The masked lunatic reached back and caught the birdarang between two fingers. Slowly, menacingly, Slade removed his foot from Batman's chest, and turned on his heel to face his defiant apprentice. "You're going to regret that interruption, Robin."

The former Boy Wonder watched his "master" approach with a sort of detached fear. He was just so tired...so through with this whole scene. Maybe he would be better off if Slade would just finish it now.

"You _will_ learn, Robin. You _will_ submit. Or you will face death." Slade glared at Robin as unaffected gray eyes stared back at him, in a sort of broken defiance. Somehow that infuriated him more than Robin's former fiery attitude. "Who knows, Batman? Maybe if you hadn't treated him like your personal clone, he might not have gotten into this mess. Too late now." Slade drew back his fist and buried it in Robin's stomach.

Robin coughed as a burning pain flared in his chest, hardly getting a chance to breathe before the fist collided with his face, smashing the back of his head into the wooden pole. Through blurred and watery eyes, he glimpsed a dark, shadowy figure struggling to its feet behind Slade. The next moment, they were squeezed shut in pain.

Slade continued to deal out blows, but his attention was directed at the person behind him, growing ever closer. He couldn't help but smile as he waited for a close enough target. Batman was as predictable as dear old Robin...it figures.

Batman forced his legs to move faster, ignoring the searing pain in his chest as jagged edges of bone stabbed into him with every movement. He gritted his teeth, a raging fury and deep-rooted hate gripping his mind in steel talons as he heard Robin gasp and moan in the pain brought on from Slade's vicious blows. This was never supposed to happen. _He_ was supposed to be the one to take the falls, his involvement with villains was supposed to make _him_ pay, not Robin, not Dick. The grimace of pain on his son's face wounded him to the core. He would _kill_ Slade, whatever it might take. He was barely a foot from him, raising a black bo-staff high over his head...

In one fluid movement, with a cold glare at Robin, Slade whirled around, reached for his belt, removed the pistol, and pulled the trigger.

The blast echoed through the silent building as the speeding bullet collided with Batman's chest. A sharp intake of breath rasped in the deafening silence as Batman stumbled backward, eyes wide with shock and pain.

"Nothing personal, Batman", droned Slade, tossing the weapon of his murder at his weakening feet. "I'm afraid you're guilty by association."

His hand drifted to his chest, feeling the warm rush of blood flowing through his fingers. So this was it. This was where it all ended. He felt his legs give out, and hit the dusty floorboards painfully. This was bad...and yet he was somewhat relieved. After so many years, rest was a tempting thought...

"So, how does it feel now, Robin? When your parents died, you thought you would never love again. And then Wayne came along, and no matter how he treated you, you still loved him like a father. How ironic that you should lose him as well." Slade reached forward, a small blade in his hand, and for one terrifying moment, Robin prayed that he would end it now...but no. With an upward slash, Slade cut the ropes binding Robin to the pole and he fell to his knees, pain searing in his leg. "I suggest you hurry if you want to say your goodbyes."

Goodbyes...say his goodbyes...Not possible. Not real.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Robin crawled forward, blood dripping from his split lip, flinching as pain flared up every few seconds. He seemed so far away, so out of reach. Would he ever get there?

Robin's eyes stared at the bullet hole, burned straight through his thick leather costume. The blood flowing from his chest left no doubt that it had penetrated his bulletproof vest. At that range, nothing could withstand the bullet. He tried to speak, but found he was shaking too badly. Instead, he just stared and tried hard not to believe.

Batman smiled a little as Dick's face swam before his eyes, pale and frightened, but still so comforting. He lifted his hand with difficulty, reaching up and stroaking his cheek. Bruce wanted to tell him something, but Batman wouldn't allow it.

Robin slowly reached up and placed his hand over Batman's gloved one. He was barely holding back tears, and that fact filled him with shame. Batman had taught him to never, ever cry, no matter what. What would he think of him now?

"It's ok, Dick."

"No. I know what you said. I know what you taught me. I won't...I won't disappoint you again." Robin's voice was trembling horribly, but still he fought to contain the tears. He would _not_ let the last thing Batman ever saw of him be weak, childish tears. "Batman, I..."

His mentor held up a hand to silence him, then, to the boy's utter astonishment, he reached up and removed his mask. Bruce Wayne emerged slowly from behind it, smiling weakly at Dick. "I don't see Batman anywhere here."

"Bruce, I'm so sorry." The tears began to fall, though he was shaking with the effort of trying to stop them. "I...I didn't...Raven...I'm so sorry."

"Shhh...none of that." He wiped the tears from Robin's cheek with a thumb. "Don't apollogize. There's...nothing to be sorry for." Bruce's voice was barely a whisper now.

"No. If I hadn't told him, you wouldn't be..." Robin's voice cracked, and he fell silent, tears streaking down his cheeks, shaking with suppressed sobs.

"It doesn't matter, Dick." Bruce struggled for a moment, his face twisted in pain. "There's...something I want you to know...something I need to tell you."

Robin didn't care...what did any of it matter? What was the point of this? The damage..._his_ damage...had been done, and no amount of useless apollogies could change that. He had killed Bruce, _killed_ the man he called "father". What use were words now?

"Dick, I know...I haven't really showed it all that much." Bruce chuckled weakly. "Well, _ever_, but...please know...please know that...I love you. I love you like my son. You _are_ my son. Never...forget that." His hand dropped limply to his side, his breathing slowed, and his eyes began to close.

"No. No!" Robin reached out and gently shook Batman's shoulder. This wasn't possible! He couldn't be losing him, not now...he had finally found someone he could count on, someone he could love. No one would be so cruel as to steal that from him, for the second time inseven years. Through the cloud of pain, through the numb, through the horror, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, shoving him roughly to the side. "Enough visiting, Robin. Say goodbye to Batman."

One of his robot commandoes stepped forward, lifting Batman as though he was nothing more than a flour sack. Slade stared at it pointedly, and the robot responded, marching towards the very same door that the Dark Knight had stepped through no more than two hours before.

"No..." Robin tried to stand, but using his legs was like trying to walk on jello. He watched helplessly as the robot carried Batman easily through the door. "No...don't take him..."

"Why not? He never cared about you, Robin. You were never more than his personal slave. You weren't his son, Robin."

"Liar", he whispered, staring at Slade with glazed eyes. Something inside him was stirring, waking, building strength...Robin felt himself snap. "LIAR!"

Slade stepped back in slight surprise as Robin leapt to his feet, lunging at him and slamming a fist into his chest. Though he could see the boy was shaking with effort and blinding rage, the blows were lacking in strength. They did little more than surprise him slightly. He tolerated it for a little while, somewhat impressed that Robin could even stand. Apparently, there was still a ways to go before he could truly be molded. A punch, lightning fast and powerful, flew at Robin's chest, sending him flying across the room, skidding several feet before finally coming to a halt. Slade walked over to him, picking him up as matter-of-factly as one would a log of wood that had managed to ecape the furnace. It was time he went back to his room.

* * *

Alone, in the dark, in the silence, Robin kicked, screamed, and sobbed as he hadn't done in seven years...since the first time he had lost a father.

* * *

_Gah, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...Please don't kill me...actually, I think I just might deserve to be killed...Well, even if you hated it, you might as well review and let me know...By the way, I didn't make a mistake about Robin's eyes...they are hazel in this story, but, as you know, hazel eyes can sometimes change color with the person's mood...hence the gray hue. Until next ime...-Humble and Slightly Afraid, Dusty_


	12. Away from the Sun

_LOL well, I updated Shadow Creature, so I thought I should do the same for Broken. I know I'm updating really fast...hope it doesn't annoy you. -blinks, peeks out from behind Robin- I'm...alive? I'M ALIVE! Thank you for your mercy._

_The Wings of a Raven: True...now I suppose you're realizing why the story is titled Broken? Here I am, updating quicker. Ya gotta love spring break._

_Tecna: Thank you, and yes sir or madam as the case may be._

_jambey: LOL well I'll just ignore the name and consider you as jambey. True...I gave this quite a bit of thought, cuz heck, I think everyone would agree that, though Slade is a tough nut, in a fair fight, I repeat, in a fair fight, Bats wins Slade big time. The fight was not fair, and that is the only reason Slade won. Uh...I hate to say this, but...he's gone. :( -cries hysterically- Weird...he's gotten to you too! I was so freaked out tho...I mean, Robin's last words to Raven being a direct Slade quote! Exact! Gah, I swear he sneaks in here when I'm asleep and shoots me full of probes... -checks under bed, in closet, in laundry basket- YES! It's like, geez, let someone else have a turn!_

_raeandrob4eva: Uh... -nervous sweat drop- Yeah, I made him especially evil...gah, it scares me how evil he was. I wrote the chapter and Mom was wondering why I was acting so weird...made me sad for quite some time. LOL mine do it...change from green to gray to blue, depending on mood I guess. LOL lately they've been gray...I wonder what that says?_

_King Cheetah: LOL zesty? Nice word. Yes sir...you are a sir, right?_

_CelticHeiressFiona: Why Batman? As Stupid said, he's guilty by association. I know...I'm mourning his loss just as much as you (tho I doubt you'll believe me). Yes, I shall do so._

_CloudsHalo: Yup. LOL I heavily implied it for the last few chapters, so I didn't expect it to shock anyone. Nah, I'm afraid he is pretty darn dead. LOL well I'm glad it was entertaining. That works just fine for me...I never said reviews must be long; reviewing at all works for me, though I do like to hear a bit about what you liked/disliked in the chapter. I can pretty much predict what you will say about this one though lol. Thanks._

_Furubafun24: I know...it made me sad, and I wrote it! Thanks...I was really worried, cuz we all know Bats has quite a following...I can't believe I was brave enough to even write it. That's interesting, cuz I struggled for a bit on that one: wondering if it was out-of-character, if it sounded cheesy, so I'm really glad you liked it. Nah, you're not a pansie. Yeah...I considered ending it without him ever telling Robin...but that was just too mean, so I changed my thinking. Thanks so much, I'm really glad you liked it!_

_Aeris-Raven: Yeah...it's ok. It was a rainy day, I was feeling weird...and it just sorta happened. I feel a bit ashamed of it really...not exactly something I would want my mother to read. Yeah, I'm so glad I am...I barely hung on this long...little scared about the research paper I have to write by next Monday, but hey, I've got time. (Robin: Yeah, you'll be saying that riiight up to Sunday night) Quiet, I'm trying to write here! Slade has no heart. I considered that...LOL just kidding, just kidding...don't hit me. Revenge...ah, revenge is not nearly as sweet as it is cracked up to be. I'll do my best :)_

_Mystyre: Yeah...personally, I think Slade wouldn't be above just bumping someone off in one quick, clean shot. No! I will not...I cannot! ...at least, I'm pretty sure I won't...It all depends on whether or not I figure out a way to get Slade out of my room! Batman wouldn't have died at all if it wasn't for him breathing on my shoulder the whole time...and his breath is far from pleasant. OUCH! -rubs head- Ok, ok... Gr...if only it could be so..._

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin: I know...I almost didn't dare write it. Thanks, I tried. Nah, it's fine. -blushes- Thanks:) Sure, I'll be sure to stop by. I'm sure it's not crap...no put downs, they're bad for your soul! Thanks, I'll do my best to keep it going!_

_LadyHood: Thanks...lol I've tried my hand at romance and humor...but I'm not sure if it's really my thing. Yeah, she's still stuck in the room. Sorry for ignoring her, I swear the next chap will catch you up on her and the rest of the titans. Thanks so much:)_

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Is that good or bad?_

_Vanimal: "Fair fight" being the key words. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Batman does not have any superpowers, such as regeneration, indestructibility, etc. So by my reasoning, he is just as vulnerable to a bullet at that specific range as the next guy._

_ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

_"You heard me, Dick."_

_"But I need to do this! What, do you think I can't handle myself? I can do this, Bruce! If you would just give me a-"_

_"Chance?" Bruce had that stubborn set to his mouth, the one that said he was not going to even consider budging from his decision. "I've given you a chance, Robin. I've given you so many chances I've lost count. Why should this one be any different?"_

_He sighed, running a hand through spiky black hair. "Look, I know that, ok? I know I've screwed up...a lot. But that's why I need to do this! I know I could do it if you would just let me try!" I'll prove it to you, Batman. I'll show you that I'm worth something._

He was right. You should have stayed. If you had, he wouldn't...he wouldn't be...

_Bright red and green balloons littered the entrance hall, tied in great big bunches all the way up the banister. A huge banner reading "Happy Birthday Dick!" was stretched from one end of the room to the other. Alfred and Bruce were standing at the foot of the marble staircase, smiling gently at him._

_"How...how did you-"_

_"It was in the information packet, along with social security number and blood type."_

_He shut his mouth, a strange feeling welling up in his chest as he stared around the room...the colors meant a lot of things to him. They were comforting and painful at the same time, but he was glad to see them. "Th-thanks...this, uh...this is nice..." he stuttered, swallowing hard and staring down at his sneakers. A hand touched his shoulder gently, and he looked up into the face of his guardian. For the first time since he came here, the face was neither frightening nor intimidating. Bruce Wayne's eyes were...sympathetic, understanding. He felt a weak smile creep onto his face, as though Bruce was giving him strength through that firm grip. "So...we got cake, or what?"_

A fresh wave of tears overpowered him, leaking from blood-shot eyes to fall on a dirty concrete floor. Gone. Not coming back.

_"What do you want, Batman?"_

_"Why so hostile? Am I not allowed to call and talk, or something?" The mask hid his face too much to decipher anything about his emotions...if he even had any._

_"If this was just a friendly chat, there wouldn't be a problem. Regardless to what you might think, I'm not stupid. The Dark Knight never calls without a reason."_

_Batman either accepted this or chose not to argue. "How are things there?"_

_"And by that you mean: am I using my crutches, am I getting enough sleep, am I eating, am I resting and not training or trying to help with anything or making myself useful in the smallest degree? Well, lucky you, I am doing all those things, so I guess that covers everything, right? I'll be sure to schedule an appointment if I have any questions or comments." Anger and shame boiled to the surface, turning him into an erupting volcano. Most of that was a lie, but what else could he say? Nothing that wouldn't make Batman lose any semblance of trust he might still have in him._

_"Robin-"_

_"NO!" he yelled, terminating the link before Batman could utter a single syllable._

He could never undo that. He could never take back all those hateful words. He heard them again and again in his mind, stabbing at him and filling him with regret beyond anything he had experienced in seven years. Would this ever go away? Did he deserve to be released from this pain?

_"Dick, I know...I haven't really showed it all that much." Bruce chuckled weakly. "Well, ever, but...please know...please know that...I love you. I love you like my son. You are my son. Never...forget that." His hand dropped limply at his side, his breathing slowed, and his eyes began to close._

He didn't deserve that love.

Bitter tears burned into his soul, stinging on cheeks raw with salt water. He knelt, bent over in pain, forehead pressed into the cold concrete floor, sobbing and shaking. How long had it been? An hour? A day? A week? It was one endless stream of tears, of the horrible bleeding in his heart, of the empty ache filling his entire being. Sometimes he was angry, furious, driven insane with rage. He beat the floor, beat the walls, kicked and screamed and pummeled the cold, unfeeling ground in hatred and wrath so deep, so allconsuming that he thought he would surely die or kill himself. But then there were the times of sadness, of misery so complete that it seemed to weigh on his spirit, dragging him to the floor and chaining him there as his mind tormented him with the same painful memories, played over and over before his eyes. Those times were much worse than anger, much worse than hate. The pain...the horrible helplessness. It was more than he could bear.

_"When I was eight, my parents...they were killed." Why am I telling her this? I don't have to, I can just shut up right now... "I...I couldn't save them. I tried...I think in some ways I'm still trying." Robin choked, and he fell silent, fighting to maintain control. "Mom used to call me Robin...that's why..." His voice was shaking too much for speech. Why was he torturing himself? Why did he have to break open old wounds?_

_A kiss...so warm, so tender, so perfect...love. At that moment, he knew what it meant. Love was Raven._

The memory was strange to him, a thousand years ago and a million miles away. He no longer wanted to know that word. Love was pain. Love was vulnerability. Love was weakness. Love couldn't stop that bullet. Love couldn't make his parents breathe again. Love couldn't save Raven. Love was _nothing_.

_"Robin, you are never alone."_

_"And if Slade ever really does come back, we'll be ready."_

Lies.

_"Borrowed? Dude, you've been working for Slade?" Beast Boy yelled, glaring at him._

_"Robin, you have...changed. I do not know this new person. I feel the sickness for my Robin, my friend. Please, tell me where he has gone." Her emerald eyes were swimming in tears, searching for something that was all-but dead._

_"That mask hides what you truly are, Dick," whispered Slade, crouching down beside him. "Under that mask, you're just an average fifteen-year-old. Under that mask, you are weak...afraid. Without Robin, you are nothing. And you know it."_

_"Things aren't working out. No offense man, but you've changed...a lot. We've had to fight without you for months now, and we did just fine. In a team, the majority rules, and...we've voted for a new leader." Cyborg's face was cold, calculating. His eyes looked him up and down as though picking out all his flaws and deeming him unworthy._

_"Get out of here." The tone of her voice froze his heart, sending an icy wave rushing through his body. He had never hated himself more than he did now._

His friends couldn't, wouldn't, save him anymore. Batman couldn't come to the rescue anymore...thanks to him. One by one, he had shoved away anyone who had ever cared for him, isolating himself and sealing every exit. He was in a self-made prison, stronger by far than these concrete walls and locked doors. There was no escape.

_"Begging? Have you really sunk that low, Robin?"_

_"I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you."_

_"Our dreams are spawned from our thoughts. Our thoughts become our actions. Our actions become who we are. You might as well stop running, Robin. You will destroy yourself. Your mind is already slipping, my dear boy. Come to me, and end your torment."_

_"So, how does it feel, Robin? When your parents died, you thought you would never love again. And then Wayne came along, and no matter how he treated you, you still loved him like a father. How ironic that you should lose him as well."_

_"Why not? He never cared about you, Robin. You were never more than his personal slave. You weren't his son, Robin."_

He was just so tired...

_"She can't save you, Dick. No one can save you now. I am your only hope."_

What strength he had remaining vanished, the aching, gnawing pain in his stomach tearing him up from the inside. He flopped weakly to the side, drawing his knees up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them, trying to ignore the pain of his body, and the pain of his mind. _So_ tired...

"You win, Slade." His voice was strange to his own ears, barely above a whisper. It was cold, indifferent, emotionless. It froze him over on the inside, sending shivers up his spine as the darkness pressed in on him, caging him like some poor, tired beast that could no longer feel the whips cracked at it. He was done. "You win."

* * *

_Ok, so if you were confused, a crap-load of those flashbacks were excerpts from either Aftereffects or Broken, and then the rest were just ones I made up and some quotes from the actual show. Hope you enjoyed that...hope it's not confusing. -Dusty_


	13. Luck?

_Hello all...here I am updating._

_jambey: Yes, I would have to agree with you there. Uh...about that..._

_Furubafun24: Thanks:) LOL Yeah...he's got it coming. No worries, I'm the same with the stories I read._

_Tifereth Kantrishakrim: Ch. 8: LOL yeah...people kept saying "get this story in gear, where's the action, when is it gonna get interesting" so that was my come back chapter. I'm glad you liked it...I liked it too, but it seemed like others didn't...-shrug- maybe it's my imagination. Yeah, that was definitely one of my more intense chapters O.O LOL yeah, curse the darn public school system...and the private school system as well! LOL don't combust! DON'T COMBUST!_

_Ch. 11: I know...-sobs hysterically- That's true...and there were some absolutely horrid cliffhangers I lived through. LOL no...I fear the bunnies... :)_

_Ch. 12: -lip quivers- I...I...I'M SORRY! -burst into tears- I think I have my genre wrong...sigh. LOL nice description...poetic. I will put my brain to the task and attempt to save Robin from a horrible fate!_

_CloudsHalo: O.O Nope, ya got me there. All right, I'm glad it wasn't confusing. Yeah...I promised myself I would do one...he deserves it after all. LOL but I did predict that. Yes sir, action coming right up. Just give me a tiny bit of space to get from here to there, ok? Yeah you'll find out in this chap...lol yeah I do, but honestly, I don't actually laugh all that much...I should do it more. Thanks._

_Dark-Magic67: You are about to find out. LOL I don't know...he was probably polishing the banister. Thanks:)_

_Aeris-Raven: Thanks...-blush- I'm glad...I wanted them to add, not detract, from the message, so hurrah if they did. LOL that was what I was attempting to do, though I'm not as crafty with words as to say it like that. Thanks so much:)_

_CelticHeiressFiona: Yeah, I'm afraid it's all true. You will soon find out. LMAO! HEAR HEAR! (about the Slade bit)_

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin: LOL thanks! -bows- Yeah, I love the Boy Wonder a heck of a lot more than it looks like from my stories. (Robin: What was that?) -sigh- I said...you're not so bad. Happy? (Robin: Eh?) -sigh- I SAID I love you. (Robin: -grins- There now. Was that so hard?) Yes. Anyway, as I was saying before he interrupted, I would like to think I know him inside out, so I'm glad it comes out that way. Thanks so much:)_

_Raven of the Night 676: NO, no it's not! Don't hurt me! O.O Hmm...thanks for that tidbit, I wasn't aware of that. Yeah I forgot to mention that...It's Three Doors Down, song called Away from the Sun...it's good. _

_The Wings of a Raven: Really? What kind of idea? He feels there is no longer any point in striving for victory. It could very well be longer than the first...we'll just have to see._

_Mystyre: Aye, that is my reason for choosing that title. No kidding...lol it's like Robin trying to keep a secret from me...except personally I think I'm a lot more like him than Slade is. I am also mourning for the bat...-sigh- Sometimes I am just so mean. Thanks! LOL sorry for spazzing there...just made me wanted to smack the darn kid! Oh, and STRANGLE Starfire! But I can understand your reasoning. It was good, don't get me wrong!_

_VerticallyxChallenged: I think you can say it either way...lol thanks, I guess I just have good taste in music. Actually I heard the song on the radio and it just screamed ROBIN so there you have it. NO KIDDING! I hate Geometry more than the devil himself...I think I might could handle it if we had a bloody text book, but nooooo, we get taught straight from the insane mumblings of our teacher's mind! Grrr...I shall never use it, NEVER! LOL sounds awesome...now this may be a bit shocking, but I want to be an author...I know, unexpected eh? Hm...where did I put that super glue?_

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: I know...it was one of my more cruel urges. True...losing a loved one is hard enough when you're surrounded by family and friends, but all alone...Yes. I don't blame Robin in the smallest degree for finally caving...the fact that he held out so long shows how incredibly strong he really is. Sorry about that...I catch up with her in this chapter. Thanks!_

_SHUT UP AND READ!

* * *

_

Slade was rigid in his seat, eyes fixed on the screen, his head resting lightly on interlocking fingers. He watched with interest as Robin shook with sobs weakened from long hours of tears. It had been two days since Batman met his untimely death, and the boy had hardly ceased his weeping and screaming since. Slade wondered vaguely where on Earth Robin found the energy; it had been days since he ate or slept.

Slade's eye narrowed, a flicker of uncertainty flaring up in the back of his mind as Robin fell onto his side, drawing his knees up against his chest. The fetal position...never a good sign. Had he pushed too hard?

Shock filled him as Robin whispered something, weak, faint, but still distinguishable: _"You win, Slade."_ Not possible. Was this truly possible? Robin had finally given in, though the necessary procedure had nearly killed him. It was hard to believe, hard to comprehend. Victory, after years of trying? _"You win."_

Slade's eye, thrown wide moments before, was narrow once more. "I've been winning all along, Robin. This is just the first time you've admitted it."

Harsh breathing rasped through the speakers, slow and ragged...Robin's eyelids drooped shut, his body going limp. Slade bolted from his chair, frowning beneath his mask. "Oh no you don't." Robin was not going to escape him that easily, not now that he was sufficiently weakened to allow for training. Still glaring, Slade raced down the dark, empty hallway, waving a hand in front of the door and shoving it open as the lock clicked. In a flash, he was crouched beside the boy, placing his thumb at the base of a limp wrist. The pulse was weak, erratic. Now was the time for action.

Slade placed a small disk on the ground beside Robin, pushing the red button. The device whirred to life, a thin appendage extending upwards, a small but bright light at its tip. Slade adjusted the beam to fall on Robin, then reached into a compartment on his utility belt, removing a small antiseptic pad, a syringe, and a vial of yellow liquid. Moving quickly, he rolled back Robin's sleeve, searched for the vein, swiped the pad over his bare skin, and injected the liquid slowly. That should hold him off for now, the rest could be done in the medical lab.

Slade had a feeling it was time to bring out that old suit...

* * *

Raven held her breath, listening anxiously as heavy footsteps pounded past her door. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, dreading that any second, Slade would burst through that door with some new method of torture. But no. The footsteps slowly receeded, and her heartrate began to calm. The eery quiet had her on edge. Raven knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this was merely the eye of the storm. There was more coming, oh so much more; she could feel it boiling just beneath the surface, just waiting for her to drop her guard.

But then again, who knew? Perhaps the storm had already struck without her. The now-familiar lurching sensation of fear curled around her stomach, turning her blood to ice as it coursed through her like some vile poison. Robin...

Robin...

Raven pulled her knees up against her, resting her forehead against them as her dark violet hair fell forward in waves. "Robin." Her voice trembled slightly, thick with suppressed tears. She was so afraid, so lost, so small. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her, to feel his heart beating against hers, to hear his soft, reassuring voice whispering words of comfort in her ear. She needed to know he was safe, she needed him _here,_ with her.

"Robin, please", she choked, tears spilling from tortured purple eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of Robin hurt, Robin in pain, Robin...dead. The horrible word echoed through her mind, rebounding, repeating..._dead dead dead._

"No." Her shoulders shook, a shuddering breath filling her lungs yet leaving them empty. Robin, broken and bleeding, bruised and beaten, a look of utter horror and agony frozen upon his cold features. Beautiful eyes, gorgeous hazel eyes... "No!" Thundercloud gray, icy, frigid. Those eyes were made of glass, as empty as those of some horrid doll, forever staring, forever haunting.

"NO!"

But then, the image changed. She was staring into a dark room, cloaked in shadow...but she could still see him, crouched against the wall, curled up into a ball. She knew she wouldn't be able to, but somehow she could hear his heart beating, slowly, hestitantly, as though each pulse brought a fresh wave of agony through his veins. Something in that heartbeat scared her, and in the next insant, she knew what it was.

"You win, Slade."

Deafeat. Submission. Robin was giving up.

* * *

"Hmm...maybe it's this button?"

"But friend Beast Boy, is that not the button the words "DO NOT PRESS" are reffering to?"

"Oh yeah...my bad."

Starfire and Beast Boy, plus and unconscious Cyborg, were in the medical lab, staring in utter confusion at the array of wires, knobs, and dials laid out before them. Starfire had been the first to recover after their little tussle with Cyborg, and had suggested they take him to the medical laboratory as they had done with Robin when he was behaving strangely. The only problem was, they were completely clueless as to how exactly they should go about the whole thing.

"Wait a second! He's half metal! There isn't even enough body to hook something to!" BB smacked his head in frustration. "This is just like that stupid Mega Monkies virus...I guess I could transform into an amoeba and-"

Starfire clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the yammering. There was a downward tilt to her mouth and a frown in her eyes. "We need Robin."

BB blinked, then an unusual somemnity settled on his features. Awkwardly, he placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. "I know, Star. But...how do we find him?"

Starfire pondered in silence for a moment. Everything had gone wrong since Robin left. First Raven's disappearance, then Cyborg's strange behavoir...she was unacustomed to the sudden task that had been laid upon her: the task of leading. "We have not heard anything from Robin since he left, and as far as we know, he did not tell anyone where he was traveling to." Suddenly Starfire's face lit up. "Of course! The girl! I am certain that that masked boy she did describe was indeed our friend Robin, so if we are able to locate her, perhaps we can locate him as well!"

Beast Boy blinked stupidly for a moment, and who could blame him? Starfire's grammar wasn't all that great, and when it came out in a frantic rush like that...pretty confusing. But eventually, confusion turned to excitement, but that too faded away to be replaced with disappointment. "But...we don't even know her name! How can we even hope to find her? She could be anywhere in the city...I'm not even sure if I know what she looks like!" Beast Boy flopped down on an armchair, his head in his hands, a quivering sort of frown marring his usually cheerful face. "If I hadn't...Robin...I treated him like dirt, and-" Beast Boy broke off, his dark green eyes swimming in tears. "And I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am. I just wish he was back."

Starfire studied her feet in silence. Those feelings were all familiar to her, those thoughts were, more or less, the same ones that had been echoing in her soul since the very first nightmare about the boy she had once loved so well. "Guilt" was the earthly word for such a feeling, but Starfire felt that the Tamaranian word captured it much more acurately. She and Beast Boy were experiencing the Eerakaam.

The changeling looked up in slight surprise as a firm but gentle hand gripped his shoulder, and his eyes met with Starfire's.

"True, we have both committed wrongs against friend Robin, but we are both deeply sorry for these things. The best way to show our love to Robin is not by "giving up", but by persevering in our search. If we are truly sorry, we will do what it takes to right what was made wrong."

A small, slow smile crept onto Beast Boy's face as he took the hand Starfire offered, feeling new hope spread through his being. "Never knew you were one for public speaking."

Before Starfire could even ask, the alarm blared in their ears, sending a jolt of fear through them. This could be the answer to their prayers, or the straw that broke the camel's back. As it happened, it was the former.

Mina, though she would deny it to her very last breath, had a lot of difficulty with pride. When you spent your days scrounging in trash cans and your nights sleeping in alleyways covered with newspapers, sometimes pride was the only thing that kept you alive.

But then again, if it weren't for her stubborn pride, she would have come back to them long before now.

Mina stared up at the tower with nothing short of loathing. Asking them, especially the robot, for help was like pulling off all of her toenails one right after the other. She scowled, remembering how he had thrown her out, hollering something about autographs. Like she gave a crap for a stupid piece of paper signed by a jerk like him!

"Ok. Do you want to find him or not?"

Mina knew the answer to that question like the back of her hand, so now it was time to bite the bullet. She had long before accepted this strange...attachment she felt for this boy that she didn't even know. She didn't know why, all she knew was that she had to find him. Maybe then she could go back to her "normal" life in peace.

She jumped a foot backward as the door she had been on the point of knocking on flew open, a green and red blur nearly colliding with her. She shook her head, recovering from the surprise enough to realize that the blur was actually two somewhat-human beings. Apparently, they were just as surprised to see her.

The alien was the first to recover. "FRIEND!"

Mina coughed as the air was squeezed from her body, leaving her breathless and extremely shocked. She stared helplessly at the alien's back as her face turned blue.

"Star! Let her go, you're choking her to death!"

She stumbled backward, coughing as oxygen flooded back into her lungs and staring at the redhead warily.

She blushed, a nervous giggle excaping her as she politely extened her hand. Mina took it hesitantly, but found that the girl was being incredibly gentle, no doubt to make up for that bone-crushing hug.

"I am Starfire, this is Beast Boy, and what is your name, friend?"

"Mina. I'm Mina." She glanced at the ground; nervous habit. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" she asked the gravel.

Starfire smiled encouragingly at the top of her head. "You are here concerning friend Robin? Please, have you found him? Is he safe?"

Mina glanced up, guilt weighing on her at the hopeful light in Starfire's eyes. But wait a minute. How did they even know they were looking for the same person? "Are you sure this is Robin? I mean...he wasn't wearing a costume or anything..."

Beast Boy frowned. "We're pretty sure. At least, we hope it is." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "A fool-proof Robin-detector! Did he mention anything about a guy called Slade?"

The name twanged off of her instantly. "Yeah, he did. Accused me of working for him. But...who is Slade?"

Beast Boy and Starfire shivered at the eerie familiarity of those words. BB was the first to come up with an answer to such a complicated and painful question. "Slade is one seriously evil dude."

* * *

_Sorry if that was a weird place to stop, but the purpose of this chapter was basically to tie up all those loose ends I left dangling cuz of Wayne...ah, poor Wayne Also I apollogize for any typos...Eerakaam is pronounced EAR-a-CALM, just a word that I made up that sounded like guilt to me lol. Tifereth, I'm SO glad you liked The Song of a Hero...I really wasn't sure if it was any good...you can never know when you write the thing at six in the morning. LOL I feel exactly the same about you, except I envy your wordiness. I am happy to call you a friend. Sequel? Please? -puppy dog eyes- I held up myend of the bargain...READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! -Dusty_


	14. Tying the Noose

_Hi guys...sorry this update took so long. Back to school, back to homework._

_jambey: Thanks. Your probably right on that one, and lucky it was. _

_Tifereth Kantrishakrim: LOL yeah I tried to tone it down a bit. Thanks...I tried. That's how I feel when reading your stories, so I'm glad mine did the same for you. Keep it up, I really want to see what's coming next!_

_Raven of the Night 676: LOL yeah. Good, cuz that was the idea._

_Strixvaria: LOL two Umbridges? I'm sorry...how horrible. I'll swing by and check it out...dang this stupid homework!_

_CloudsHalo: LOL sorry...you should know soon. Yeah, just trying to get from one place to the next. Hopefully you consider this action._

_Mystyre: Nah, he wasn't dying really...his blood sugar and such was just dangerously low from lack of sustenance. More on her in this chap. LOL ok, I will. _

_CelticHeiressFiona: You'll see. LOL you'll see it all in just a minute. _

_gianluca de duonnie: Hm..that really seems to sum up this chapter. Interesting._

_The Wings of a Raven: All right, if you say so. I did...lol I've been fighting it for quite some time, but now I've finally given in. Tricky...wish I could do that._

_DarkGoddessAngel101: All right, I'll take your word for that. I don't read the comics, so if I make any errors as to that I apollogize. I'm just going off what people tell me._

_Aeris-Raven: LOL yeah I thought one non-cliffhanger wouldn't kill me. That always sucks. Raven should be in it a lot more from now on. _

_Strixvaria: Thanks._

_Furubafun24: Yeah a BB way. You'll see about that. Cool! No prob, rambling is what I do. Thanks:)_

_pureangel: 2.3? So one will be premature? LOL! We'll see..._

_im in a kill people mood: You're welcome._

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Yes. You should know soon, still trying to work out a few kinks when it comes to that. Yeah I know they've been neglected, just had to get the semi-climax out of the way. There should be more Raven from now on. Thanks:)_

_Child of Blood: LOL sounds good, can I help? I could hold his hands or something...Uh, yeah about that..._

_im in a kill people mood: A BB way...lol Wayne wasn't enough for you? Still thirsty for blood? _

_Water81: Yeah for a while there it was kinda like "what was the point of bringing her in?" but trust me she has much more to do in this story. Any grammar issues are just typos, the result of being in a big fat hurry. Thanks._

_Ok, on with the story!

* * *

_

_Batman...?_

_But no, he was gone. He couldn't be here...could he?_

_He frowned as he felt the warmth of his breath crowd around his face, almost suffocating him, like keeping your head under the blankets for too long. He tried to reach up to see what was blocking his mouth, but his hand wouldn't obey him. Instead, it dived toward his waist, whipping out something that glinted in the dim light, and pointing it at Batman._

_He squinted, trying to see Bruce better...but in vain. It was as though he was seeing the world through one eye..._

_In one blinding flash, he knew. Slade, the gun...had to do something, had to stop it... With all his strength, he struggled to drop the weapon, but it remained firmly in his hand, a finger tightening around the trigger..._

_"No! Not again, wake up! Please let me wake up!"_

_Unbidden, unwanted, he felt his lips curve into a sneer behind the mask, felt a hideous pleasure tingling through him even as his mind screamed in panic. There was nothing he could do to stop it. His fault..._

_A gasp of pain ripped through the still air, ripped through his mind as Bruce Wayne fell. Pain-filled eyes stared up at him, burning holes in his soul. "Why? I...I'm your...father."_

_The sneer grew wider, though every muscle in his body was rebelling against it, the sadistic pleasure coursing through him bringing a rushing noise to his ears. He...he was enjoying this._

_"I already have a father." His lips formed the words without his permission, but it was not his voice, it was not him, he was not Slade! No! Never!_

"NOOO!"

The mask...it was still there...

"SHIT! NO!" Pain shot through him as he lifted heavy hands, tearing franticly at his face, desperate to get that horrible, cold, one-eyed mask away from his skin...

"Leave that on."

Cold hands forced his arms to his sides, forced him to hold still though he struggled against them. Slowly but surely, the pain and exhaustion took its toll, and he resisted less and less as his vision began to clear. Slade. It was all a dream.

_"No"_, whispered a little voice in the bakc of his mind. _"Not all of it. Bruce..."_ He didn't want to remember that! He wouldn't!

Slade sighed, releasing him and turning his back. "So foolish, Robin. The sooner you learn that nothing and no one is worth your time, the better."

A small, faint voice in the back of his mind was telling him to get up, to fight, to care, but it soon faded into the background of howls and screams. His body felt so heavy, a dark cloud was hovering in his mind, and somehow he preferred it that way. It was a shield, a wall between him and the monsters. He watched Slade moving about the room, watched him selecting various vials of liquid, watched him advance, syringe in hand, and still he didn't move. He didn't care, didn't care anymore. Slade could taunt him, hurt him, kill him, but it didn't matter. He was already dead anyway.

* * *

Slade busied himself with the vials, glancing up every now and then to check Robin's vital signs. That little "energy booster" he'd administered seemed to be helping a little; heart rate was closer to normal though blood sugar was still dangerously low. He doubted Robin would eat of his own free will, so he would just have to get his nourishment in liquid form.

Reaching for a mild sedative, he turned to face Robin, then froze, rethinking the matter. The boy was limp, his eyes staring blankly at him like an animal that has been shot in the heart and is merely waiting to die. He doubted that Robin would give him any trouble. Surely, a sedative was unnecessary at this point. "Now, Robin", he muttered, turning his back once again as he searched for antiseptic and bandages, "it seems you are finally ready to listen to reason. I knew you would eventually 'wise up', so to speak. I'm quite proud of you, actually." He glanced up just in time to see the boy wince as though in pain. Imagine that. The first reaction he had gotten from him since he woke up cursing.

Robin made no move to stop him as he took hold of a limp hand, examining it carefully. He smirked, unsurprised at what met his eye. Dried and congealed blood clung to torn and ragged knuckles, two of the fingers bruised and swollen. His right hand was, if anything, worse. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he got a firm grip on Robin's hand, and began cleaning away the blood. He felt Robin tense, and glanced up to see eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched. Experimentally, he dragged the rag roughly across the raw flesh, and was rewarded by a grunt of pain from Boy Wonder. Smiling slightly, he turned his attention back to the wounds.

Five of Robin's fingers were broken, bent at odd angles. With a glance upward, Slade took hold of his hand and bent the fingers back into place. A scream of pain choked its way out of Robin's firmly closed mouth as the grating of bone on bone drifted to Slade's ears. He did the same with the other hand and recieved much the same response from Robin. He smiled a little, then bound up the hands tightly to allow the bones to mend correctly.

The rest of Robin's injuries were minor, a cut here, a bruise there. Slade cleaned and bandaged the more serious of them, then turned his attention to Robin's leg. This was where it became complicated.

Robin was obviously experiencing pain in his newly-mended limb, so much in fact that he could hardly use it. That was hardly a desirable trait in a possible apprentice. The bone, amazingly enough, appeared to have healed correctly. The problem was most likely caused by nerve or muscle damage, and unfortunately, not much could be done for that.

Slade turned to see Robin's eyes, still fixed unwaveringly on him. With slight interest, he observed that nearly all traces of green and blue had fled from those hazel eyes, blotted out by a deep, dark gray, full of pain and indifference. Those eyes bore an uncanny resemblance to his own. "All the same", he thought, while readying the syringe, "I think I'll give him back his mask." Slade refused to admit it, even to himself, but those eyes sent a tiny shiver up his spine.

* * *

What was wrong? Why was he blocking her?

Raven tried yet again to reach him, feeling for his mind, searching for some sign that he was there. "Robin, what's wrong? Where are you?" Nothing but swirling black and silence. "Robin, answer me! Robin?"

She slowly opened her eyes, glaring at the wall across from her bed. She tried to ignore the fear raging through her, tried to be logical. Panic never solved anything. He was here, she _knew_ he was here, he _had _to be here! "Robin! Listen to me, you can still win. Slade does not control you, you have to keep fighting! Don't give in, you can still do it! Don't let Slade win!" Raven tensed, sending as much energy to Robin as she possibly could, reaching out to him and pulling him to her, saving him.

For a split second, he was there. A howl of pain tore through her mind, hammering against her skull until she too was screaming, aching, bleeding. A whirl of voices, flashing images, a blur of memories not her own racing before her eyes. She struggled to fight it, struggled to control it...

"No! NO! NO NO NO!"

As suddenly as it had come, it vanished. There was a pushing sensation, almost like a light shove in the chest, and Robin faded out.

* * *

"Any luck Star?"

Starfire sighed, staring up at the sky with eyes deadened by fatigue and hopelessness. At another word from Beast Boy, she reached for her communicator and flipped it open. The green changeling bore much the same expression as she did. "I am afraid that, thus far, my search has been unsuccessful."

BB nodded sadly. "Same here."

Before either of them could speak another word, the screen divided in two and an image of Mina appeared, looking just as hopeless as they did. Starfire had given her a spare communicator so that they could keep in touch while searching the city for the missing Wonder.

"Anything?", she asked, an almost unrecognizable undertone of hopelessness weakening her voice.

Starfire and Beast Boy shook their heads, and all turned their eyes away from the screen, unwilling to gaze at the mirror image of their defeat. All three of them, even Starfire, were beginning to lose faith. A nagging doubt, harder and harder to push away by the minute, was creeping into their minds. Was there even a Robin to find anymore?

"I...I shall check downtown once more. Perhaps I...overlooked something", said Star, a feigned courage masking her fear as she surreptitiously wiped a tear from dull green eyes. "Please friends, let us continue the search."

There was a silent plea in those words, a desperate attempt to renew the hope so very lost. Her "team" nodded firmly, a stubborn set to their mouths. Robin had never given up on them, no matter how hopeless is seemed. It was the least they could do in return.

* * *

The room was dark, a naked lightbulb casting enough light for him to see the shadowy figure before him, but not enough to chase the darkness from hidden corners. It was cold, empty, suffocated. It cried out for something long-lost and never returning.

"You have led many lives, apprentice. Worn many masks. Carried many burdens. Are you ready to be free of that?"

Something, a haunting whisper, a dying spark in the back of his mind was screaming defiance, but its voice could not be heard about the gray. "Yes."

"Are you ready to cast off the foolish pain of this world?"

He knew the answer to that question, knew it without doubt...but then why was something telling him he was wrong? "Yes."

"Are you willing to cut ties with those vicious betrayers who dared to call you their friend?"

Something reminiscent of anger, of hurt, of _betrayal_, awoke inside him at those words. A flood of painful memories threatened to engulf him, but he pushed them back desperately, digging his mind back into that blank nothing. The were never his friends. "Yes."

A quiet chuckle drifted from the towering, shadowy figure as he circled him, the glint of weak light on cold metal adding to the shiver of fear inside him. "You say that, but you don't entirely believe it. Your...affection for the others is nearly dead, but Raven...Raven is another story."

Horror wrapped its cold fingers around his throat at the sound of her name. He knew that he could not survive another loss. He could not survive without Raven.

"You love her." The figure haulted in front of him, hands clasped behind his back, eye glinting down on him. "An error, Robin. A flaw. But that need not be addressed at the present time. The girl is safe, and will remain safe as long as you cooperate." He resumed his pacing, the silence echoing off the walls as his metal boots sent sound waves reverberating, rebounding. If any doubt had survived the cold indifference in Robin's mind, it was extinguished now. He had no choice.

"Do you swear to serve me, always, no matter what the circumstances, now and forever?" Slade's eye burned down on him, shining like sunrise on the blade.

His chest was tight, his hands clenched despite the pain. A slow breath shuddered through him as Robin tied the noose. "Yes."

Slade stood silently before him, the entity that had struck fear in his heart now the commanding force that controled every aspect of his life. "Welcome to the other side."

The dull echo of his footsteps, the click of a door, but not a lock, the deafening silence of solitude. Slade was gone, but his taint remained. A small part of his escence clung to the walls, hid in the shadows, curled itself around the little boy standing alone beneath the dying lightbulb. Slade was inside him, Slade was a part of him. There was no escape.

* * *

_Well there you go. Review! -Dusty_


	15. The Invisible Warehouse

_Hmmm...well you know the song and dance by now._

_Raven of the Night676: -sweat drops- Uh...hehehe. Lol thanks._

_Mina: LOL if you don't like him now... That was a pretty unpleasant scene. Sugar high, eh? LOL my friend Rusty's little sister has decided she's obsessed with Teen Titans...made a bunch of paper Robin masks. Only problem is, she think's Starfire is the end-all be-all. :( Wish I could see it cuz I always giggle at that part...I'm so pathetic. Sadly, my name is not Budah -sigh- lol if you guess right, I'll tell you so. Dorothy? Daina? Hmm...I'll guess eventually. Tell me if I get it right, ok:)_

_jambey: LOL. Hmmm...not quite bored, more exasperated to the point of insanity...well not that bad, but near. I swear the answers will come very very soon._

_Aeris-Raven: Yeah... -blush- I accidently typed about instead of above...I enjoyed writing that chapter about as much as 12...that one was fun to write...if you get what I mean by fun._

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin: No problem...wish I would go on a vacation -sigh-. Well hope you had a lovely time at the store:)_

_CloudsHalo: I swear, you will find out soon, very very soon. Thanks for the heads up..but grr what a long wait! Glad you enjoyed it!_

_antiterra: Whoa...that's...interesting. LOL well, if you hate Terra, you are MORE THAN welcome here! Bash the little earth shifter!_

_Dark-Magic67: Hmmm...you'll see about that soon. Glad you like it:)_

_Darkofthenight: Yes sir or ma'am, as the case may be._

_Majestical: No prob. I really did mean to have more of her in this story...but I kinda backed her into a corner (a locked room, to be more precise), so it's hard to work her in. There is more of Raven in this chapter though, and there should be more in the chapters to come (what there is left, that is). _

_Umbro Draco: LONDON? FOR A WEEK? AND MORE? Gr...I am so jealous. -sigh- I wish someone would take me to London. Well, it's good to have you back. Cracking he is. Poor Raven indeed. I am so evil. Glad you like it:)_

_Mystyre: Hmm...trick? Do you have a trick up your sleeve, Robin? Rob: Uh...well...you see, it's uh sorta complicated...and you wouldn't understand. Dusty: Oooh, of course. Uh...about that... -sweat drops- Glad you like it! Oh and so sorry I took so long to read inner workings...it's good!_

_CelticHeiressFiona: Ooh...peach? Those are the best kind. Thanks!_

_Tifereth: Technically, Slade was doing a good deed...though he took way too much pleasure in doing so. Rob: -blushes- Stop it. Dusty: Oh yeah, you're so humble. -tears well up in hazel eyes- But...but...I'M SORRY! If you hate Slade now... LOL I like the way you describe my story. I should hire you to write my summaries...How does a dozen digital cookies per summary sound? Yeah...I need to figure out how to work in an explanation of that, cuz I haven't really told what Slade injected into him. Are you banned again? Poor Tifereth. Yes, you will find out very soon. _

_VerticallyxChallenged: I won't hurt you. LOL I am? Still sorta surprised really...I never thought they'd be this popular. LOL yes, a hug and some therapy...oh and the death of Slade would be helpful too. Thanks!_

_Strixvaria: Thanks._

_Rebel-Aquarius: Yeah...I guess I just sorta project my life onto them and then I can understand them better, like Robin for instance. Sure, what's your penname? Or have you started it yet? Just let me know, and I'll come check it out. Yes, I will...very soon. Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!_

_Child of Blood: -shiver- I heard of someone that liked to do that to innocent kitties...But Slade deserves it. We could disect him in the name of science...see if there's a heart somewhere in there. _

_kiddette: Whoa...haven't seen you for a while! Glad you like it...and still wondering what that proposition was...The story's almost over._

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Yeah, sorry, but believe it or not it was the average length. Yeah, you should find out all of that very soon (I know I've said this many times before, but this time I mean it). Yeah, Slade is really good at putting salt in the wounds. Yeah, there's no way he would let her go...not for now at least. Thanks!_

_Cheerin4danny: Thanks! So you like Danny Phantom huh? I think it's pretty cool too...Sam and Danny are cute together._

_Telepathic communication is in italics. Ok then, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

"Starfire! Beast Boy! I think I found something!"

The alien girl's eyes widened, not sure if she should be happy or afraid. "What is this 'something', Friend Mina?"

"I don't know yet, but...it looks pretty creepy."

BB's face appeared on the screen next to Mina's. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Gotham. Thought we might have more luck her than in Jump City. Hurry, I'll wait for you." The girl's face disappeared, leaving Beast Boy staring at Starfire. A silent conversation passed between their green eyes, then both nodded, and Starfire shut off her communicator. Anything was better than not knowing.

* * *

Robin walked as silently as possible down the dark, dusty hallway, freezing every time he stepped on a creaking floorboard, his heart pounding, certain that Slade would emerge from one of the countless doors at any moment. He felt like a fly with it's wings ripped off, trapped in a glass jar being tipped and shaken at the will of some all-powerful being. No escape, no control. Fear.

Raven must be behind one of these doors, but the question was which. No doubt, if he did manage to find her door, it would be locked, and then what would he do? A horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him that this was exactly what Slade was expecting him to do. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead as a terrifying thought occurred to him: what if Slade could read his mind, as Raven did? What if, at this very moment. . . All too possible. Slade had "died" twice now, and yet here he was. Robin was beginning to think that nothing was impossible when it came to Slade. How could anyone fight a ghost?

Robin froze in front of a door, perfectly identical to all the others, except for one tiny detail. It would have been all too easy to miss in the semidarkness, had his eyes not been fixed on the floor. A corner of blue cloth protruded slightly from beneath the door, and that was all he needed. This door was indeed Raven's. . .but what would he find behind it? His heavily bandaged hand hovered just above the handle, shaking slightly as he bit his lip hard. What would she say when she saw him dressed like. . .this? What would she say when she saw the metal "S" over his heart? With painful clarity, he recalled the look she had given him the first time he had been forced to wear it. Disbelief, pain, horror. . .disgust. She had watched him like one would a rattlesnake in tall grass; as though at any moment he would strike. And a snake he was, no matter how much he didn't want to be. He had ached to tell them, yearned to explain, to get those acusing stares off of him and tend the burns their eyes had left behind. But always that voice echoed in his head, that venemous, terrifying, hateful voice. "Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore."

And it was true. When he wore that "S", he had no friends, only enemies. With Slade, there was only hate and fear. How could Raven love something so despicable, so cowardly, so very different from her? Once he had seen trust in her eyes. Once he was sure that she loved and admired him. Now there was no regaining that. There was too much pain, too much to be forgiven and nothing to make it deserved. His face was cold and unreadable as he lowered the hand, turning away from his life, his light, his purpose. It was like turning you're back on the sun to dive head-first into a dark, cold pool of mud.

_"How could you think that?"_

Robin jumped, whirling around and searching the hallway before his brain understood. It _was_ Raven, she _had_ spoken, but on the inside. Shame beyond anything he had ever felt burned through him, and he longed to tear off the suit even though he knew she couldn't see him.

_"Stop it! I don't care what you're wearing!" _The equivalent of a heavy sigh whistled through his mind. _"How could you ever think that. . ."_

He didn't even deserve to speak to her.

_"Damn it, Robin, stop! Don't say that!"_

He was a coward, a failure, a murderer.

_"Stop!"_

Cold and burnng at the same time, Robin wished with all his heart that the bomb had killed him and spared her this pain. He wanted to die, truly wished himself dead for the first time in his life. There was nothing more to live for. . .nothing that wouldn't be better off without him.

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

The words exploded in his mind, tingling through his entire body with a tangible warmth. He gasped as the warmth gathered in his fingers, pulsing over the broken bones and soothing the pain away. Bruises, cuts, scrapes, all were healed in that one breathtaking moment, and he was left standing outside her door, eyes wide as he brought his hand before them and gingerly flexed the fingers. They moved easily, the constant throbbing gone. Raven did that for him.

_"I love you, Robin. Nothing can change that, not Slade, not the Titans, not even you. Please believe that. Please trust me."_

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and blinked back reluctant tears. "Raven, I--"

"APPRENTICE!"

He flinched, his stomach clenching to the point of pain as a cold, iron fist clamped around his shoulder, jerking him backwards. In the next moment he was looking up into the icy face of his master.

"What do you think you are doing, young man?" That single, gray eye glared down at him, and he crumbled beneath it's gaze.

"I. . .I. . ." he stuttered, eyes darting away again and again only to be drawn back to that terrible face. He had to protect Raven, had to keep Slade away from her at all costs. There was no telling what he would do if Robin disappointed him. "J-just walking. . ." The memory of that cold, cruel pistol pressed against Raven's temple made his stomach lurch sickeningly. He hated himself for getting her into this mess, and if anything happened to her. . .

Slade's eye narrowed, and a cold sweat broke out on Robin's forehead. He knew. "I see. Let me see your hands."

"Wh-what?" How could he know about that? How?

Slade's hand shot out as Robin tried and failed to back away. His arm was caught in the man's iron grip, Slade's other hand squeezing Robin's fingers lightly. He pretended to flinch in pain, but the time gap was too great to avoid suspicion. Robin wasn't sure exactly why, but he had a feeling that he did _not _want Slade to know his fingers were healed. Too late.

"Well, would you look at that. Nothing short of a miracle. By the look on your face, I'm sureyou don't know this, Robin, but the bones are completely healed. Beautifully so, in fact." As though to prove his point, Slade ripped off the bandage and bent each of the fingers one right after the other, and of course, there was no pain.

A different, younger Robin would have been angered by the sarcastic taunting, but this one could only feel fear, like a giant rock lodged in his chest. This could lead to nothing good.

"I am very pleased to hear this, Robin. And a special thanks to your little girlfriend, too." A metal boot slid across the floor, shoving the cloth back under the door soundlessly. "This has sped up the process considerably."

Robin swallowed hard, but the lump was still there. "P-process?"

"Oh yes." The tone in his voice sent shivers up Robin's spine and a trickle of cold sweat down his back. "I trust you have not forgotten that little ceremony, Robin?"

Forgotten it? It was the only thing he could think about.

"That was not just for fun, Robin. That agreement is binding, contract or no." He chuckled, still glaring down at Robin, as though trying to make him feel small and afraid. It was working. "I like to think of it as a pact sealed with blood. _Your_ blood."

Even with all his thoughts of suicide, that statement multiplied his fear ten-fold, if for no other reason, because when he was gone nothing would stand between Slade and Raven.

"It goes without saying that, should you. . .disappoint me, you will pay with your very life. And she", he tilted his head towards the door, "will be utterly expendable."

His fears and suspicions had now become cold, hard facts. There was only one choice. "What do you want me to do?"

_"No! What are you doing? Fight, Robin! Don't give in!_

_"It's too late."_

Slade removed a pistol, horribly similar to the one he had used to threaten Raven, from his belt and placed it in Robin's newly-mended fingers. "Kill."

His masked eyed widened in horror, and he tried to drop the weapon, only to find Slade's hand clamped firmly around his, keeping it in place. The cold of metal against his skin was like poison, seeping up his arm and into his chest to stop someone else's heart. No! Never! He could never. . .but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to. "I. . ."

"You have two shots, the second for if you should miss. Both must be gone when you return, and don't attempt to get rid of them with alternate methods. I will know." Slade stared down at him, the glint in his eye as fatal and permanent as a bullet to the heart. "I am not asking you to kill your 'friends', Robin. Just a random individual who means absolutely nothing to you. Need I say that your precious Raven will be dead before you return, should you fail. You have one hour to be back, or she will die regardless of a successful shooting. Do I make myself clear?"

His mouth was full of sand, his lungs, paralyzed, his heart, beating franticly in his ribcage. He knew what he had to do.

_"Robin! You can't! It's not worth it, nothing is worth taking a life! You do have a choice!"_

Uncertainty was tearing him in half, confusion clouding his mind. "I. . .I won't--"

With lightning speed, a metal-gloved hand struck him on the side of the head. Stars winked before his eyes as he crashed into the wall, his head throbbing and his ears ringing. Slade gripped the front of his uniform, lifting him a good six inches off the ground until the cold mask was barely an inch away from his skin. "Do I Make Myself Clear?"

That cold, gray eye said everything. Slade would kill without a second thought, without any semblance of remorse or regret. Raven would not die, he couldn't let Raven die, no matter what the cost. She was his only hope. "Yes."

_"But. . .Robin. . ."_

Slade jerked him closer yet. "Yes, what?"

Robin's face burned red with shame. "Yes, Master."

He could almost see Slade's condescending smile behind the mask. "Good boy. You now have 49 minutes, to be exact, so I suggest you hurry. Oh, and one more thing."

Robin turned back, wondering what Slade could possibly say to make it worse.

"Don't get caught."

* * *

"Uh...what am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"Friend Beast Boy is right. I am afraid that I do not understand. What did you find?"

Mina frowned in confusion. "But. . .don't you see it?"

"See what?" Beast Boy squinted in the direction the girl had indicated. Aside from a few weeds and beer bottles, there was nothing. Just as empty lot. "There's nothing _to _see! Is this some kind of twisted joke?" he demanded, anger fueled by disappointment making his voice harsh and acusing. He was so sure that this time. . .

"No! I. . ." Growing desperate, Mina ran to Starfire, turning her face toward the delapidated warehouse. "There! It's right there!" Her eyebrows knit together in a deep frown. "Don't. . .don't you see it?"

Starfire turned her head towards the girl, eyes dark with concern. "Friend Mina, I can assure you that there is nothing in the area of which you speak. At least, nothing that will assist us in our search for our _friend._" She stressed the word, as though convincing someone that she did indeed consider Robin as such. With obvious difficulty, she pulled herself together. "We. . .we should. . .continue the search. Be of good cheer, friends." Smiling weakly, Starfire turned away and Beast Boy followed suit.

Mina's eyes darted from them, to the "invisible" warehouse, then back again. Why couldn't they see it? It couldn't be a mirage...the shadow! Maybe they would at least be able to see that. "Wait!" she yelled, running after them and dragging them back toward the building. "Do you see that shadow?" she asked, pointing to the ground on the dark side of the building.

BB blinked, noticing it for the first time. "Yeah. . ."

"Well, where did it come from? What's blocking the sun?"

Starfire looked up at the empty lot, then back at her newly aquired friend. "I. . .do believe you, Mina, but my head is still filled with questions. Why can you see it, if it remains hidden to our eyes?"

Mina, somewhat excited at making them believe her, frowned again. "I don't know. I. . .I just can, I guess. Come on!" She grabbed their hands, tugging them towards the building but keeping to the shadows, just in case. There was obiously something very fishy about this place, so caution was the best course. When they were barely a foot from the building, she took a deep breath. Time to find out if she was hallucinating or not. "Stretch your hands out in front of you, see if you don't feel something."

Starfire immediately obeyed, but Beast Boy hesitated, giving Mina a strange look. "Have you ever been to shrink?"

"Just do it!" she yelled, exasperated at his distrust.

With a grunt to the affect of, "This is a waste of time!", BB conformed, stretching his hand out towards the building's rough brick wall. Starfire touched it first, and she gave a gasp of surprise. "My hand will not move any farther!"

Beast Boy's eyes were wide as he ran his hand along the wall. "Whoa...you were right! How did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter, cuz in about five seconds, you won't remember, anyway!"

Beast Boy and Starfire whirled around, and instantly froze. "This is _not_ good."

* * *

_Well, there you go. Kind of a weird place to stop, but it's the best I got right now (oh the horrible grammar...forgive me). Hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon! Bye! -Dusty_


	16. Playing with Guns

_Me. Update. Now._

_King Cheetah: Yeah, it was._

_Majestical: No prob._

_Darkofthenight: Okie dokie._

_jambey: LOL yeah I had fun writing that bit. That might be a bit dangerous... Nope, but good guess. -sigh- What can I say? I'm addicted to writing._

_CloudsHalo: Ok, as I have said before, I know basically nothing about the Teen Titans that is not revealed in the cartoon. I haven't the foggiest where Gotham and Jump City are, so for my purposes (since this is fanfiction, after all) they are at least relatively close to eachother. As for that, you'll see in a bit._

_Cheerin4danny: Nope. Yeah, that part was unpleasant... You'll find out all that soon._

_Raven of the Night676: Nope and nope. Glad it was good._

_antiterra: Nope, nope, and NO WAY IN THIS UNIVERSE OR THE NEXT! Mina is NOT TERRA! -breathes heavily, regains control- Well, I'm about to write the climax...don't know if that qualifies for your exciting list...Glad you liked it._

_Dark-Magic67: Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks!_

_Cheerin4danny: Well, I've only seen a couple episodes, so I don't really know all the facts...Thanks!_

_Umbro Draco: Yeah, it spazzes...seems to like to pick on me. DUN DUN DUN, AND THE WINNER IS...UMBRO DRACO! -cast cheers- LOL you were the only person to guess it, congrats my friend. And yes, I planted that to give you guys a hint. Ooh...you are too sharp, way too sharp._

_CelticHeiressFiona: Hmm...in a way yes it is him...but in another way, no it's not.Glad you like it!_

_Mina: I've been wanting to do that for ages...LOL I hoped you would. Hmm...your name is dorito! Lol...not really, but I can't think of any others. Nope...though it would be funny if my name was Barbara...lol._

_Mystyre: Yeah, that is it in a nutshell. Nope. Don't feel stupid, you'll soon see. Yes she does. Yeah, but not if the gun was aimed at her head and Slade was holding her still...Yes indeed._

_Aeris-Raven: Nope and nope. I looked at that...it does fit quite well._

_Rebel-Aquarius: Thanks, and your story is awesome so far._

_Insaneiac The Maniac: Aw, a new reader. Nothing better than that. Handcuffs...I'll explain later. If I don't explain later, you can kick me and make me explain later. Cyborg is my least favorite character...as you probably guessed. Yeah, they finally grew some backbones. Why, thank you! LOL! It's all just fun and games...to get some of the thoughts out of my head so I can sleep. Exactly, and trust Slade to hit the nail on the head. Well, you will definitely see how it rounds out quite soon. Thanks...that was one of my more risky plot twists. Great to hear from you:)_

_ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

Kill. Slade said it so matter-of-factly, as though waltzing into a crowd of people and shooting someone was a perfectly normal and appealing activity. His stomach lurched, and he heaved, clutching the wall for support. Nothing there...there hadn't been anything in his stomach for quite some time now, though he knew Slade had managed to get around that suicide attempt. When he passed out in his "room", he was slightly hopeful that death was claiming him. But after Slade was through with him, he felt a certain artificial strength flow back into his muscles, and the stabbing pains in his stomach had subsided to a dull ache. Most importantly, he could use his leg with only a relatively small twinge of pain. That was the big mystery; how had Slade managed to steal his last protection from a life of crime?

When his stomach had calmed somewhat, Robin pushed away from the wall, approaching the door with some trepidation. Half of him suspected that this was all a trap, just another way Slade had invented to bend him to his will. The other half wondered what it would be like to see the sun again after what felt like a thousand years of darkness. He had almost forgotten it, but then, he had forgotten a lot of things since he ended up in this prison.

Robin almost smiled; it was just too ironic. All the hours he had spent vainly plotting, wanting with every fiber of his being to get out of this hell-hole, and now, he was afraid to leave it. If you kick a dog every time it tries to come in the house, the memory of that pain will linger and it will always hesitate at the door, even if you invite it in.

The handle creaked, making him jump and automatically glance over his shoulder. No one was there. Why would Slade try to stop him? He wanted Robin to leave...if only for a short time.

_"Forty minutes, Robin."_

He jumped, his heart racing as the cold voice sounded in his ear. Just the headphones...

With renewed determination, Robin reached out a hand and shoved the door open. White-hot light pierced his eyes, penetrating through his eyelids as they squeezed shut in pain. It took several minutes to adjust to the dramatic change in light, and even then colorspots danced across his vision.

"It doesn't matter, cuz in about five seconds, you won't remember anyway!"

Robin's eyes widened. Cyborg?

"This is _not_ good."

Beast Boy?

Moving as soundlessly as any self-respecting shadow, Robin crept through the door, headed towards the voices... He recieved an immediate shock as he stared at the building and saw...nothing. Nothing but an empty lot...at least, to the untrained eye. The Boy Wonder reached out and ran a hand along the wall...definitely there. Slade must be cloaking his hideout, to keep anyone that might possibly be looking for Robin off his trail. How nice of him. Peeking around the corner of the "invisible" building, he had to cover his mouth to stifle a gasp of surprise. Barely two feet away from him was Starfire, facing, thankfully, away from him and toward...

"It's true, even tiny can pack a punch, but not for long!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Starfire, but she dodged it, soaring up over his head and raining him with starbolts. The half-robot avoided them easily, firing first at Starfire, then at Beast Boy, who was charging him in the form of a bull. The blast caught the changeling by surprise, sending him flying backwards a few feet.

"Beast Boy!" Star plumetted back to Earth, landing in front of Cyborg. "Friend, why do you do these--" The alien gave a small grunt of surprise as another blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon slammed into her chest, knocking her backwards...and straight into Robin.

They rolled head over heels, finally coming to a stop with Starfire on top of him. For a moment, she merely blinked in shock. Then reality sunk in. "R...Robin? You are safe?"

"I'm..." _Fine_. He had never been less fine in his life. Remembering his disgraceful clothing, Robin looked away, gently moving Star off of him so he could stand.

Her emerald eyes bored holes in him, taking in the mask, and the razor-sharp "S" over his heart. Her relief died quickly, to be replaced by horror and uncertainty. "Robin...I..."

Some unpleasant memory drifted to the surface, and Robin changed before her very eyes. "What? Were you expecting someone else? A lot has changed since you kicked me out, Starfire." The bitterness in his voice pierced her to the core.

"Robin, please! Please just listen--"

His fists were clenched. "Did you listen to me?"

Star's eyes widened, and her feet touched Earth with a small thump as tears welled up in her eyes.

The Boy Wonder saw him first, sneaking around the corner, sonic cannon at the ready and leveled at Starfire's back. "Star, loo--"

"Ooph!" The blast lifted the Tamaranian off her feet and slammed her into the invisible wall, where she sank to the ground and lay still, blood oozing down the side of her face. Robin knelt beside her, his heart aching as he wiped away the blood and checked her pulse. "Star..."

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Robin jerked his head up, only to lock eyes with someone he had hoped never to speak to again. "You hurt Starfire," he hissed, glaring at the half-robot.

"Not as much as you did. Nice suit, makes you look just like Sl--"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, leaping forward and sweeping his legs along the ground, hoping to trip the hybrid up. Cyborg jumped it easily, sending a heavy metal fist flying at Robin's face. He ducked it, though he could still feel it whistle past his ear_. "Thirty minutes, Robin."_

Cyborg fired off a long blast from his cannon, grazing Robin's arm and sending him spinning through the air with the sheer force of it. "Hey, I'm sorry man. Did that hurt? Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand, a look of concern in his human eye, but Robin was far from convinced. He feigned gratitude as he accepted Cyborg's hand, then planted both his feet into the teen's metal chest, successfully flipping him onto his back. In the next instant, Cyborg thrust his foot upward and a small rocket exploded from its base, smashing into Robin's chest and detonating on impact. The shock wave sent him flying backwards to be intercepted by a brick wall, harsh and unforgiving. Stars winked before his eyes as his head collided with the solid surface, knocking the wind out of him as he slid to the ground. Had to get up...Raven...

Cyborg made that decision for him. A huge metal fist gripped the back of his uniform, jerking him to his feet as its twin drew back and aimed for his face. Automatically, Robin lifted his arm and deflected the blow, somewhat painfully -it was metal, after all- and sent his own punch into Cyborg's face. It connected, whipping his head back and stunning him enough to make him drop Robin. Boy Wonder's legs wobbled for a moment, but he ignored it, leaping into the air and flip-kicking his former best friend in the metal cranium. That brought a stabbing pain shooting up his leg, but he didn't care. This felt a lot better than it should have; making Cyborg pay, taking back what was stolen from him...proving them right. With a shake of his head, Robin pushed that thought out of his mind, just in time to avoid another kick from Cyborg. That last hit was a fire at the base of his skull; a cold reminder of his friend's betrayal. Cyborg would beat him to a pulp without batting an eye. Well, Robin sure as heck was not going to give him the pleasure.

Slade's apprentice lashed out furiously, kicking and punching his teammate, his friend, his big brother, with all the strength he possessed, his face pale and cold sweat standing out on his forehead. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how it had come to this.

_"Nice of you to play, Robin, but ya know I'm gonna win," teased Cyborg, punching the smaller boy lightly._

_"Well, let's just play and see what happens," grinned Robin. They solemnly bowed to each other, then picked up their paddles and turned on the Game Station._

_On your mark...Get set..._

_"Booya!" yelled Cyborg, racing full speed ahead._

A light punch to his chest sent Robin stumbling back slightly, giving Cyborg just enough room to raise his sonic cannon. Before he could duck, before he could do anything to save himself, Cyborg fired.

Blue energy collided with his chest, sending a jolt of pain through his entire body as he left the ground behind, his ears ringing, his eyes blurring, and his heart beating unnaturally slow.

_"So...are we cool?" asked Robin cautiously._

_"Frosty."_

"Say goodnight, _Robin_."

* * *

Mina watched in horror as Cyborg and Robin fought furiously. Starfire and Beast Boy were already down, taken out by bright blue blasts from Cyborg's arm gun. She screamed as a rocket shot from the robot's foot, colliding with Robin's chest and exploding in a burst of blue flame. She had to do something...had to help him...but what could she do? She was just an average teenager; she couldn't fly or shoot lasers from her eyes or transform into a T-rex; what could she possibly do againt a half-metal fighting machine?

As Robin dodged yet another blow from Cyborg, one fact clicked into place in her mind. Robin couldn't do any of those things, either. He was just as human as she was, but he was standing up to Cyborg. What did he have that she didn't? Courage. Bravery. Determination.

With a deep breath, Mina focused hard on the robot's metal back as he stood over Robin, an odd buzzing noise filling the air, almost like a...chainsaw. Her stomach turned as images of Robin after Cyborg was through with him flashed before her eyes. No more time for doubts. It was now or never.

Mina wasn't sure what she was looking for, or how it could help Robin, but this was the best plan she had. Her eyes scoured Cyborg's back, moving from his feet to his skull, focusing so hard on it that her head began to ache and it seemed her eyes were burning holes in the metal...

One second, she was glaring at the metal casing, and the next...she was staring inside Cyborg's head, glaring into a mess of wires and ciruits...but somehow that didn't seem unnatural in the least. She was looking for something, desperately searching... There! A blue wire, at least three times as thick as all the others; that was the one. Her eyes zoomed in one the wire until it filled her entire field of vision. Electricity sparked through her, building pressure, filling her entire being with energy, and still she kept her eyes on the wire. Inexplicably, she knew what to do. Slowly, little by little, she forced that energy into the wire, filling it, waiting... The wire pulsed with a light not its own, brighter and brighter...Wait...

"Say goodnight, _Robin_."

NOW! Mina released all of the remaining energy at once, allowing it to burst from her and into the wire, cutting it in one clean stroke. The job was done.

Cyborg instantly froze, the chainsaw whirring to a hault as he turned gray, the light in his synthetic eye dying out as he swayed and fell forward. She had done it; Mina didn't know how, but _she had done it_.

* * *

Robin groaned, wriggling out from under two hundred pounds of metal with no small amount of difficulty. His head was still spinning from that last blast from the sonic cannon. What had shut Cyborg down so suddenly? Both Starfire and Beast Boy were unconscious...who could have possibly--

"Uh...Robin?" The face of a girl swam into view...familiar. Of course, the one who took him to the warehouse...what was her name?

"I'm Mina, remember?" The girl stretched out her hand to help him stand. "Are you all right?"

_"Ten minutes, Robin."_ All the color drained from his face as the voice of Slade echoed in his ears. Ten...ten minutes?_ "No...let me go!"_ "Raven!" Robin swore breathlessly, scrambling to his feet, his hand darting to his utility belt...and the pistol Slade had given him. Robin was a master of wriggling out of the tightest of places, but thist time, he could see no escape. Someone..._Mina_, would have to die to keep Raven alive. And _he_ would have to kill her.

"R...Robin, what are you...?" Mina stared, wide-eyed and slightly fearful as he withdrew the gun from its compartment. No! He couldn't do this...her green eyes bored into him, silently asking why. The gun shook in his hand, his breath coming in short, irregular bursts. No...

_"Seven minutes, Robin."_ The words turned his blood to ice as faint screaming echoed in his ear. Slade was hurting Raven_. "No...Robin!"_

He swallowed hard against the golf ball in his throat, his hands so slick with sweat that he could hardly grip the pistol. To kill...to take a life. Such a crime was utterly unforgivable, unimaginable. _Murder._ That word would carry him well over the line between good and evil, drag him into Slade's domain, never to return. A living, breathing, perfect human being, beautiful, young. Extinguished at his hand.

_"Five minutes, Robin." "ROBIN!"_

Mina stared at the gun, panic rising in her chest as the barrel darted from her head to her heart, shaking violently. His face was as white as chalk, his eyes wide behind the mask...but he was determined, too. _"Focus! Focus on the gun...let it fill your mind..."_ Nothing. She could not see inside it as she had done with Cyborg. There was no wave of electricity. She couldn't do it, and now she was going to die.

_"Three minutes, Robin."_ Her screams rang in his ears, desperate, pleading. Slade was killing her. The girl was trembling slightly, all color gone from her pixie-ish features, fear in her wide eyes. It was the same fear he felt in the presence of his Master. His stomach turning in disgust, his mind screaming in panic, Robin leveled the gun at Mina's chest.

_"One minute, Robin."_ The screams were silenced, an eerie quiet in their wake. He would do _anything_ for Raven...anything at all.

"Robin..." Mina choked, all the air stolen from her body as though the bullet was already lodged in her heart.

Robin clicked back the safety. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion as his finger tightened around the trigger...

* * *

_Oh wow. I think that was THE MEANEST cliff hanger I have ever written! Strangle me if you wish, I'm prepared. I'll try to update soon so as not to leave you hanging too long. Time to get ready for school! -Dusty _


	17. The Rock

_In honor of the first day of freedom, I shall update this...interesting fic._

_Insaneiac The Maniac: Ok...a lot of people were guessing, so I had to give Umbro credit. We'll see about that. Yeah it will be cleared up...in the next chapter, most likely. _

_Celtic HeiressFiona: LOL thanks so much. I updated as fast as humanly possible._

_Aeris-Raven: Lol...sadly I don't think that will come about. Glad you liked it._

_alena-chan: I would hate for you to die, so here I am updating. Always great to get a new reader, especially when its this far into the game._

_Jordanals: Okie dokie._

_CloudsHalo: I would never do that! I'm sure you'll need your hair for one thing or another in this life. LOL yeah I was hoping you would like that...and this chapter is more action, and the next chapter will be more action. Love? Slade? I don't know... LOL not quite, but something to that affect...her powers deal with electronic things...which is why she could see the cloaked warehouse. You'll see more of that later. Well, of course. If Robin had to choose who would die, it would be Mina plain and simple. Glad you liked it!_

_Umbro Draco: Hmmm...not quite, but close. No prob. I was glad somebody guessed it from that little clue I left. Thanks! _

_antiterra: LOL ok._

_Mystyre: Hmmm...yeah that one was pretty mean. Nah, not stupidity...Cyborg showed up at that point, so it was him saying that. Same here, I totally understand you there. Something like that, yes. Thanks!_

_Cheerin4danny: -chokes- ... -smiles happily- What a turn-around. I congratulate you. LOL ok._

_jambey: Sweet! A Dusty voodoo doll! YAY! Yeah about that...you'll know in the next chapter. I do care for your cuticles, so I will update right now. _

_Raven of the Night676: I know. Thanks!_

_Mina: You'll see about that in just a minute. Yeah, I wanted to show that, once upon a time, they were friends...and that's why it was so painful. He's not just acting like a jerk. Nah, not stupid. Everyone's been asking that, and I would have told you sooner...but it just wasn't ever the right moment. Hey, did you get the review? Was I right? Let me know...AWESOME! Better put it up soon, cuz I've been looking forward to it. Glad you liked it!_

_CalliopeMused: How unfair! I'm not supposed to get consequences for cliffhangers! LOL glad you like it._

_superman35405: Wow...thanks so much! Your review encouraged me to get writing...so here is the result! Hope you like it._

_Ok...looks like we are almost done. Just this chap and two others, and the stories over. Kinda odd, really. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

Robin clicked back the safety. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion as his finger tightened on the trigger...

There was a metallic whir as a blurred projectile knocked the gun from his hand, sending it skittering away across the lot.

"I thought I taught you not to play with guns."

A horrible numb spread through his body, his mind racing with explanations...all of which contradicted the cold, hard facts. Of course, there was a five percent chance... At that point, all logical thought died as he turned around, his eyes seeing but not believing. Not possible...he would not allow himself to be fooled, he would not lose him all over again! Unexpected and painful tears sprang up behind the fearsome mask, sprang up from his soul as his eyes drank in the sight of him, his father, his hero. As hope and faith penetrated the gray, he felt something stirring inside him. Not hatred, not anger, not vengeance. The sight of that man, standing proudly against all odds, never doubting, never wavering, a rock where others were merely grains of sand buffetted upon the winds, awoke something in his heart that had long been crushed beneath cold iron. It was the desire, the will, not just to live, but to spend every breath of life bettering the world from which it came, to be a beacon of hope for the small, the weak, the downhearted, to _be_ that rock of protection, unchanging and true in the midst of the raging winds and black torrents of rain. That man was the very embodiement of truth and justice, the proof that, no matter how long the night may seem, no matter how deep its darkness, the sun will always return to aid the worn and weary soldeir, to banish the demons that so long have preyed upon his weaknesses and crushed his strengths. Faith is the memory of sunbeams in the face of darkness, the belief in goodness when surrounded by evil, the knowledge of justice when enduring the cruel consequences of its absense. Strength is not a matter of height and mass, but of mind, body, and soul. Strength is love, not hate. Strength is going back for the lost one, not hurrying on to glory. Strength is justice lovingly guided by mercy. _ Slade was not strong._

Robin was alive again.

"Hey, squirt. You look good in black." Batman towered over him, but that was comforting rather than intimidating. He smiled gently, placing a strong hand on each of Robin's shoulders as he searched his face. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Unable to control himself any longer, he took a step forward and hugged Bruce feircely, tears streaming from behind his mask as he buried his face in Batman's chest, shaking uncontrollably. This _had_ to be real...he wanted it to be real so desperately. "Y-you had me worried...for a minute there," he sobbed, desperately trying to control himself. It was a feeble effort.

Something close to a sigh of relief removed much of the tension in his mentor as he returned the hug. "Me too, squirt. Me too."

"Interesting. It seems I underestimated you, Wayne. Apparently bats are much more hardy than I thought." Father and son broke apart and whirled around to see Slade standing barely three feet away from them, the struggling figure of Raven clasped in his arms. "Apprentice! You failed to complete your task. I am a man of my word, Robin."

Raven's eyes were wild, a long cut down the side of her face oozing a steady trickle of blood as Slade tightened his grip, the glint of metal shining in his hand. Robin moved to attack, but Batman gently held him back, silently communicating the plan. "I know 'fair' isn't in your vocabulary, Slade, but blackmailing someone into submission says nothing of your fighting skills. Put the girl down, and let's have this out the old-fashioned way: hand-to-hand."

Slade laughed quietly. "And why would I do that?"

The batarang was in his hand and flying towards Slade in the space of two seconds, finding its mark in the pistol held to Raven's head. Just as it had with Robin, the weapon skidded across the lot and out of Slade's reach. "Because, otherwise, I will be forced to kill you."

Slade smirked behind his mask, though his mind was racing. The return of Batman was certainly _not_ in the plan. Fighting the Dark Knight alone was hard enough, add Robin and possibly the alien and shape-shifter to that equation, and it was shaping up to be quite a situation. Oh well. The harder the battle, the greater the victory. With a snap of his fingers, Slade summoned two robots from the depths of the warehouse to hold Raven. It was spine-tingling, how they seemed to appear out of thin air. "I'm in a fairly good mood today, Batman, so I'll humor you. I make it a point to honor the wishes of the dead." Slade charged, a cold glint in his eye that could only mean he was thirsty for blood.

Batman sped towards his enemy, throwing an unsuspected smoke bomb to the ground and fading itno the black cloud. "I thought we were fighting hand-to-hand," taunted Slade, eye searching the smoke despite the burning. A sudden kick to his lower back sent him stumbling forward and out of the smoke, fast dissipating in the chill winds of Gotham. The outline of Robin was visible first, hazy in the remaining smoke but still visible. "Two against one, Batman? Is that what you call a 'fair' fight?" Before the boy could react, Slade leapt forward, brutally kicking his legs out from under him and burying his metal boot in Robin's chest. A wet cough and a breathless gasp brought a smile to his lips. Somehow beating Robin never got old.

He would pay for that lapse in concentration.

Batman sprang from the smoke like a demon from the shadows, a black bo-staff smashing into Slade's chest with enough force to crack ribs. Rare pain burned inside him, momentarily stunning the villain as he backed away. Not fast enough to avoid Batman's next attack.

The first kick deepened the pain in his ribs, the second cracked his mask, the third nearly knocked his feet out from under him. With more effort than usual, Slade pulled back. _Enough!_

Stars sprang up before his eyes as Slade smashed his own staff into the back of Batman's skull. Blinking to clear his vision and realizing that that would hurt in the morning, Bruce ducked a second blow and sent his own flying at the masked psychopath. He was _really_ going to enjoy making this guy pay for what he did to Robin.

* * *

Mina had been through her share of near-death experiences, but that one was, without a doubt, the closest and most terrifying. Generally, when someone points a gun at your head, you feel afraid for your life. Most people do not feel sorry for the individual wielding the gun. Maybe it was her unexplainable feelings, maybe it was the way he said "I'm sorry", but Mina felt almost more afraid for Robin that she did for herself. She couldn't imagine what it woudl be like to go through life knowing that someone was dead because of you. She gave a silent thanks to whatever higher power might be looking out for her as the gun was knocked from his hand, savimg more than one life.

"Ok, so I'm alive. That's a plus." Aside from that stroke of luck, it was hard to find a positive side to this situation. Robin, Batman, and Slade were viciously fighting, neither winning nor losing, Starfire and Beast Boy were down, and Cyborg was...deactivated. Even with all he had done, Mina hoped the half-robot was still alive. Doing her best to stay hidden from Slade, she crept away from the fight and toward the figures of her fallen comrades. To her great relief, she found that Beast Boy was conscious, sitting up carefully and rubbing his head with a quiet groan. "Oooh...anybody catch the license plate of that bus?"

"Are you all right?" asked Mina, ignoring his joke. Now was just not the time.

"I think so..." he mumbled, getting to his feet with a hand from the short girl. "Wait a sec, where's Cyborg?"

"He's...well, he's not something you need to worry about right now. Come on!" Mina grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, still trying to stay out of sight. Starfire was collapsed against one wall of the building, her hair matted with dried blood and her eyes closed. Beast Boy gasped, dropping down beside her and taking her head in his hands. "Star..."

"She's alive," Mina reassured him, a thumb at the base of the alien's wrist. "Just knocked out...the impact..." Her heart ached for him, knowing what it was like to see a friend bleed. WIth difficulty, she pulled him to his feet. "She'll be fine, Beast Boy. Right now we need to take care of--"

A yell of pain pierced through the air, and both whipped around to see Robin skid to a hault, one hand clasped around his upper arm. As they drew closer, he grimaced, pulling something out of his arm with another scream. It was a dagger, small but sharp, covered up to the hilt in Robin's blood. Mina's stomach turned as she knelt beside him, admiring his strenght and cursing his stubbornness as he attempted to stand and rush back into the fray. She grabbed his uninjured arm, and would have been dragged alone after him had he not stopped and turned towards her. "At least let me bandage that. You won't be any help if you bleed to death," she almost pleaded, ripping a long strip of cloth from her ragged shirt and wrapping it around his arm carefully. Robin made no move to resist, but his eyes were glued to the ground, not looking at her even once. The second she was finished, he murmured a quick "thanks" and charged towards Slade and Batman, giving no signs of injury whatsoever. He was truly amazing...

* * *

The wound from the knife blade hurt terribly, but Robin ignored it and the already blood-soaked bandage. He had to get to Raven...the only problem was Slade was likely to throw more darts if he saw Robin anywhere near her, and the next might have a more detrimental affect. The villain's plan clearly did not involve Raven's freedom. If he could just free her, Slade woudl have nothing to dangle over his head, nothing to threaten him with.

_"Robin...listen carefully...I know where the key is." _Raven's voice whispered in his ear.

Confused, Robin thought back to her while dodging a punch from Slade. _"Key? What key?"_

_"The key to the handcuffs. It's in his utility belt, second compartment to the right. I'll try to take out these robots."_

Robin mentally nodded, his brain seeking out the best way to get the keys from Slade. Once Raven had her powers back, her danger from Slade would be greatly reduced. Now he just had to get the keys...

With a roar, Robin charged, head down and legs pumping, to smash into Slade like a whacko shot out of a circus cannon. Momentum overcame what he was lacking in mass and sent both Robin and Slade tumbling to the ground with a loud thump. Boy Wonder had about five seconds before the initial shock wore off, mabye less. Wriggling his hand along the cold, iron belt, his fingers met with the hilts of throwing knives as he searched franticly. Second compartment to the right...

With a threatening growl, Slade threw Robin off of him, springing to his feet as the boy hit the ground with a dull thud. The impact knocked the wind out of him, and he gulped down air for several seconds before attempting to move. Luckily, Batman jumped in to occupy Slade, leaving him a clear path to Raven. If he could just get to her...

But nothing was ever that easy with Slade. The mastermind himself might be occupied at the moment, but that was saying nothing of his robot army. Dozens of them dropped in front of Robin, efficiently blocking his path as they raised laser guns and aimed for his chest. Taking a deep breath, he took up his fighting stance... Robin froze, glancing to his left, then his right. Mina and Beast Boy smiled encouragingly, but it was the changeling he devoted his attention to. That smile spoke a thousand words, and all of them were more comforting that anyone could ever know. _He had friends._

Robin nodded, and all three attacked, Beast Boy morphing into a gorilla and smashing two robots at once with his massive fists, Mina punching and kicking with fierce determination. His bo-staff in hand, Robin rushed out at the mindless pawns seperating him from his Raven. Come Hell or high water, _he would save her.

* * *

_

"Quite amazing, for someone of your age. Tell me, Wayne, how did you survive?" taunted Slade, his bo-staff locked against Batman's as each struggled to overpower the other.

"I've taken worse hits than that," he grunted, pushing Slade back slightly with considerable effort.

"I think not. You said goodbye to that boy as though you were spending your last breath. What a shame that it wasn't enough to repair the damage." Any headway Batman had gained was reclaimed as Slade unveiled a hidden supply of energy, steadily shoving the Dark Knight backwards. "All the same, he certainly cried enough. Kicked and screamed like a child of two."

Batman growled low. "Good." With lightning speed, he dodged to the side, leaving Slade pushing against empty air. The villain stumbled forward, and Batman took advantage of his shock by cracking the thick, heavy staff across Slade's spine, bringing him to the ground. "If he can still cry, that means you have yet to crush his heart. As long as he has that, you will never truly control him."

"How poetic," sneered Slade, recovering from the blow and standing, once more, before Batman. "But a heart can be stopped with the push of a button."

"Is that a threat?" growled Batman, glaring fiercely at Slade.

"A threat? No." Slade advanced until they were eye to eye, matching hatred. "It's a _promise_."

* * *

_Ok, couple things I gotta say. I was not pressured into bringing Bruce back, he never died in the first place. This ending has been planned since chapter 9. Review please!_


	18. Weathertop

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update, but this being the climax, I didn't want to screw it up. Maybe I still did, but at least I did my best._

_alena-chan: LOL I'm glad you're happy about that. Thanks!_

_CalliopeMused: Hmm...well reviewers have been trying to break me of the cliffhanger habit for quite some time now, but they seem to be in my blood. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had some important things to take care of. Be patient with me, all will be explained in the epilogue. _

_Jordanals: Thanks._

_CelticHeiressFiona: LOL I figured you'd like that. You'll see. _

_Al the Pirate: Yes sir...or ma'am...-munches on cookies- Fanks..._

_Dark-Magic67: Good, I was hoping you would be. LOL raged doesn't even begin to describe it. Hmm..that will most likely happen in the epilogue. Thanks!_

_Aeris-Raven: LOL yay! I'm glad you're glad. Thanks...and you'll see that very soon._

_antiterra: Yeah, I considered leaving him dead for a little while, but that left basically no hope for Robin...so alive he is and has been since chapter 11. Should be in the epilogue._

_Umbro Draco: -bows- Thanks! I was hoping you guys would like the fact that he's not dead instead of being critical. Yes, you should find out more about that in the epilogue...geez it's gonna be a long epilogue! Thank you, I tried to make them better than the rest, so the story can go out with a bang. Yeah, the romance has been sadly neglected thanks to Slade, but it should pick up...Hmmm...we'll see about the sequel ;) But if I write one, you had better review! Lol!_

_Mina: LOL -blush- Good...I was hoping you would. Thanks, I wrote it during extremely boring senior presentations...lol I guess I have a gift for blocking out noise. That's how I was hoping it would be...always good when you can picture what's going on. LOL yeah she does, determined little shorty...her powers weren't even functioning when she fought those robots...kid's got some serious spunk! You're not a dork, silly ;P Thanks! _

_Insaneiac The Maniac: Robin appreciates that statement. Well, darn he is immortal, if you want to get technical...but a Slade whooping is completely within my power! Because you should be. Thanks!_

_fallendreamz: Epilogue._

_superman35405: LOL I can picture that...Thanks! Oh, and thank you for reviewing The Raven and Robin Files...it's kinda cheesy I know, but I appreciated your comments! _

_Raven of the Night676: Hmmm...interesting. I haven't noticed that many including him. Gotta watch those spwlling mistakes...You'll find out in the epilogue._

_Asilla: LOL ok Yoda...he's my little buddy by the way. Have you seen Revenge of the Sith? Ok, back to the subject. LOL very bad. LOL yeah I hear you there, it's kinda nice to have a name that is neutral. Perhaps. _

_thechampion: Thanks, sorry for the long wait._

_jambey: LOL yes, yes, you're very smart. -pats on head and gives a digital cookie- Yeah, that was the idea of bringing him back...well technically he was never gone. Hmm...I don't think you'll be disappointed there. A tickling machine? SWEET! I need one of those for my babysitting jobs... I think you'll be using it on me very soon though..._

_CloudsHalo: Now I feel really bad. Bad llama! Well, I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that Mina has powers, if you would give me a second Batman's return would be explained, and then you would no longer be confused. Now I'm serious this time, you will find out about Cyborg in the epilogue, which will most likely be extremely long. Thanks._

_Teen Titans Fanatic: Thanks!_

_Rebel-Aquarias: LOL yes, ominous. Hmm..._

_Mystyre: LOL I had a feeling you would be the most enthusiastic about that plot twist. So do I...break out the rootbeer! Yeah, it does, cuz it sounded like a really cool idea for a story. I'm just praying that my fics will stay safe...I put whopping disclaimers on all of them, so I'm hoping that will be enough. Richard Grayson, there are too many hints for it to not be him (in the show I mean). Robin: Hey, Mystyre. Are you ever going to update your stories? Dusty: Patience is a virtue. Robin: -cough cough- Dusty: We'll see about that..._

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Yeah, that was the reason for keeping Batman alive. I wanted to make sure they got some action, since the story has basically neglected them. Yes, definitely, which was Slade's plan of course. It's like in Star Wars Revenge of the Sith (have you seen it?) where Darth Sideous (sp) tells Anakin that he killed Padme. It was the last straw that completely turned him to the Dark Side. I know, I'm really sorry, but cliffhangers are sorta in my blood. How could I forget? -sigh- I only wish it could be so...Thanks!_

_Tinkerbell: LOL I see. I usually review as soon as I'm done, that way I don't forget, but it's no big. LOL glad you liked that. Thanks!_

_AriesFalcon: True. I suppose it takes a wound a little longer to heal if someone keeps cutting it back open. LOL "thing"...yeah she has one of those. Thanks, I wanted to give the whole Slade thing a bit of a twist. You should find out in the epilogue...he is quite nuts, and I wouldn't mind killing him either. Thanks! A lot of people said that there wasn't enough romance between Robin and Raven, so I'm glad you liked it how it was. Don't die, please don't die! Thanks so much, I flipped when I saw your review!_

_Ok, you will probably be really mad at me once this chapter is over, so feel free to ready your guns and pitchforks. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

Robin did his best to focus, to ignore the pain, to breathe...but it was no easy task. His head pounded from the numerous energy bursts Cyborg had gifted him with, and blood continued to seep right through Mina's bandage, dripping onto the dirt in a regular flow. There was nothing he could do about any of that now, and Raven was top priority.

As he smashed yet another robot, he caught sight of Beast Boy zipping around their heads in sparrow form...and something clicked into place. Gah! Why didn't he think of that before? "Beast Boy!"

The changeling heard his yell and quickly altered his flight pattern, landing beside his leader and morphing into his human form. "What?" he asked, ducking a laser blast as Robin smashed his bo-staff straight through an attacking robot. He turned to the shapeshifter, eyes wide and face pale, holding out what looked like a ring of keys. "Get to Raven! One of these unlocks the handcuffs." He shook off the possibility of that not being the case. "Hurry!" Robin yelled, dodging to the side and lashing out with the staff. It was the only attack he could still use; his arms and legs were too weak from loss of blood. You never would have thought it to look at him, though.

BB wasn't entirely sure of what he was supposed to do, but he quickly took the keys and flew off toward Raven as a sparrow, key ring held tightly in his feet. He dodged a few stray laser blasts and finally landed beside her, changing into a tiger and ripping her captors into scrap metal. The sudden lack of support sent Raven to her knees, weakened from hunger and weeks without sunlight. Beast Boy helped her to her feet, concern in his deep green eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she said, hands held awkwardly in front of her to reveal the delicate silver cuffs. "Did he get the keys?"

Beast Boy nodded, holding up the key ring, then frowned uncertainly. "Uh..."

Raven tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Look for a small, silver one, that looks like the handcuffs maybe?"

"Oh...right," mumbled Beast Boy, blushing slightly as he searched through the keys. Then the frown came back. "Uh-oh."

"What?" snapped Raven, eyes searching through the army of robots for a glimpse of spiky black hair.

"There's, like, ten little silver ones! All the same!" he exclaimed, shaking the key ring in her face in panic. "Now what do we do?"

"How about we start trying the keys instead of wasting time yelling?" Raven's frustration was soon forgotten as a cry rang out across the battling hoards of robots...her breath caught in her chest. _Robin_.

* * *

Robin felt the wind from the blow ruffle his hair as he ducked. Too close. If Raven wasn't freed soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up. 

Boy Wonder gasped as two robots jumped him before he could right himself, pinning his arms and legs to his body. He struggled, pain searing in his arm and pounding in his head, muscles screaming in protest...a third robot joined the fight, then a fourth. He cried out as one grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop his bo-staff to the ground with a dull thump. The robot seemed to smirk at him before kicking his fallen weapon well away from reach.

With a growl of fury, Robin jerked a leg free and brought it smashing into the robot's metal face. Sparks flew from the headless device as it fell to the ground, leaving Robin slightly hopeful...A bright red laser beam collided with his chest, sending pain shooting through his body and sucking what strength remained out of him. His resistance was weak and futile as the Slade-bots carried him away from the fray and toward the last person he wanted to see at this moment, or any other for that matter.

"It's a shame, Robin. Such a shame..." Slade snapped his fingers, and the robots released him, marching back towards the battle, towards _Raven. _Robin silently prayed that Beast Boy had somehow managed to free her.

"I had very high hopes for you, Robin. You have so much potential...there is no limit to what you could accomplish, what you could become. What a shame that you have chosen to throw it all away, and for what?" Robin managed to struggle to his feet, the afteraffects of the laser blast making his legs shake beneath him. His eyes darted to the left of Slade, and found what he was looking for: a dark figure lying face down in the dirt. Instant fear choked him, but he desperately fought it back. There was no blood...he was just knocked out. Just unconscious.

Slade took a few slow, careful steps toward him, gray eye boring into him and making him feel small and weak as it always did. He struggled to hold on to that feeling of seeing Bruce again for the first time in what felt like an eternity, of knowing that he still had friends that cared for him and were willing to fight for him, that someone loved him with all their heart. But he could feel it creeping back...that horrible gray...

"You think they care about you? You think that once I am dead you can go back to your precious tower and everything will be fairy-tale perfect? Think again. They respect you out of fear, Robin. Fear of what you could become, and deep inside they know they need you. They keep you around because, without you, they are nothing. They're using you, Robin."

"No." His voice was weak, lacking conviction. Slade had a way of getting under his skin and inside his mind almost without him knowing it. Robin knew he was losing again as that terrible feeling of hopelessness threatened to drag him back under, just when he had finally managed to get his head above water again.

"And of course there is Raven. She claims to love you unconditionally, swears to stay by your side always, showers you with tender words and sweet kisses. But answer me this, Robin. How long will that last?"

Robin blinked in shock as though someone had just swung a weight in his face. He had never thought much about the future. It was hard to contemplate tomorrow when today was such hell. Would Raven be with him in a year? Five years? Ten? Would they get married? Have children? Grow old together? Would they grow old at all?

Slade narrowed his eye knowingly. "I thought so. Well, let me answer that question for you, judging from...experience. It won't. Soon enough, your nature will begin to frustrate her, even frighten her to some degree. She will grow tired of you, and that young foolish love she swore would ast forever will shrivel up and die before your very eyes. Raven will leave, and you will be alone with nothing to shield you from the truth." There was something in Slade's voice...it was not indifferent and condescending as usual. There was pain, regret, loneliness, bitter hate...rage. His eye burned with a cold fire as he stared down at Robin, chest heaving and air whistling through the slits in his mask.

His words were like poison, slinking and spreading through Robin until it filled his entire body with a sickness that would not be easily shaken. He forgot everything, everything but those damning words, like a thousand needles in his heart resisting every attempt at removal. His eyes were wide, his shoulders slumped as though weighed down with an impossibly heavy burden as Slade drew nearer, his eye never leaving Robin's face. Those words would leave their taint long after they faded into silence. Like Frodo on Weathertop.

Slade sighed quietly, and the strange show of emotion was gone, once again replaced with cold indifference. "So you see, Robin, you have nothing to live for. I won't regret killing you too terribly much. You made an oath, and now you will pay the price of breaking it." His hand darted forward as he charged, hitting into Robin before he could even think about moving. The pair tumbled backwards, Slade pinning Robin to the ground beneath his crushing weight and bringing the knife swinging down towards his chest. Robin's eyes went wide behind the mask as he caught Slade's hand in both of his, arms shaking with effort and blood flow quickening. He stared up at Slade with nothing short of horror as the blade inched ever closer to his skin, his hands slick with the sweat pouring from his tired body.

Slade regarded him coldly, putting a little more force behind the blade. "The push of a button, the pull of a trigger, the thrust of a knife...three ways to stop that defiant heart of yours. But I'm sure one will suffice." The knife point pricked his skin, sending waves of pain and fear through him as his arms grew weaker by the second. "Try not to die too quickly." Slade pushed with all his strength, the knife penetrated deeper, Robin braced himself for death...

With a grunt of surprise, Slade was blasted off him, the knife tearing through the thin layer of skin as it ripped free. Robin bit back a scream, hand flying to his chest to examine the wound. Small, not very deep...and certainly not fatal.

"Bastard!" Robin struggled to his feet, blood rushing to his head as he blinked at the sight before his eyes. Raven hovered a good five feet off the ground, her cloak and hair whipping around her as though caught in a gale, her eyes flickering from white to red and back again. Bolts of black lightning emenated from her person, and everything from chunks of wood to fire hydrants got up and flew at her command. It took Slade a good while to even realize what hit him.

The masked villain stumbled to his feet, only to be met with a large bolt of black energy straight to his chest, sending him flying backwards with a grunt of pain. "You Sick Twisted Bastard!" Raven screamed, her voice strangely deep and gravelly as she continued to bring Hell down on Slade's head.

"Raven!" Robin stumbled slightly as the ground began to shake and quiver, the ominous rumble of cracking pavement grating in his ears. He had to stop her before...the red of her eyes and the hatred in her voice made him afraid for her. "Raven!" he yelled as loud as he could, but his voice was small even in his own ears as the ground pitched beneath him and the struggle for consciousness grew harder by the minute.

The hurricane of attacks had caught Slade completely off guard. How did the witch get out of those handcuffs? Robin must have stolen the keys...Slade mentally congratulated him. It was no easy task to take something from his person without his knowledge. So the boy did learn something...Slade's hand dived for his belt and pulled out the first thing his fingers met: smoke bombs. He threw a few to the ground and one went sailing in Raven's direction, immediately engulfing them in thick black smoke. Good. A chance to catch his breath.

Raven coughed as the greasy smoke filled her lungs, and she growled in frustration at this obstacle. Beating the crud out of Slade felt way too good to end now...wait. Hurting someone felt _good?_ Her anger began to ebb as she rose a few feet to escape the suffocating cloud and search for Slade...no, _Robin._ This was about saving Robin, not making Slade pay. Raven's eyes returned to their usual purple as she scanned the ground for a glimpse of spiky hair...Nothing.

Oh no.

* * *

Batman groaned, his head pounding as though someone was using it as a basketball. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and who had been taking potshots at his head, but soon enough it came flooding back. He sat up unsteadily, a gloved hand feeling the back of his head gingerly. Ow...goose egg didn't even begin to describe this one. Ignoring the pain, he struggled to his feet and searched franticly for Slade, something very close to panic nearly choking him. _"Oh please no. Please don't let it be too late..."_

The cloud of smoke caught his attention immediately, and he headed for it as fast as his spinning head would allow. Smoke was no obstacle...he didn't need to see in order to fight.

Weak coughing sounded off to his right..._Robin_. He inched towards the noise until he could make out the faint outline of his son. Relieved and worried at the same time, Batman reached out and grabbed him, pulling him backwards and away from the smoke. The boy yelped in shock and struggled weakly, but Bruce quickly put a hand over his mouth to silence any further noise. "Sh, Dick, it's me."

Robin instantly relaxed in his hands, allowing himself to be guided out of the smothering mass and, hopefully, away from Slade.

The rays of the setting sun lit the "empty" lot with an orange hue as Batman looked Robin over carefully, taking in the chest and arm wounds. He frowned deeply before carefully examining them, ignoring Robin's determined protests that he was fine and Raven was the one to be worried about. Dick had argued the same point with injuries far worse than this one, so Batman decided it was best to be sure. "The chest wound isn't too bad, but...how long have you had the one on your arm?"

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but Batman was no longer listening, his gaze fixed on a point over the boy's shoulder. His mouth grew dry as dust, a high-pitched whine droning in his ear as Slade took aim and fired, the gun leveled at Robin's back. "MOVE!" he yelled, as much to himself as to Robin as he dove for the ground, pulling the boy down with him and holding him protectively, praying that it would be enough...

Undaunted by the wasted bullet, Slade took aim once more, not really caring if he hit Batman or Robin. They had both vexed him for far too long.

Slade's eye widened as an unmistakable green tiger slashed a massive paw across his hand, knocking the gun well out of his reach and slicing right through his glove with its razor sharp claws. "You annoying little-"

A green disk of energy collided with his chest, sending an electric jolt of pain through his body as he hit the ground harshly. By the time he had managed to right himself, all chances of victory were extinguished.

Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, the girl, Batman, and Robin, discreetly supported by the Dark Knight, were gathered in a circle around him, his droids were all destroyed, and any possible assistance was too far away to be of any use. Slade groaned quietly, slightly bent over in pain. Damn.

"It's...over, Slade," Robin gasped, a hint of disbelief escaping his once-confidant voice.

"Wrong again, Robin," hissed Slade, concealing his rage with long-practiced patience. His gloved hand closed around the smoke disk, while his eye glared unblinkingly at Robin, enjoying the fear he could feel on him. "See you in your dreams." Slade threw the small device to the ground, melting away into the smoke and oncoming darkness of night.

Starfire and Beast Boy flew off in pursuit, but Robin already knew that they would find nothing. Just like before...just like always. "He...he got away..."

Blood loss and pain finally got through to his brain, and darkness closed over his head as he fell back into a pair of strong and comforting arms.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Indifferent? Well, let me know...I'm hoping you liked it. I'll get to work on the epilogue. Laters, people! -Dusty_


	19. Leaving Again

_-sniff- So here we are...-sob- The last chapter...-blows nose- Robin: Oh please! You make it sound like we're all dying!_

_Dusty: -wiggles eyebrow- How do you know you're not? Robin: -blinks-_

_Water81: Wow, thanks. LOL I feel the same when reviewing usually...there's only so many ways to say you liked it._

_Mina: Yes, exactly. Me thinks Raven got a wee taste of what Robin deals with constantly...Yes, I enjoyed bringing that bit into it...made Slade just a little bit more human, though of course we all still hate him. LOL I can't see it either, but I'm assuming it did happen...I mean, he was married and had three kids, so there had to be something there. Plus you gotta admit it would suck to have your wife shoot out your eye, indirectly kill two of your children, and have the third after your head. Yeah I'm a bit emotional too. No, not to me, I will continue to write and review your stuff. Yeah those were the parts when I got a bit teary-eyed. Didn't actually cry though...I seem to have some kind of drain plug in my eyes. Made me incredibly depressed though. Thanks for the suggestions...sadly I've never heard any, so I went with Forgive Me, by Evanescence, but thank you for the help all the same._

_Dark-Magic67: Unfortunately, yes. Thanks!_

_Aeris-Raven: Hmm...well you know the old saying, "If I can't have him no one can." Slade is not stupid, and he saw that he could easily lose in the very beginning of the battle. LOL yeah, I wanted him to actually fight in this story, cuz he was basically helpless in Aftereffects._

_CelticHeiressFiona: I'm blushing. Thank you:)_

_Umbro Draco: Sequel? -looks around innocently- What sequel? Thanks! Sadly Slade cannot be killed...-sigh- I'm still in mourning. Sequel potential? -ponders- Would you like a cough drop? LOL I'm so mean...The answer to your unspoken question is yes._

_CalliopeMused: Sorry...sadly that is the way it goes, though, unless you want me to write the whole story before posting and post a new chap every day. Yeah something like that. Thanks!_

_YoukaiTenshi: Ok. Glad you like it!_

_Rebel-Aquarius: Hmm...what is this sequel of which you speak? Er...-cough cough- ok that was scary. The answer is yes._

_CloudsHalo: No problem, I was just trying to answer your questions. Thanks:) Yeah, I couldn't resist adding that in there...makes you think a bit before just dismissing him as a psycho. True, it was a little short and mostly left to your imagination...there was just too much to accomplish in a single chapter. Well, I'm glad you like it. Yes yes, things will finally be cleared up._

_Lunauc: Ya caught me there._

_WhiteYang: Thanks!_

_Raven of the Night676: An epilogue is like a little "what happened after that?" to wrap up the story and tie up any loose ends. Thanks! ...and I was mostly just yanking your chain on that one._

_jambey: Yeah I get what you mean...and I was just yanking your chain about the pitchforks anyway so yeah. Well yeah, the last three chapters have basically been the climax broken into chewable pieces, so I didn't expect it to be all that shocking, and I don't really know what I could have done to make it better, aside from mortally wounding someone or killing them, which I was pretty sure you guys were sick of by now._

_Al the Pirate: LOL ok ok, Mr. Bossy._

_alena-chan: Nah, I feel the same lol. Thanks:)_

_BLEH: Would if I could but I can't so I won't. He's immortal, remember?_

_AriesFalcon: LOL you did not wait so long! Yeah I do too... But that would spoil the plot. Hm..yeah that should be cleared up in this chapter. I updated Shadow Creature...But I don't think I've lessened by cliffy addiction. Yeah must be cuz I (obviously) feel the same. Whoa there...uh, thanks! LOL so I take it you liked that chapter? Hmm...it was disturbing but I think I liked it. It was well written to be sure. LOL yeah it was a nice touch. Yeah it made sense...I'm amazed that you liked it that much. Thanks!_

_antiterra: Hmm...interesting._

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin: Why do you hate me? Do I at least get an explanation? Thanks, and no prob, I understand._

_Mystyre: -blush- You could always come visit me and recite your speech in person. LOL it was one of my favorite parts too. Robin: What is WRONG with you people? Dusty: Gee, calm down it's just a story! Thanks, I was hoping the climax wouldn't be a flop. True. The Prophecy is coming out this Saturday, where I am..and I would just like to say HOW RUDE! You've already seen Stranded? Don't tell me anything, ok? I think I should consider moving to where ever you are... -sigh- Sadly, your intuition is dead on. I mean, if I was a big-shot celebrity with security guards: one, I wouldn't have to put up with Slade lurking around my house, and two, I would OWN Teen Titans, not write pointless stories about them. Robin: Cheer for me, huh? Dusty: Don't feed is morbidly obease ego. Robin: HEY! Uh...-blushes and looks confused- Um...Mystyre? Have you ever uh met Raven? -Raven enters room- Back off, Barbie. Dusty: Uh...hehe...no fighting, children!_

_superman35405: Thanks! LOL yeah creative for sure...and a bit unique too. But it kept away the boredom school so often brings._

_Umbro Draco: Ok, no problem! I'll be glad to hear from you when you get back though._

_Asilla: LOL oh wow. Wow wow wow. I sometimes do Starfire impressions, but that one was just way too convincing. LOL well I'm glad you're "joyous" about the chapter._

_Lost1n7heDark: Thanks! Tricky name there..._

_AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: -shrug- What else do you do with an immortal villain? Thanks._

_Arein: Ok, well yes he is (mostly) ok physically. All those questions are answered here. Hope you like the epilogue!_

_And now, for the last time anywhere! Robin the Boy Wonder! Robin: -chokes- What was that? Dusty: Er...hehehe...shut up and read!

* * *

_

"Relax...let the energy flow through you..."

Mina nodded, taking a deep, calming breath and focusing her eyes on the lock. There it was...the familiar surge of electricity, racing through her veins and tingling on her skin.

"Now, don't just let it all explode at once. Release it slowly and deliberately, think about what you are trying to accomplish."

Mina squinted at the interior of the lock, locating the spot. Little by little, she allowed the energy to trickle in a steady stream...almost...

The lock clicked and the door swung open. "Good...much better." Raven smiled ever-so-slightly as she stood next to Mina. Her progress was indeed much faster than could be reasonably expected. The dark sorceress had been a little unsure when Robin asked her to train the girl, fearing that another Terra was in there midst, and she was still cautious even though it had been weeks since they brought her home. Cautious, but not cold. "Lets take a little break, shall we?"

"Um...Raven? Can I ask you something?" Mina glanced up at the half-demon anxiously, taking a sip from her cold water bottle.

Raven's eyebrow shot up. "Sure..."

Mina swallowed hard, twisting the end of her braid nervously. "Well...are you and, uh...and Robin...?" She couldn't seem to go any farther than that, leaving her desperately hoping that Raven would understand the question...and give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Oh." Raven averted her eyes as well, a hint of red creeping into her pale cheeks. She didn't have to answer...that question was certainly personal enough to ignore...but what harm could it do anyway? She was bound to find out soon. "Yes."

Mina's face fell, though she did her best to hide it, leaning over and pretending to tie her shoelace as a single tear fell on her stained white sneakers. Well, now she knew...but in comparison, ignorance looked so much less painful.

Raven's eyes were wide as she sensed the unmistakable emotions pulsing from the girl as she remained bent over, tying and retying her shoelaces. A surge of sympathy brought a lump to Raven's throat; this was exactly how she had once felt with Starfire. Not knowing what else to do, she changed the subject and saved Mina from further humiliation. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Lets go get some lunch," she said quickly, leading the way to allow her to come when she was ready.

Why is love always so unkind?

* * *

Robin stifled a yawn, massaging his temples as he stared dazedly at the computer screen. The virus was finally gone, thanks to weeks with hardly any sleep...the problem was, everything else was gone, too. The virus had been active for so long that it had infected every single file in Cyborg's brain, so completely established that there was nothing to do except delete everything and reformat.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, searching desperately...there had to be some way...they couldn't lose Cyborg like this...

_"He read my blueprints? My PRIVATE blueprints!"_

Of course! Cyborg had the blueprints that Brother Blood had stolen. Now if he could just find them...

After searching through filing cabinets, desk drawers, and cupboards, Robin finally found the little blue compact disc. He sighed in relief, drooping with exhaustion. Unavoidable or not, he would have never forgiven himself if Cyborg's very essence had disappeared forever because of him. Staring down at the disc in his hands, a strange and frightening idea presented itself.

_"You could just, you know...throw it away."_

Robin found the thought wasn't quite as shocking as it should have been. "But...the Titans..."

_"They don't need to know about it."_

"That sounds an awful lot like a lie to me," he shot back, reaching out to put the disc into Cyborg's computer.

_"Think of everything he's done to you. He betrayed you! He would have killed you if Mina hadn't stopped him! You don't owe him **anything**."_

Robin hesitated for a moment. That was true, Cyborg had done all those things. No one had to know...wait! It was the virus that did that, not Cyborg. Besides, throwing that disc away now was as good as murder!

_"Yeah, murder. Like what you almost did to Mina."_

With a low growl, Robin shoved the thought away and inserted the disc, waiting impatiently as it loaded. The sooner this was done and off his chest, the better.

* * *

Batman made his way to the kitchen with a fair amount of ease. This was his second stay in the tower, and that was more than enough time to have the place scoped out. In fact, he felt a certain degree of comfort here. All in all, they were good kids, and Robin had chosen well.

The Dark Knight frowned slightly behind the mask as he thought of Richard. He had been spending far too much time locked up in the hybrid's room, working well into the night and ignoring the fact that such a thing as food existed. He didn't like it, and he would have intervened long before now if he hadn't known how important this was to Robin. He admired the boy's dedication and loyalty to his friend. After everything that Cyborg had done...it was very mature on Robin's part to help him so willingly. All the same, that did not mean he had to starve himself. Plenty of that had gone on while he was in that madman's "care".

"Hi."

Batman was slightly surprised to find himself in the kitchen already, with Raven staring up at him with her characteristic small smile. It had taken a bit of effort and time, but he was fairly certain that the empath trusted him. The feeling was mutual, in fact, he quite liked her. There was definitely no one more capable of helping Richard get his head on straight than Raven. She was intelligent, logical, determined, even fiesty to a degree; all qualities that made her one of the few people able to resist Robin's manipulation tactics, and for that she scored immensely in Bruce's eyes. "Hello, Raven, Mina. Have either of you seen Robin, by any chance?"

With a glance at Raven, Mina scooted off to the fridge, calling over her shoulder, "I'll just, uh, see if there's anything edible in here."

Raven nodded appreciatively in her direction, then drifted off toward the couch, closely followed by Batman. "Funny that you should mention that, because I was about to ask you the same thing." She bit her lip, gazing out the window with a dull look in her eyes. "I'm worried about him. I think he's avoiding us, even you. It's hardly a good sign, after what happened..."

Batman nodded solemnly. "Have you spoken with him at all since the incident?"

"Yes and no. He didn't really say much, to be honest, and what he did say didn't make a whole lot of sense. Listen, I know some of what went on in that warehouse, and he should not be left alone. I've done my best to get him to understand that, but as you can see I've been unsuccessful. I was hoping maybe you could talk to him...he'll listen to you." There was a slight note of desperate pleading in her voice as she locked eyes with him.

Batman let out a small scoff of laughter at her words. "I could count the times that Robin has listened to me on one hand." He quickly sobered again as Raven's frown remained firm. "Have you considered the possibility that he's telling the truth, and this really is just about Cyborg?"

Raven's face hardened slightly. "Bull. That's just another excuse, just another distraction to keep him from thinking about it. Eventually, he will have to face what happened, and the longer he waits the harder it will be. I tried to tell him that, but...he won't listen. I'm not even sure he was really looking at me." Raven's voice faltered, and she fell silent, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Please help him," she whispered, looking openly into his eyes. "You're the only one who can."

Batman's heart went out to her, seeing her obvious pain and feeling an overwhelming desire to make it disappear. "Of course I'll help him. Don't worry; he's taken worse than this before. He'll pull through, I promise." He squeezed her shoulder gently, then turned around and strode over to Mina, darting suspicious glances at the refrigerator. "Got anything without fangs in there?"

Mina cringed. "I'm beginning to think that's a no." Peering at the bubbling, hissing blue sludge, she grimaced. "But you know, somehow I don't feel hungry anymore."

"The King and Queen of Pizza have arrived! Please, no pictures."

All three jerked to attention as a puffed-up Beast Boy and a giggling Starfire entered through the sliding doors, each balancing four pizza boxes.

"But, friend Beast Boy, I relinquished the crown! Galfor is Grand Ruler at this present time." Star tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Uh..." BB laughed nervously, deciding it wasn't worth the energy. "Oh right. My bad, Star."

"It is not of the problem, twice the letter B!" Star replied coolly, setting the boxes on the table and smiling around at Mina, Raven, and Batman. "Please friends, let us take up the shovels and dig in!" Her face fell slightly. "But...we are missing one from our number. Does not Robin wish to eat the pie of pizza with us?"

Batman stepped forward, clearing his throat quietly. "Don't worry, I'll take some to him. I'm sure he'll be down later." Taking a plate of pizza and a can of rootbeer, he muttered, "Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming."

* * *

_"And, of course, there is Raven. She claims to love you unconditionally, swears to stay by your side always, showers you with tender words and sweet kisses. But answer me this, Robin. How long will that last?"_

He jerked a hand across his cheek, blinking to clear his vision as he stuffed random items into the suitcase.

_"I thought so. Well let me answer that for you, judging from...experience. It won't. Soon enough, your nature will begin to frustrate her, even frighten her to some degree. She will grow tired of you, and that young, foolish love she swore would last forever will shrivel up and die before youre very eyes. Raven will leave, and you will be alone with nothing to shield you from the truth."_

"You're wrong," Robin said to no one.

A knock at the door made him jump a foot in the air, heart racing and mouth dry. Scolding himself for being ridiculous, Robin crossed the room, stepping around broken shards of glass and piles of paper to reach the door.

"Hello, old friend. Long time, no see."

Robin swallowed, self-consciously reaching up to fix his hair, which was standing up in all directions from being ruffled and pulled in frustration. "Hi."

"I brought you some food," Batman offered, holding out a plate of pizza. "You must be hungry."

Robin blinked down at the food, but felt no desire to even touch it. "Actually, I'm not. Thanks anyway."

"You're not? When was the last time you ate?" asked Batman, switching into no-nonsense mode.

"What does it matter?" he mumbled, turning around and resuming his packing.

Batman sighed and followed Robin into the room, letting the door slide shut behind him. "And Raven thought you would listen to me."

Robin froze at the mention of her name, shivering slightly as an icy cold settled over him. Struggling to keep his voice even, he choked, "If you want me to eat the stupid pizza, fine. I will."

"This isn't about pizza, Robin. It's about you, and me, and Raven. She's worried about you, and I think she has a reason to be. You can't just go about your business and pretend that nothing happened. That won't make it go away, Dick." Batman reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder, but pulled back in shock as Robin whipped around, breathing hard and shaking as angry tears escaped the mask and rolled down his cheeks. He raised a clenched fist and hit Batman in the chest, a strangled scream escaping him. Bruce made no effort to stop his son as the fists flew, weak from hunger and exhaustion. He felt as though his heart was being ripped in two as the tears fell faster and the blows became weaker and less frequent. Anger slowly departed, leaving Robin alone and unprotected once again. With one last punch, he stood gasping and choking on the bitterness of salt water, head hung low and hands limp at his sides. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Eyes wide and throat tight, Bruce reached out haltingly and pulled Robin to him, rubbing his back soothingly as a sob shook his body and he returned the hug. They stayed like that, silent and still, until Robin's tears were all spent and his heartrate had calmed to a steady beat. Only then did Batman break the silence.

"Going somewhere, squirt?" he whispered, eyes roving over the jumbled suitcases and empty dresser drawers.

Robin pulled back gently, taking off his mask and wiping away the tears with the back of his hand as a yawn caught him unawares. "Cyborg's going to be fine now, just recharging and then he should wake up as good as new. I did what I wanted to, and now..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and putting his mask back on. "Now I want to go home. With you."

Batman's eyes widened in surprise. Didn't see that one coming. He frowned, thinking of the empath's words and the pain in her eyes. "What about Raven?"

Robin's heart sank down below his shoes. "She's better off."

Batman stared unblinkingly at him, the same intense gaze that made criminals confess with tears of horror in their eyes. "Go and talk to her first, and if you still want to come with me, I'd be happy to have you. If not...well, just try to call more than once a year, ok?"

Robin tried to smile, but his mouth wouldn't obey him. As Batman turned to leave, something that had been bothering him for weeks tumbled out. "How did you survive the...the bullet?"

Batman turned around, regarding him solemnly. "Apparently, Slade isn't as good a shot as he likes to think. The bullet hit me right here." He placed a fist just above his heart. "It did pierce through the vest, just an inch or two lower and I doubt I would have made it. After that, I found out exactly why I carry a locator."

"Alfred?"

Batman nodded, smiling slightly at the thought of the kind old man. "Not the first time he's saved my skin, and I doubt it will be the last." A frown crept onto his masked face as he stared at Richard. "Much too close..." He cleared his throat, resting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Go talk to her, she needs you right now."

Robin nodded, watching Bruce go with a hard-to-define emotion welling up inside him, like being happy and sad at the same time. It had taken losing him for Robin to realize exactly how much he loved that man.

* * *

Raven looked up, slightly startled by the knock on her door. Curious, she slipped off the bed and levitated across the room, pressing the button and watching metal slide apart to reveal the one person she wanted to see more than any other.

"Hi."

Raven felt a blush creep into her cheeks as her stomach leapt in surprise, and other things. She had barely even seen him at all since...it. The empath was quick to notice his messy hair, the hollow circles under his eyes and beneath his cheekbones, and the way his uniform, once a perfect fit, hung off of him as it had done when Beast Boy tried it on. Robin looked horrible, and for some reason she couldn't place, Raven took the blame. Not trusting herself to speak, she stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

With a strange and seemingly subconscious glance over his shoulder, Robin followed her inside, staring somewhat uneasily into the dark corners of her room. Her stomach gave another painful twist of guilt, knowing what he was thinking and willing to give anything at all to get it out of his mind. "I've been seriously considering redecorating. Care to help?"

It was meant as a joke, but he didn't so much as crack a smile, just stared at her from behind that blank mask. His face was completely unreadable, and she had made a private oath not to enter his mind unless it was absolutely necessary. _"Maybe he'll take it off..." _The thought caught her by surprise, especially because of just how much she wanted him to. His gaze only intensified the desire. "Do you, uh...did you need me for so--"

Raven broke off, eyes wide in shock. One minute, he was simply staring at her, and the next... Her eyes closed as she surrendered willingly to the kiss, slightly surprised to feel a tear slide down her cheek. Whether it was Robin's or her own, she didn't know or care. This was what she had been aching for ever since Slade locked her up in that wretched hole; the beating of his heart, his arms gently encircling her, the sweet comfort and oneness that only his presence could bring. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a vague fear whispered, making her hold him a little tighter, afraid to let go. Soon, this piece of heaven would be drained of its last drop, then he would be gone again, holed up somewhere far out of her reach. She would be alone.

Robin pulled back gently, almost as though he had sense her anxiety. Arms still around her waist and almost nose to nose, he whispered, quiet and gentle as though afraid she would break or disappear should he speak too loud. "What's wrong?"

Raven sighed, laying her head on his chest and squeezing her eyes shut. She had to know. "What did he do, Robin?"

The affect of that simple question was amazing. Every muscle instantly tensed, his breath caught in his chest, and his heart thumped wildly in her ear. She could tell he was trying to sound calm and unaffected, but it was more strangled than anything else. "Lets...not think about that right now, ok? It doesn't matter. I'm here now."

Raven frowned as she felt something very much like guilt emenating from him...was he still blaming himself for what happened? Did he think she blamed him? She gently lifted her head and looked at him searchingly, only to be met with that confounded blank white stare. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I...?" One hand drifted up to rest right beside it, the fingers almost itching to rip it off. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed and shook his head.

Raven smiled as the mask slipped to the floor, happy to see his eyes again, even though the sadness within them tugged at her heart. She loved them, darkness and light, good and evil, joy and misery. Those eyes meant one thing, and one thing only.

_Robin.

* * *

_

Robin woke before dawn the next morning, woke with Raven beside him. Bitter-sweet emotion welled up in his chest as his eyes drank in the sight of her, eyes closed peacefully and framed with thick, dark lashes, a tiny smile playing about her lips as her hand rested lightly on his chest and her head nestled against his shoulder.

_Leaving_. He knew he should have told her last night, knew he should have broken it to her in person...but somehow he couldn't. She was happy, content. How could he shatter that sweet smile on her face?

Robin gently eased her onto the pillow, pulling the blankets up around her. His heart skipped a beat as she stirred, a frown marring her perfect face as she mumbled, one hand clamping around his shirt. "Robin..."

Her voice ripped him apart on the inside as he gently pried her fingers loose, placing a tender kiss on her forehead and whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Standing beside the bed, Robin pulled a small box and an envelope from his pocket, laying them carefully on the pillow next to her. With one last look that seemed to last an eternity and not near long enough, Robin crept across the room, leaving with barely a sigh as the doors closed on him.

Bruce was waiting in the hallway, a silent question in his dark eyes. When Robin nodded, he gave him a look as though to say "are you sure?", but Robin remained firm, and Batman saw it. Sighing quietly, he made his way down the hall to get his things. What would it be like, living with him again after so long? He would soon find out.

There were no tears. This pain was too deep for that relief. Placing a gloved hand flat against the cold metal, just beneath the name that had become his very life, Robin spoke the words in some irrational hope that she would hear them.

"Meet you there."

* * *

_Eyes...Robin leaving, fading into nothingness..._

_"No! Robin!"_

_"Meet you there." His eyes were engulfed by the Black..._

_"Robin..."_

"Robin!" Raven sat up in bed, eyes wide and heart beating wildly. A quick glance around revealed that she was indeed alone in the room. "No..." She crawled across the bed, but froze as her hand brushed agaisnt something. Looking down, she saw a tiny black box resting on a plain white envelope. With trembling hands, she opened the letter first, rubbing the sleep from her violet eyes and staring down at the scrawled message.

_Rae,_

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I had to go. I can't explain why, but I hope that in time you will understand. Don't worry about me, I'm safe._

_Raven, you're the new leader. I know you will be an excellent guiding force for them, far better than I could be right now. Please take care of Mina; she saved my life more than once, and I want her to feel safe and welcome. I know, with your help, she will become a valued and necessary member of the team._

_Cyborg should be waking up in a few hours, but when he does he will have no memory of the past few months. Please don't tell him, Rae. No one deserves that burden._

_Protect them, be strong for them, as you have always been for me. I'll come back for you, I promise._

_I love you._

_-Robin_

Tears had smeared the ink until it was barely ledgible, tiny rivers of black spreading from his words like blood from a wounded heart. With shaking hands, she reached for the box and gently lifted the hinged lid. Her breath caught in her chest.

It was a ring unlike any she had ever seen, entwined with roses as black as a midnight sky, leaves as green as summer grass. Every tear hurt as she lifted it from its silky black pillow, one finger running along the inside and feeling a raised lump. She looked to see a tiny heart, with an _R_ enscribed on each side. A quiet sob escaped her as she slipped it on, knowing with all her heart that this precious gift would never leave her finger until her last breath was spent and all life gone from her body.

Raven closed her eyes, the pain slowly creeping into her veins as hazel oceans of everything burned inside her, his absence a knife in her heart.

_"I'll come back for you, I promise."

* * *

_

_**The End!** Wow I can hardly believe it...such a neat feeling, finishing a story. Of course, it's always neater when the ending was actually good...hopefully this one was._

_Ok, to clarify, Cyborg was infected with a virus of Slade's making, and therefore he performed the necessary actions without really knowing he was being controlled. If you remember chapter 16 of Aftereffects, the team was confined by four large robots. Cyborg was infected at that time, through the actual robot. Make sense? If you have any more questions that have gone unanswered, ask them and I will answer you, one way or the other._

_Perhaps you've heard Meet You There, by Simple Plan? Well...that's why Robin said that...go listen to it, it actually fits this almost perfectly. _

_Robin and Raven did not uh...they didn't...it may have sounded like it, but they did not...you know._

_Before I go, let me just thank everyone who helped me write this, gave me inspiration, encouragement, and support. Special thanks go out to my mom, my friend Rusty, Tifereth Kantrishakrim, and of course you my faithful reviewers. Thank you and good night! -Dusty_


End file.
